Binding Ties
by AngelJeanne
Summary: Rena never thought an encounter with Organization XIII would change her life forever. Epilogue-This Path. Thanks to everyone who read, fav and reviewed this story! You guys are AWESOME!
1. New Recruit?

Hey guys and gals this is my first story so pleassssssssseeee have mercy on me. I'll be your buddy for life if you give me a review!

Anyways onto our featured story and as we all know I don't own Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of their characters cos if I did I would be freaking rich! But I own my OC Rena so take that Square Enix! Hahahahah...cough.

A/N: **'Thoughts'** is Saix's thoughts and _'Thoughts'_ are Demyx's thoughts.

**Chapter 1- New Recruit**

A figure wearing a long black hooded coat walked into the empty streets of a world they didn't know. The hood only revealed their raven fringe which concealed their left eye, the right being emerald green. It suddenly rained and the figure stopped.

"What do you want?" The figure asked the empty space.

"Damn... they're good" Demyx said in awe.

"No you idiot, you used your water powers they can sense things" Saix replied in annoyance.

"Oh...Right...Meh!" Demyx replied sheepishly, rubbing his head.

Saix slapped his forehead "Demyx you are an idiot" He muttered under his breath.

"Hey, you're mean!" Demyx exclaimed.

Saix could no longer tolerate number nine's behaviour "Demyx. Go. Get. Them," His hand was on his claymore "NOW!"

"Geez...Alright..." _'Of all the people why did I have to be paired with Saix?'_

Demyx jumped down, with Saix giving a sigh of relief.

'**Why did I have to be paired with Demyx even Axel is competent**'

"Hey there," Demyx greeted the cloaked figure.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Demyx, number nine of Organization thirteen" He replied quite proudly, his fist pounding on his chest.

"Oh, not another one," The figure shook their head and sighed "Look and listen clearly. I. AM. NOT. I-N-T-E-R-E-S-T-E-D"

"Hey you sound just like Axel!"

"Yeah that's the guy I beat last time" Saix listened in '**Oh so that's what happened to him...**'

"This is what I told him if you can beat me in a battle, I'll come willingly. If not, you get out of my sight. Do we have a deal?"

Demyx looked at the figure and took in what they requested. _'They don't look that strong, when Axel got beat he must have look the other way or something!'_ With such confidence Demyx gave his answer "Ok deal!"

The figure let out a smirk "Your funeral."

'**How interesting...****'**

They pulled off their coat; both Demyx and Saix were shocked. There stood a nineteen year old girl, long violet hair tied in a pony. She wore a black tank top, grey baggy pants and black boots. Two sliver belts criss-crossed along her waist and fingerless black gloves. But this wasn't why they were shocked. It was the fact that she had a large sword sheathed on her black and the fact that _'they'_ was a **she.**

"Heh, you and your buddy up there..." She looked up and pointed to Saix.

'**Damn, she sensed me**** already****?'**

"...Gave the exact same look that Axel gave"

Demyx stood stunned. _'Oh, so much for it being easy!'_

She turned back to Demyx and ran a hand through her hair "...So let's just finish this so I can go home or whatever. By the way..." She charged at a high speed towards Demyx and stopped right in front of Demyx face. "My name is Rena" She said with a strange smile, unsheathing her sword with a piercing sound. Demyx expected her to strike but the blow didn't come, instead he felt a breeze pass him. "Behind you" Rena whispered. He turned slowly. Blue eyes immediately locked with her emerald green ones.

'**So this is why Xemnas wants her, she's incredible...'**

"You know Demyx, you're kinda cute" Rena said carefully eyeing Demyx up and down. Demyx blushed but shook it off and immediately jumped back, readying his sitar. Rena looked up to the sky, stars even in this world glowed. "Axel is cute too; I wonder is your buddy up there is cute as well?" She asked turning to look at Saix, which unfortunately for Rena, his hood was up so his face was concealed.

'**Incredible...And very...'**

"I'll talk to you later" She winked and turned her attention to Demyx. "I'd rather not hurt cos I like you..."

'_Heh, you must have said the same thing to Axel as well then...'_

"...So I'll give you one shot. If you can't get me, you're going down." She stood there eyes closed.

"Come and get me then Demyx"

'**She's cocky...I'm starting to like this one...That is, if I had a heart to like her with...'**

Demyx let out a gulp, _'I told them they were sending the wrong guy for the job!'_ but he reluctantly summoned a large tidal wave towards Rena. The large wave headed straight for her but she merely stood her ground, eyes closed. Demyx smirked, _'She got too cocky.'_ Demyx and Saix only saw the wave.

"Hmm not bad Demyx" Saix commented on Demyx effort.

Suddenly a gust of air blew from where Rena was. Demyx gasped and Saix searched for her. Her sword swished and broke the wave in half.

"How...?" Demyx said stunned.

The wave dispersed to the side revealing an annoyed Rena, head down with her sword poised ready. "Never underestimate a girl Demyx, especially..." She looked straight at him; eyes burning with anger, "One that's been through hell!" She exclaimed.

'_Geez what's up with her?'_

She let out a sigh, "Well Demyx seeing as you didn't beat me; I guess this is it..." She charged again, disappearing and reappearing in front of Demyx once more. "Time to give you a parting gift" She leaned in, Demyx trapped in her gaze...

'**What is she...?'**

...And kissed him on the lips. Saix choked and Demyx's eyes widened, as well as his face flaring up. Rena smirked at his expression; she parted before sending a punch to his stomach. Demyx collapsed to the floor with a gasp. Rena sighed, "Some fight..."

'**She's...If I had a heart, I would be in love!'**

Saix snapped out of his stupor and jumped down. Rena turned to him "Oh, so you're Demyx's buddy huh?" Saix didn't answer her; instead he hoisted Demyx up on his shoulder. "Don't wanna talk with me?" Saix drew his claymore, "You wanna fight instead then?" She was about to strike but backed down.

"Nah I've had enough for today...How about tomorrow? And that's when I want to see your face. I want to see if you're cute like Axel and Demyx!" Saix withdrew his claymore.

"Oh don't worry about that," He opened a portal "I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised"

With that he left, leaving Rena smiling. "I can't wait" She whispered. Picking up her coat, wearing it opened, she continued to walk until she came to a skyscraper. She looked up "I guess this will do" She jumped up and made her way to the top. All the while someone was watching her...

* * *

Saix returned to the castle and went immediately to the Grand Hall, where he placed Demyx on his seat.

"Rough mission?"Asked Xaldin.

Saix nodded, "But only him," Looking at Demyx "I got off because they had enough fun."

Xaldin was in thought "This girl must be something then."

"So you knew?" Saix asked.

Xaldin nodded, "The way Axel would avoid the topic completely made it obvious."

"So I see. Where is Xemnas?"

"I think he slipped out."

* * *

Rena looked up at the heart shaped moon, "I wonder...Will I find you guys again?" She sighed looking back down, "I guess I should call it a night." Rena leaned on the building wall and fell asleep.

"So this is where you are..." The watcher whispered.

* * *

So there you have it guys and gals now if you could push that button called 'Review' let me know what you think bearing in mind what I said at the beginning of this fic. Thank you in advance for your co-operation!


	2. Saix VS Rena

Hi guys and gals again! Looks like I get a chance at this writing business after all. I like to thank Ash Phoenix (My anime and FF and KH buddy!) and angelstrife2007 for the reviews and everyone who checked out my fic but didn't leave a review (C'mon guys and gals I won't bite! I'll just thank ya if you give a review!) Anyways enough of my rant onto chapter 2. Yay!

As always I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters except my OC Rena which BTW Square Enix can't have so nuh! The first part of the chappie is Rena's dream so any **'thoughts' **and writing in **bold** is present Rena's thoughts and talking, so basically it's from her point of view all other speech is past Rena. After that it stays as present Rena. I hope it's not complicated, if it is tell me what you don't get in my story, ok thanks!

**Chapter 2-Saix Vs Rena**

'**Huh?** **In a field...Green...No it's grey. It's raining hard...I can feel rain? Everything's grey. Where, am I?'**

"Daddy where's mummy?"

'**I hear voices but there's no-one here...'**

"Mummy's gone, but where? Is she comin back?"

'**Wait...That voice...Could it be..?'**

**There stood a little girl with a hooded coat on, with a man holding her hand. They stood in front of a gravestone. I knew where I was and why I was in a graveyard. That little girl is me and that man is...**

"Dad you mean she's never comin back? Why? Doesn't she like us?"

'**No, that isn't it. Mum died cos she was really ill after I was born...It's my fault.'**

"Are we going back home then?"

**The scene around went blurry, I felt as if I was moving even though I was standing still the entire time.**

'**Where am I now?'**

**I appeared in front of a large house, which wasn't mine. 'This is...'**

"Daddy, where are we going?" **The last time I saw him. I looked at him, I couldn't see his face cos I don't remember what he looks like anymore but what remains is that fainted grey colour around him...**

**I looked at the scene before me. Dad was talking to the lady of the large house, and little me was wondering what was going on. **

'**I feel sorry for her...How odd'**

"Dad, what's going on? Where are you goin?"

**He never answered little me until he stood by the door.**

"_Stay here"_

**That's all he said to me, that I can remember because that's what hurt me the most. Because there was,**

**No hugs.**

**No kisses.**

**No **_**Goodbye.**_

I awoke. "Huh, it's been a while since I've dreamed" I put my hand to my head.

'_That dream...That faint grey colour I saw around dad was his aura, that's was the first time I noticed his aura. That's how I am able to sense people with strong powers.'_

I shook my head, "But anyways, Demyx's buddy will be coming...Oh, wait..." I stood up and looked down and sure enough a hooded figure waited patiently arms crossed. The same aura surrounded them.

**Sliver,**

Like the moon. I smirk, "He's here and I get to see his face" I unsheathed my sword and jumped down and floated a little away from him.

"So there you are. I thought you forgotten about our meeting" I could feel his smirk.

"Oh sorry about that, I overslept" I replied. He let out a chuckle and took out his claymore.

"So Demyx's buddy do you have a name?"

"It's..." He leapt forward. I blocked, our weapons were locked.

"Saix" He replied.

"I see... So Saix, can you defeat me?"

"Yes" He merely stated.

I smirk, "You know Saix, confidence like that won't get you anywhere."

"We'll...See..." He pushed forward and jumped back; both our weapons unlocking from their positions.

"You know Rena, you remind me of someone..."

I looked at Saix "Yeah right, we have never met" I charged again.

**Blow for blow.**

I jumped back and swung my sword, cutting the air causing a large air-wave. It struck Saix head-on, pushing him backwards, causing his hood to pull back, and revealing blue hair. He dragged his claymore, as a way of stopping. He landed on the ground with a thump, knelt down. He looked up at me and I saw his face.

"So what do you think?" He smirked.

"Well you don't have the cuteness I rate Axel and Demyx with, but..." I walked towards him and knelt down to his level and ran my finger through his strange X shaped scar.

"I love your mysterious look" I let out a smile.

"Heh...Is that so?" He grabbed my hand. "Ready for round 3?" I laughed.

"You must really want me now" He chuckled. Then he caressed my cheek.

"You'll just have to wait..." In a blink of a second we were up on our feet once more, with our weapons ready.

"I quite like you Rena"

"Likewise Saix" We charged once again both our weapons full of power.

"This is it..."

* * *

Anddddddddddd to be continued...

Who do you think is gonna win? In any case you'll just have to check out the next chapter of Binding Ties and remember folks REVIEW!!!!


	3. The Man with no aura

Hey guys and gals it's me again! Thanks for all of you who reviewed, it seems that everyone's on the edge from the cliffy of the last chapter. So without further ado, I present chapter 3 of Binding Ties. Yay!

As always I have never once in my life owned Kingdom Hearts but I own my OC Rena and Square Enix you can't have her so nah!

'**Thoughts'** means Saix's thoughts and '_Thoughts'_ are Rena's thoughts.

**Chapter 3- The Man With No Aura**

Rena and Saix were both sprawled on the ground on opposite sides.

"Ouch..." Rena got up slowly, "Well that was the first time someone actually got me..."

"A tie" Saix murmured as he got up, his claymore disappearing as he looked at Rena.

Rena dusted herself off, sheathing her sword on her back. "So we got each other at the same time?" She asked looking at Saix.

He nodded, "Seems so. This is what I think," Saix clicked his fingers and opened a portal "Choose. Stay here or come with me."

Rena just stared at him "You mean you're actually letting me choose?"

Saix nodded "A tie isn't necessarily a loss but, it isn't a win either right? So choose."

Rena stood thinking, _'To find them, I guess I need help, but do I really need Organization 13 help for this? But then again I know they're out there in some form or another like...'_ She looked at Saix once more who stood looking at the heart shaped moon.

'_...A Nobody...'_ She sighed, _'What have I got to lose?'_

"Let me tell you something Saix"

"Huh?" Saix looked at her once more.

"I'm looking for some people and for some reason I feel that the only way I'll find them, is that..."

"Yes?"

"...If I go with you. But don't get the wrong idea. It's obviously in my best interest to follow you..." She smirked.

'**It's in ****your best interest? How amusing...Hmm, I think I'm starting to like you even more.'**

"Also I'm not joining your organization, unless I find it beneficial to me" She added with that strange smile of hers.

"I see. Well?"

She walked up to him "After you, lead the way."

Saix entered the portal and Rena followed him.

* * *

"I take it this isn't your first time going through the corridors of darkness?" Saix asked while walking through the endless darkness.

"Yeah you're right it isn't my first time, I use this on a daily basis. How did you think I got to the strange place with buildings and neon lights, by heh Gummi ship?" She added with a small laugh.

Saix thought for a moment "Good point, but you are not a Nobody. How are you able to use portals? Unless of course you have ties to the..."

Rena stopped walking causing Saix to turn to her, "Let's just say it's a part of me." She replied placing her hand on chest for a moment before she began walking.

'**A part of you?'**

Rena walked past Saix with that strange smile of hers "C'mon Saix let's go, I don't want to stay in the corridors more than I need to you know" She added with a small laugh.

'**She's hiding something...'**

Saix nodded, "Right" And so he and Rena continued to walk until they were met with a white hole.

"Alright we're here."

They appeared in a grand hall completely in white. "Whoa," Rena looked around amazed, "For a bunch of guys who can't defeat a 19 year old girl, you sure know how to live!"

Saix turned to her, "But I-"

"So is this her?" A voice asked.

Rena looked up and saw 13 large white thrones above her. She saw a person in a hooded coat sitting on the highest throne, in front of her. She stared intently at the hooded person and came to a realization...

'_He has no aura...But how is that possible?'_

Saix jumped to his seat opposite to the hooded person, "Yes"

They took of their hood, to reveal their silver hair and amber eyes.

"You must be Rena correct?"

"Yeah that's me, but who are you?"

"I am Xemnas leader of Organization XIII"

_'So he's the big boss around this place'_

"Oh so you're the one who made Axel, Demyx and Saix go after me?"

He nodded in response. Rena crossed her arms and continued to stare hard at Xemnas "So do you think I'm going to help you?"

"Not really"

This answer caught her off guard, all the while Saix continued to listen in.

"Then why am I here?"

"Didn't you come here from your own will? Saix gave you a choice and you made it" Rena couldn't reply back to that, so she looked away. Xemnas smirked a bit at her reaction.

"Perhaps you'll find what you need here"

Rena looked at Xemnas once more. "Why are you helping me? Why do you care? What do you want from me?"

Xemnas didn't reply to Rena's barrage of questions, but he gave a look to Saix, from which Saix understood and gave a nod in reply. He looked at Rena once more, "Until we meet again Rena"

"Hey wait! You haven't..." But Xemnas had left in a portal before she could finish.

'_Damn! But why is he doing all of this?'_

"Come Rena, I'll show you your room" Saix voice broke the silence and awakened Rena from her thoughts. She looked at Saix,

"So you're going be looking after me now?" She asked with a grin. He didn't reply but jumped down and began walking.

"Hey what's the deal with everyone, walking away without answering my questions?" She exclaimed running after him.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Xemnas is in a meeting with the rest of Organization XIII, and currently it's not going so well..._

"Hey Sups, you mean that girl is going to be a guest in the castle? We have never had guests before" Demyx asked.

Xemnas sighed "Yes Demyx, and for the hundredth time already stop calling me 'Sups' it's either superior or Xemnas CHOOSE ONE!"

Demyx shrugged "Aww, but I liked Sups" While the others stared at Xemnas with different expressions

Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus and Zexion remained indifferent.

Marluxia wondered if this girl would help him in his plan to take over the Organization.

Larxene was annoyed since there was going to be another 'woman' in the castle.

Luxord wondered if she was the type of girl who took 'chances'.

Axel was happy since he could see the girl he fancied, again, after he lost miserably to her.

Roxas couldn't care less about this girl, so what if she could beat Axel and Demyx. It was AXEL and DEMYX after all.

Demyx was still wondering whether he should call his boss 'Sups' or 'Xen the man'

All the while Vexen thinking what the hell was wrong with Xemnas.

Xemnas sighed again, "It's a wonder why I hardly have these meetings. Look all I'm saying is that this girl is not our enemy so please refrain from trying to kill her"

"But if this girl is not a Nobody or an ally of ours why have you allowed her to stay here Xemnas?" Vexen asked.

"You don't need to worry about that Vexen." Their faces weren't satisfied with his response.

"I understand that you are confused. Let's just say this girl has talents that will be of use to the Organization" This response was more pleasing to the others.

"Are you satisfied now?" Xemnas asked.

Everyone nodded with a small yes from Demyx who had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Yes...Sups!"

At that point, Xemnas resisted all urges to 'permanently' get rid of Number Nine.

"This is going to be a long day..."

* * *

Sorry if it was really boring in this chappie with all the talking, but it had to be done to move the story forward. I did try to make it funny at the end and I absolutely adore Demyx, I tried to make him the comic relief of the Organization, I hope you like his personality and I'll try to not make him too OOC but I can't make any promises! Well that's enough of my rant, hope you enjoyed chap 3 Binding Ties. Remember guys and gals REVIEW!!!!! I'll give ya cookie if you do!


	4. Why?

Sorry for the long wait I had stupid coursework to do and on top of that I have exams in Jan, so you won't be hearing from me till they're over! So since I'm a nice person I'll give you guys and gals chapter 4 of Binding Ties as an early Xmas present and as for my present you can give me REVIEWS! Doesn't that sound fair? Of course it does!

Anyways enough of my rant, onto our featured presentation!

Like always I don't KH or any of their characters but I still own Rena which Square Enix still can't have so THERE!

**Chapter 4- Why?**

We walked through the endless white hallways, which quite frankly were getting a bit boring; I mean everything is just freaking plain WHITE!

"Hey Saix you guys should consider getting an interior decorator for this place"

"Why is that?" He asked amused.

"Well white is so last century" I replied.

"So what's this century?"

"Anything but WHITE!" I exclaimed and he chuckled. I swear I get the feeling that he's never laughed before...Or maybe that's me?

We came to a corridor with doors on either side, some with roman numerals on them I to XIII. Saix stopped us at the door next to number XIII.

"This is your room."

"Oh goodie..." I sighed.

He pushed the door open and we entered into my 'supposed' room. It was still freaking WHITE, I am so gonna get some colour into this castle, believe it! The room obviously had the essentials: A bed, a desk with chair and a wardrobe. But it also had a large window, revealing the large heart shaped moon, with a balcony stretching from the large window.

"So what do you think?" Saix voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh well the colour obviously sucks, which I'm gonna change, but that balcony over there makes up for it" I replied.

Saix smirked, "Oh really? Well I'm glad you find it suitable to your needs."

I turned to him, "Saix lighten up will ya? You can drop the formal act, I don't need it" I winked at him.

He didn't reply but merely stared at me "Err, Saix? You okay?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face.

He shook his head and coughed before turning to the doorway.

"You going?" I asked.

"Get comfortable." He just stated.

"Saix?" I asked once more.

He didn't turn back, he just left. Geez what's up with him? What did I say that made his attitude change completely? I shrugged, oh well his loss.

I stood for a moment thinking what to do next, my eyes searching; they found themselves on the bed. Well Saix did say to get comfortable right? So I guess I will. I plopped on the bed, unsheathing my sword before me. This sliver blade has protected me for a long time now and was a parting gift from my master, before he left this world. I gazed at my reflection from the blade; it's been a long time since I looked at myself. My violet hair has definitely been growing and always my eyes...No I meant my eye is still the same. My hand finding its way to the long fringe I grew to cover _that_ eye I snapped back to reality and stopped my hand from drawing closer, not yet...Not until I find them...

_My friends, the one's that took care of me and became like family to me...the family that I thought I wouldn't lose in a million years..._

I met those three friends of mine after 'that man' who I no longer acknowledge as my father deserted me and left me in that orphanage. A kind lady who I saw as my mother named Edea, looked after us, I stopped waiting for that man to come back, because they made me forget all about him.

_Those three..._

_Whose names I can't remember...but why?_

_Is it because of that day?_

All I can remember is what they looked like and how they acted. One was the youngest out of the four of us; He was a year younger than me though, he had short brunette hair and cute cerulean eyes, he was like the younger brother I never had. The other was older than me by two years, he was the practical joker of the gang and usually played tricks on my so called 'younger brother' I remember him having long spiky brown hair, which always looked slightly red in the sunlight and jaded emerald eyes. The last...The last made me feel a different way from the others...I think I had a crush on him...He was obviously the oldest from our lot, he was older than me by three years and he took care of us, mainly me...It was because of him that the other two and others in the Orphanage warmed up to me, he was like their leader or something. He had short navy coloured hair, but it was his eyes that probably made me fall for him, those unique crimson eyes which I've never seen before. Well his eyes and just...Well him basically...

I can still feel his aura glimmering brightly within the darkness of the worlds and the others, but I can't get a completely hold on where exactly they are. It must be because they are no longer who they originally were.

That's why I came with Saix, because I have a hunch that they're nobodies and not heartless, as heartless don't give a 'bright' aura like 'living beings' and nobodies do, only a 'black' aura. They must be nobodies like Saix is; I know it cos they had strong hearts to become one.

But I have one problem. Actually two...

The first one is figuring out what Xemnas 'the leader guy' wants from me because I don't think he'd just let anyone which isn't a nobody to just stay here without wanting something in return.

And the other is what I meant to do once I found my 'friends' or what's left of them. If my hunch is right, there's nothing else for me to do because they probably won't remember me. What am I supposed to do?

Then it hit me...

_Why I am doing this?_

Saix paced up and down the corridor of rooms, deep in thought.

'_What is wrong with me? When did I become so...Soft? What is it about this girl that makes me...?'_

He stopped in front of Rena's room and stared deeply at the door.

'_Why do I feel?'_

_

* * *

_To be continued as always...

**Here's some tiny random bonus material**

Me: Aww...Poor Saix-Waixy finally realizes he has feelings!

Saix looks at me with raised eyebrow: Saix-Waixy? You do know that last bit sounds like waxy?

Me: (Shrugs) Oh well any reason you're here?

Saix: Yes! How dare you make me look like some love struck fool!

Me: Err, no I didn't otherwise you'd be like 'Oh Rena come into my arms so I can embrace your petite body and smell your sweet scent' actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea...

Saix: (Shudders thinking of that really happening)

Rena reads the above and looks at Saix strangely with a smile.

Rena: I didn't know you really fancied me?

Saix turns away and grits his teeth in annoyance.

I grin at Rena and hi five her!

Rena: Girl power RULES!

Me: Damn straight!


	5. Remembrance

Yep I'm back again for those who know me and hello to those that don't! Yes I know I should be revising like I've ranted on about in the last chapter but I couldn't help myself but hey it's good news for you guys and gals cos you get a new chappie isn't that nice? Well moving on to chapter 5 of 'Binding Ties' Oh and from now on there will be extra bonus material at the end of the chapter so enjoy!

Nope I still don't own Kingdom Hearts (Damn Square Enix) but they don't own my OC Rena so I guess that's fair!

'_**Thoughts'**_are Saix's thoughts.

**Chapter 5- Remembrance**

_Why am I doing this?_

I shouldn't be thinking this at a time like this. I sighed and shook my head. I might as well go look for Saix who just upped and left like that.

I smirked, I thought he's supposed to baby sit me or something? Well that thought just put me in a better mood. I gave one last look at my sword before sheathing it on my back. I jumped off the bed and gazed at the large window, whose only sight revealed the large heart shaped moon

_Kingdom Hearts, where all hearts are born..._

My chest pounded as if it was responding to that ethereal glow of the large heart.

_What the hell?_

I tore my gaze away, to the door and pulled myself together; I had better things to do like,

_Annoy Saix!_

I smiled as I turned the doorknob...

X.X

'_**Why do I feel?'**_

Saix shook his head, _**'Since when did I start thinking like that? Just stop thinking.'**_

Which he did when the door to Rena's room opened, revealing a very _'happy' _Rena. Saix snapped out of his thoughts and snapped back into reality when he saw her.

X.X

"Oh hey Saix I just had a nap so..."

Saix just stared at me.

"Am I that good looking for you to keep staring at me like that?"

He chuckled, "Nothing..."

"You know I thought I had to do a whole worldwide search to find you, but here you are, outside my room the whole time," I leaned in, "I wonder why?" I asked with a smirk.

"Don't get any ideas Rena, I don't want you." He replied with his own smirk.

_We'll see..._

I pulled back, "...So what's next?" I asked with arms crossed.

"I suppose a tour of the castle?"

"Well that would be nice and I have to meet everyone don't I?" I asked.

Saix raised an eyebrow at my reply.

"What? If I'm going to be staying here, let me meet everyone. You can't have me to yourself you know?" I smirked.

"Why have you got the notion that I want you, all of a sudden?"

"You know what," I began leaned towards Saix, my eyes locked onto their target.

'_**What is she doing?'**_

I stopped my lips a millimetre away from his and looked up at him and smirked. "I really don't know" I replied leaning back and walking past him, leaving him stunned.

'_**So she wants to play games does she?'**_

As he turned to face me, I felt two familiar auras nearby.

_Red. Blue._

"What's wrong?"

"Looks like Axel and Demyx are going to be joining us shortly; I wonder how they're doing?"

Saix smirked, "I don't know what you did to Axel but Demyx took the whole night to recover"

"Aww, I didn't mean to hurt them that much, they caught me on a bad day, and I should really apologize to them"

'_**Bad day, I wonder what makes it a bad day for her?'**_

"Oh really, I never thought of you as those _'I'm sorry for trying to kill you'_ people"

_Ha! Very funny! You're quite the comedian aren't you Saix? Oh wait I mean you __**think **__you are!_

"There's a lot you don't know about me Saix," I let out a sigh "But enough about me let's have the Saix Grand Tour!" I exclaimed.

"Heh, very well let's go"

* * *

We walked down the corridors of doors. "As you know this corridor is where all the members' rooms are. The numbers on the doors denote whose room it is"

"Oh so that's what those numbers are for, what's your number then, and I don't mean your phone number?" I asked

"Oh please of course I know, you don't mean my phone number, and who do you think I am, Demyx?

_Well duh Demyx a lot cuter than you are!_

"I'm number 7"

"Oh, hey lucky number 7, that's cool! And what's Axel?"

"He, unfortunately is my next door neighbour, number 8"

I laughed, "Seeing as Demyx is Number 9 that would make you three next neighbours"

Saix shrugged, "I suppose so, not that it matters. Axel snores loud and Demyx plays his sitar non-stop and by playing I mean _**not very musically**_"

"HEY!" Two voices exclaimed.

_Oh right, Axel and Demyx. I forgot they were coming!_

We both turned to see said people fuming.

Axel started, "My snoring isn't that LOUD!"

"And I too can play my sitar _**NASALICALLY!" **_Demyx whined.

Both Saix and I looked at each other before turning to Demyx once more.

"Nasalically?" We both asked.

"Err, Demyx I think you meant 'Musically' right?" Axel intervened.

"Yeah..." He replied embarrassed, rubbing the back of head.

"Axel, Demyx I'm sorry for what I did to you guys"

"Huh?" Demyx asked looking up at me.

"Sorry for what Rena?" Axel smirked.

"What?"

"If you're talking about our little fight back there...That's cos I can't hit women...It's against my policy. Got it memorized?" Axel replied with his goofy smile and equally goofy stance.

_Yeah Axel I still have the last thing you told me memorized..._

'_You're one pretty looking girl. Got it memorized?'_

It was Demyx's turn to speak, "Yeah...I was dozed off with that..." He gave a quick look at Saix before whispering, "That kiss you gave me. I can't even remember what we were talking about" He replied with a cute smile.

I looked at both of them strangely.

"O-kay, so the air is clear between us then?" I asked.

They both shrugged. "Sure why not? That fight made me train harder" Axel replied with a grin.

"What do you mean by train _**harder? **_Like you train anyways" Saix muttered.

Axel waved him off, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that..."

"You're too lazy do to just about anything; you can't be bothered in your missions and..."

"...YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!" Axel exclaimed flaring up, his chakrams appearing.

Saix appeared unaffected by Axel's outburst and was merely looking at the ceiling.

"Geez Axel, calm down or do I gotta squirt water on ya?" Demyx sighed

I blinked.

_Why does this feel so familiar?_

Then for some reason a lost smile found its way on my face.

* * *

"So Rena what's going on with you and 'Moon Boy'" Axel asked.

_Moon boy, I don't get...Oh right...Heh...Good one!_

Saix snarled, "Call me by my name AXEL!"

"Err, well Saix is looking after me, and he was just about to give me the grand tour of this place" I replied.

"Oh really..?" Axel leaned in and both hands on my shoulders, my eyes looked at his hand before I faced his eyes with tattoos beneath them, once more.

"Axel what are you..." He placed a finger on my lips.

"How about I give you the grand tour...I'm sure I'll make it..." He moved his face towards my ear, his cheek brushing past mine and whispered.

"More _interesting"_

My chest pounded lightly, I felt slightly light headed.

_What's wrong with me? This sensation...It feels like..._

"Yeah Axel and I will show you our place!" Demyx exclaimed. His voice breaking the trance that I didn't know was in.

Axel pulled away from me, his hands still on my shoulders and turned to Demyx, "You misunderstand I wanted to go _alone"_

I shook my head and pushed Axel's hands off me, causing him to look at me once more. "I'm glad you guys are fighting over me, but sorry Axel if I go with you, I'm sure Saix would feel left out" I replied winking at him. He said nothing but smirked.

_I wonder Saix, were you watching the whole time? Cos I hope you were..._

"So, how about all three of you show me the place then?"

The three looked at each other, Axel slightly angry at Saix for some reason...Demyx was happy. The three gave a shrug before nodding in response.

"Lead the way..."

* * *

That's it folks!!! Yay Axel is in the story now! I hope you enjoyed this chappie I made it funnier than I intended it to be. I heart Demyx here!

Time for...

**Super Duper Awesome Extra Bonus!**

Saix: Oh now you've made Axel extra annoying and Demyx annoying cute now! What are you going to do to me?

Me: (Grins) Do you really want to know?

Saix: (Gulps) Yes...

Me: Well I was thinking of making you all 'Oh Rena, please love me' you know all sappy and love struck!

Saix: ...

Me: Err, Saix?

Saix looks up menacingly at me.

Me: Hey Saix...Oh buddy of mine!

Saix: I'll give you the count of three to run before I completely annihilate you with my claymore!

Me: (Gulps)

Saix: One...

Me: AHHHHHHH! (Begins to run)

Saix: I'm sorry did I say three? I meant TWO!

Saix chases after me like a certain mass murdering general that we all fancy.

Me: See you guys and gals later...

Saix: Oh they'll be seeing you...Seeing you DEAD!

Me: Crap!


	6. Freeshooter

It's been stressful so I guess I'm back to writing fanfics! Yay! Maybe it's because of the lack of sleep but I have a serious plot change for this story and I reckon it's better than before, so it may get confusing at times but I'll try my best to write it out without giving things away at an early stage.

On a side note, I may change the earlier chapters if they match the later chappies, but I there will be a note, if I do so.

I know it's been a long wait but here it is Binding Ties chapter 6!

Well nothing's changed since the last chapter so I STILL don't own Kingdom Hearts but my OC Rena is still mine so...Yay!

**Chapter 6 –Freeshooter**

Well we barely made it out of the corridor with Axel and Saix at each other's throats, but I'm glad for the change of scenery, we made it into what looked like a lounge. Comfy white sofa, a couple of armchairs, a coffee table in the middle and there was even a T.V!

_I wonder what these guys watch for entertainment. _

But as always everything was white. "Um...Guys, why the heck is everything here so...Plain...WHITE? I mean sure having your favourite colour in _**one **_room is fine and dandy, but this is just _**crazy!**_"

Demyx shrugged "Well its cos Sups, I mean Xemnas, I mean our boss likes the colour white something about it being neutral, not one sided or something du-"

Saix coughed interrupting Demyx. He looked at Saix, who gave him a deathly glare.

"Oh I meant something great like that" Demyx quickly replied.

Saix had a triumphant smile on his face.

"O-kay, but seriously guys, I think I'm getting blind here"

"We all are dudette, we all are." A voice buzzed in.

I sensed a new aura.

_Purple._

_A sense of distortion...Through time and space. Woah! What is this guy's power?_

Just then a portal appeared and another hooded cloak person came out of it.

_Great, that makes a total of six members I've met so far, ANOTHER 7 to go. Whoop–de-frickin-do!_

Demyx smiled at the member who just appeared "Xig-Chan!"

Axel sniggered and something about Saix smiling was seriously freaking me out but I just blinked at Demyx.

_'Xig-Chan'_ just choked.

"Now Dem," _'Xig-Chan'_ began walking towards us "What did I say about calling me _that_?"

Demyx stood stumped, "Err..."

"Let me rephrase that..." _'Xig-Chan'_ took out a cool looking purple, gun thing...From seemingly out of nowhere...

_Hey I'm not surprised, I still don't know where Saix gets his large claymore from or Demyx's sitar and that thing is nearly the size of him...Maybe they just have large pockets or something? _

_'Xig-Chan'_ pointed his sniper at Demyx with a clicking sound.

Demyx sighed "Okay...I'm not supposed to call ya that. _Well sorry __**Xigbar"**_

"Atta boy..." For some reason I could feel him grinning. _'Xigbar' _turned his attention to me and walked towards me.

"Well, well so you're the mysterious guest, am I right?" He asked stopping before me, taking his hood off.

He had several scars around his face, wearing an eye patch on his left eye. His hair, which had streaks of grey, was tied in a pony.

"Yeah I guess I am" I replied.

For some reason I couldn't help but stare at all those scars. Xigbar sighed at me staring."You wanna know how I got them?" He asked in a mere whisper.

I nodded. Xigbar narrowed his eyes and looked to the left. I followed his gaze. He was looking at Saix.

I mouthed, _'Saix'_ as my eyes widened. Sure the guy was _nuts_ in fighting but I thought he was kinda nice and all.

_Clearly I was wrong..._

He whispered once more "Don't try shooting at his X scar"

"Err, I wasn't going to, I don't even have a gun"

"Anyways, name Xigbar, Number II of the Organization, I'm known as the Freeshooter" He took out his hand and I shook it.

_Freeshooter I can see why..._

"I'm Rena, nice to meet you" I replied back.

"Rena? Nice name for a dudette"

"Um, sure..?"

Xigbar turned his attention to the three.

"So what are those three doin here, at the same time?"

"We were showing Rena the place Xigbar, she wanted a tour of the castle" Axel replied.

"Well that's fine and all, do you mind if I ask you something Rena?"

"Sure"

"Why is our boss letting you stay here?"

"When you find someone that knows tell me" I replied.

He chuckled, "A comedian, are you?" I shrugged in response.

"Let me tell you something, we don't have guests here, _only members" _With that Xigbar brought another gun in his other hand; I jumped back realizing what he was going to do. He pointed both guns at me.

"Hey Xig, you heard what the superior said! We're not supposed to kill her!" Demyx exclaimed.

_Xemnas told them not to kill me? Isn't he nice?_

Xigbar sighed, "I'm not gonna kill her Dem, I just what to see what the fuss is about..."

I smirked, "Oh so I got to _**prove**_ myself for being here?"

He smirked back, "You read my mind exactly, but you don't exactly read minds do you?"

"No that isn't her power, she can sense people with their auras and she's highly..." Saix began.

"Saix thanks for the compliment but I like surprising my opponents" I replied looking Xigbar with a grin.

"Hmm, you're one hell of a girl!" He shot back.

"So you're going fight here? Oh **Hell no**, this is practically Xaldin's territory if you mess with this place, he's going to have a fit, and I'm not getting _skewered __**again"**_ Axel growled.

_I don't even want to know...But I never figured __**Xaldin **__was like that while we fought, I guess I should know the person before I consider their character while fighting them_

"Fine...We'll move somewhere else then" Xigbar replied. We were about to leave.

"Oh by the way Rena this is the living room!" Demyx exclaimed.

Axel anime dropped.

Saix slapped his forehead.

Xigbar laughed.

I blinked.

"That's great Demyx thanks for telling me" I sighed.

* * *

We came into what seemed like an arena and yes it was WHITE!

_I am so going to kill Xemnas. He might have ordered them not to kill me but I as hell will kill __**him!**_

Saix, Axel and Demyx were standing in what seemed like upper balconies of the arena, while Xigbar and I remained at the bottom. "So Xigbar, what are the rules?"

"Rules," He laughed, "Screw the rules! Do whatever it takes to take your opponent down!" He exclaimed.

I smirked, "That's fine by me..." I took of my jacket and tied it around my waist, using the sleeves.

I unsheathed my sword.

"Woah...Dudette that is one big sword..."

"Yeah I know..."

"Ready, Rena?"

"Of course, I'm just waiting for you to start..." I smirked.

He grinned "You're going to regret those words..."

"We'll see..."

We both leapt from the ground...

* * *

Well that's the end of that chappie! Xigbar makes it in the story! Ah poor Rena, the colour white will haunt her!

I might update again today, cos I'm bored and taking a day off revising. It is Christmas, even if the weather is miserable!

Time for

**SUPER DUPER EXTRA RANDOM SCENE BONUS! #3**

Demyx: (With wide cute blue eyes) Aww how come you were gonna kill me, when I called you Xig-Chan and you said I could call you that?

Xigbar: Oh for the non love of...I said you could when it was only me and you kid, not when that psycho or Axel is there. Especially Axel...

Demyx: Okay I'm sorry Xiggy!

Xigbar: Aww I forgive ya kid...

Xigbar ruffled Demyx hair and he skipped away. For some reason when he first met Demyx, he reminded Xigbar of his son...Of course his son was 6 and Demyx was clearly 18 or something. So due to that belief he can't help but treat him like his son. The son that he couldn't be mad at, for whatever reason...

_Crash! Bang!_

Xaldin: Damnit Xigbar what did I tell you about messing the living room up!

Xigbar: ...

Demyx comes running in again.

Xigbar: You touched the guns, again didn't you?

Demyx: (Gulp) Yep...

Xigbar: I'll beat you up later for now JUST RUN!

Xaldin: GET BACK HERE!

Demyx; Ahh!

Me: Why is this familiar?

Saix: Hmm...I wonder why?

I turn around to see Saix grinning like a mad man with claymore in hand.

Me: (_Oh crap...)_


	7. Xigbar Vs Rena

Hey- Hey! I'm on a roll today 2 chappies!! Must be the Christmas Spirit or something!

So I'll just get on with it!

Chapter 7 of Binding Ties!!!

Nope I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the cute guys there, only my OC Rena

_Thoughts _are Rena's thoughts

**Chapter 7- Xigbar Vs Rena**

Xigbar didn't waste any time in attacking Rena as she dodged his rain of bullets coming from all directions and blocked any that came her way using her sword as shield.

_Damn, I didn't know he had power over time and space...oh well it'll be a challenge for once, so how do I get close to him to attack? _

"Hey Rena, keep sharp unless you want a bunch of holes in you!" Xigbar voice exclaimed keeping her alert once more.

"Geez thanks for the wake up, I didn't know you cared"

"Rena you're something else, but you haven't done anything that's impressed me so far"

"Just wait Xigbar, you're gonna wish you didn't say that"

"Talk is tough but can you back it up?"

* * *

The trio above were watching the 'battle' taking place below.

"Geez...what happened to the action?!" Axel exclaimed.

"Yeah for once I got to agree with you Axel, this fight _sucks" _Saix stated quite bored, leaning over the banister.

Demyx eyes widened, "Has the world gone mad?!" He exclaimed.

"Err, Dem, I'm afraid to ask, but what's wrong?"

"Saix...Just _agreed_ with you...And he said the word _sucks" _He whimpered.

Axel eyes widened as he looked at Saix, finger pointed at him "Oh My Kingdom Hearts its true! Saix did say S-U-C-K-S"

Saix turned to look at both of them and muttered "You're both insane" Before turning back to scene below.

Axel and Demyx gave a sigh of relief.

Axel took hold of Demyx by the shoulders, "Thanks goodness for that, but you know what you can do Dem, to prevent that from happening again?"

Demyx shook his head, "What Ax?"

"You can egg them on"

"Eggs?"Demyx asked in wonder.

"You know say stuff like 'You call this a fight, I've seen old grannies that fight better than this..."

"Oh...I see...But why me?"

"Well I doubt Rena will hurt you cos well it's _you_ Dem"

"Why would she hurt me?"

Demyx didn't get what Axel was talking about but he began, "Hey Rena, you call this a fight? My water clones can fight better than you!"

"_Ooh nice_" Axel grinned.

Saix watched with amusement at Rena's expression.

"Your..._what _can fight better than me_?"_

"Err..." Demyx wondered for a moment but when he saw Rena's anger appear on her face he quickly exclaimed, "Nothing!"

Rena eyed Demyx carefully before turning to Axel, "Axel quit telling Demyx to do stuff that'll make me kill him, I don't want to hurt cute lil Dem"

Axel stopped grinning and glared at Demyx who was slightly blushing, "Hey what did I do?"

She turned her attention to Saix "So you're getting bored then," She smirked "Fine I'll show you what else I can do Saix"

Saix smirked, "Then stop talking and show me"

Then Axel glared at Saix, who was relishing in Rena's attention at him.

'Thank God he's making that face to Saix, Axel was scaring me there' Demyx thought.

* * *

Rena turned her attention back to Xigbar, that wasn't firing at her for some reason.

"Ok Xigbar! Get ready!"

"Dudette I am ready!"

Rena stood still focusing her attention on her sword.

"Oh Rena big mistake, you're wide open"

Bullets were fired directly at her.

She smirked as her sword glowed

'_It's been a long time since I did this'_

The trio and Xigbar heard and saw many bullets ricocheting from Rena was. There was a definite clinging noise.

'There's no way she can block all of those with one sword, even if it's big' Saix thought

"What the..." Xigbar muttered. Xigbar tried to dodge the bullets coming back at him but he couldn't move. Heavy winds blew in the arena.

"Hey did someone let Xaldin know about this fight? Where the hell is the wind coming from?" Axel asked

"From Rena..." Saix replied.

It was true; there Rena was holding two slightly smaller swords in both hands, the winds blowing freely through her.

Xigbar took a frontal assault and gasped as Rena let him drop down.

She let out her strange smile as the winds dispersed and her two swords became one, in her right hand. She sheathed her sword once more and walked towards Xigbar giving her hand to pull him up.

"Well," Xigbar could hear the smugness from her voice "Have I proved myself yet?"

Xigbar let out a chuckle, "Yeah you sure have and then some..." Xigbar replied as he was being pulled up. The trio made their way down.

"That was amazing Ren-Chan!" Demyx exclaimed.

Axel, Saix and Xigbar raised their eyebrows while Rena just smiled, "Aww thanks Dem"

Axel and Saix turned to glare at Demyx.

"Now what did I do?"

"Rena that was awesome! But I gotta ask your element, is it wind?" Xigbar questioned.

Rena shook her head, "Nope, you see the power of the aura, which I can see and feel, well for some reason I can absorb part of that power. So effectively I've learnt from the battles I've experienced"

"So wait hold up, you fought with me, Dem, Saix and Xigbar, so you've got a part of our power but none of us fight with wind element the only one is..." Axel began

"Would be me." A new voice replied.

The five turned to see Xaldin "Hey Xaldin" Rena greeted.

Xaldin gave a nod in response.

"That means you fought with her..." Saix began "Then that's how you knew she was a girl!"

"Correct Saix"

Axel suddenly had a large grin on his face "So when you fought her, you must have lost to her, right?"

"Naturally" Rena replied with a grin.

"It seems I was the exception so far" Saix muttered.

"That's cos I was going easy on ya, now you know of my power, you should have figured that out by now Saix" She replied with a smirk looking at him.

"Perhaps I was going easy on you" Saix stated.

'_So that's how he wants to play it'_

"We will never find out"

"Axel stop grinning like a madman, at least I admitted it instead of crying like a girl" Xaldin said annoyed.

Axel stopped grinning, everyone stared at him.

Rena gave a look of '_oh really?'_

Saix smirked; _oh he will never live this down._

Demyx laughed a bit

"Oh to hell with this!" Axel portalled away with a red face.

The three burst out laughing, with Xigbar and Xaldin watching them.

"So just like I told you right?" Xaldin whispered to Xigbar.

"Definitely, sorry I didn't believe you and here I thought Xemnas had lost the plot"

"She's incredible; too bad she's not with us..." Xigbar whispered.

"I know..."

"Well seeing as Axel bailed on us, Dem and Saix can you show me the rest of this place?" Rena asked.

Saix nodded with Demyx replying, "Sure thing, Ren-Chan"

"We'll see ya two later!" Rena exclaimed before leaving with Saix and Demyx.

Xaldin choked "Did Demyx just call her Ren-Chan?" He asked.

Xigbar smiled, "Yeah she's a softy for Demyx like me"

Xaldin sighed, "That's hard to believe after fighting with her"

"I know, well I'm out of here, catch you later Xal" Xigbar waved goodbye before portalling out.

Xaldin did the same. Leaving the arena to be empty...Well not _completely empty._

Xemnas stood amazed.

"I had no idea her power extended _that_ far. You sure have come a long way Rena...I can sense it already...You'll be helping us soon, in my quest to become whole..."

* * *

Well there you have it! Xaldin appears! And ooh what does Xemnas mean? You'll find out later! MUCH LATER! Anyways Merry Christmas everyone!

On a side note: I didn't mean to make Axel the laughing stock, I am so sorry! I'll make it up to you in the bonus scene!

Time for...

**Super duper random bonus scene #4**

Rena: Aw come on Axel!

She jumped on his bed.

Axel: ...

Rena: Please?

She tried pushing him.

Axel: ...

Rena: Fine then, I guess I'll go find Saix then...

She was about to go.

Axel woke up with an angry expression.

Axel: What do you want?

Rena: Just tell me did you seriously cry, I thought your reason for losing was that, it was against your policy to hit women, Got It Memorized?

Rena imitated Axel's stance.

Axel couldn't help but smile.

Axel: You're doing it all wrong. And yes I did cry _only a bit _cos you hurt my back so damn much.

Rena: Really?

Axel: Yeah...

He began rubbing his back, or tried to.

Rena walked back to him.

Rena: Well I'm sorry, I'll tell ya what lie on your stomach for me.

Axel choked.

Axel: ...What?

Rena: No questions just do it!

Axel was finding Rena kinda hot at the moment but he did what he was told.

Rena placed bought her hands on his back and began to massage it.

Axel was in bliss because he was getting massaged and it was done by Rena.

Rena: How is it?

Axel: Very...Nice...And...

Rena: You know I quite fancy guys who are...

She went to lean to his ear.

Rena: Sensitive...

Axel found his heaven well that is until he woke up.

_Damnit!_


	8. Organization XIII

Yep I'm back again whoopee! I'm stressing out a bit, so I've taken this time to update this fic, isn't that nice!!

Well I'm gonna cut the rant short and move straight to chapter 8 of Binding Ties

Nope I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I'll never will it belongs tos Square Enix and I've come to terms with that but my OC Rena belongs to me

A/N Instead of Rena meeting everyone individually in every chappie (Except Larxene and Roxas, they'll come later), I've decided this chappie is just going to be a summary of how she met them and what she thinks of them, I'm also going to include everyone she's met so far, so their part would be quite short.

Writing in _italics _is Rena's thoughts and what she is currently thinking

(Thoughts) Are any members thoughts...that sound weird but you'll understand once you read it

**(Thoughts) **Is mysterious voice...

_**C**h_a_p_t_e_r_** 8- O**r_g_a_n_i_z_a_t_i_o_n__** XIII..**__Kinda_

_So far I have met six members out of thirteen of Organization XIII._

Eventually I met everyone during Saix and Demyx's tour of the castle.

Well...everyone except Number 12 and 13 who conviently stepped out. The guys I met were a little weird, but hell this was Organization XIII I was practically in the **centre of _weird. _**

_News of mine and 'Xig-chan' fight spread like wildfire so the rest of the members couldn't be bothered to fight me...how **boring**_

_**So here I am lying on my bed wondering what the hell I'm susposed to do until dinner**_

_I guess I can look back...right? That'll waste some time..._

I looked at the window

_Damn...I can't even tell how time passes here. It's always dark...How do they know when to sleep and get up?_

"Anyways..."

I close my eyes and let out a sigh

Number I- Xemnas _'Doesn't have a nickname...maybe Mansex..."_

_The leader of Organization XIII and big boss of all nobodies. For some reason he's letting me stay here for free...**Yeah Right**_

_While I'm looking for friends, I'm going to try and find out what he wants from me. But I'm going kill him for making this castle freaking white all over...if I feel like it._

_He has no aura...which is really strange_

Number II-Xigbar _'Freeshooter'_

_This guy doens't act his age or his rank and is a real softy for Demyx like me but only when there's no-one else there. He wanted to fight me, so that I could prove why I can stay here, he has a lot of guts, I must say. It's hard to believe that even Saix who's lower than him acts all serious compared to Xigbar _

_But I'm glad, he's actually alright to be with. He warned me about Saix temper...Ouch..**But I don't think he'll be like that with me..heh**_

_**Chaotic Distortion.**_

Number III-Xaldin _'Whirl-Wind Lancer'_

_Now this is a guy whose completely opposite to Xigbar. He was actually the first member of the Organization that I fought with, and I must say he fights **hard. **But in the end I managed to defeat him and thanks to him, I have some awesome wind power on my side. Too bad the others won't fight me... _

**(I'd love to have all that the power)**

_Ok...where did that come from? Anyways he's also alright, unless you mess up the living room or kitchen, (Yep Xaldin cooks dinner...go figure) then as Axel said 'you'll get **skewered**' I know where he's coming from, those six lances pulls quite a big punch._

_**Free Wind.**_

* * *

Number IV-Vexen _'Chilly Academic'_

_I met this guy in the labs, I must say he's a tad freakier than any of the others I met. How did it go?...Oh right.._

Saix and Demyx had led me right into the labs in the castle, for the sole reason of meeting their Number IV.

Anyways, 'Number IV' was busily doing science stuff

_"_Hey Vexen! Me and Saix brought someone to meet ya!_" _Demyx chirpped

'Vexen' looked quite annoyed by Demyx outburst and turned to face us. As soon as he looked at me, I could feel a slight chill coming from him.

_I'm cold...why? Is it...oh it's his power...ice_

He contiued to stare at me "Ah so you are this guest that Superior was talking about?"

I nodded "Sure why not?"

I didn't like that look he was giving me. Saix put a hand in front of me and shook his head at Vexen

_Huh?_

Vexen sighed and turned back to whatever he was doing "I wasn't planning anything _Saix..._now leave me be_"_

"Let's go Rena..." Saix muttered

I looked at him weird but shrugged "Whatever"

We turned to the door, "I'm Rena, _nice_ to meet you Vexen" and left

I didn't notice _that smirk_ when we left

(This girl can absorb powers...how very interesting...very interesting indeed...)

_Hmm...something tells me I got to be careful around Vexen..._

_**Piercing Ice.**_

* * *

Number V- Lexaeus '_Slient Hero'_

_He was actually in the kitchen. It was a short meeting, seeing as he was a man of few words, which was fine by me. It's not like I was staying here permanently. Still..._

I was letting go of the fact that the colour white will forever haunt me and if these guys are used to it...why can't I, right?

**_Xemnas is so dead..._**

"This is the kitchen Ren-Chan! Xaldin cooks our meals for us" Demyx explained

"Oh really? I didn't know that he could cook"

"We're more complex than you think Rena, even if we're not complete" Saix said softly as he turned to the side.

Once again Saix suprised me

"Saix...I'm..." I was about to go to him when Demyx exclaimed "Lexaeus! That's Rena, the one the boss was talking about!"

I turned to face the tall, muscular man standing by Demyx

_So strong...like... the very earth itself...  
_

"...Oh so you're Rena...The one who fought against the others and Xigbar?"

I grinned, "Yep that's me"

He turned away "I'm Lexaeus, Number V of the Organization...nice to meet you" He muttered as he stalked off

"Ren-Chan don't worry about Lex, he's always like that. We call him The Slient Hero because he doesn't talk much!" Demyx exclaimed

I smiled "I see..."

_I think I'm beginning to understand these guys alot more..._

_**Calm Earth.**_

* * *

Number VI-Zexion _'Cloaked Schemer'_

_We found this guy in the library, he seemed...distant_

"This is the library Ren-Chan!" Demyx looked around "We have to be extra quiet, just in case Larxene is here"

"Who's Larxene?" I asked

"She's Number XII" Saix replied

"Oh right...wait did you say _she? _As in she's a girl?" I asked shocked

Saix smirked "Yes because when I say she, I mean **she**"

"Shut up Saix"

He out a chuckle

(You amuse me so much Rena...)

"Oh look Zexy is there!" Demyx exclaimed running off to said person

"Wait did Demyx just say..."

"He means Zexion"

"O-okay..." _Demyx's nicknames for everyone...is starting to get weird..._

"Demyx! Get off me! What did I say about disturbing me when I'm in the library?!" A voice exclaimed

"Aww...but Zexy..." Demyx whimpered

"And DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"

"Fine then..." _I can just tell Demyx is_ _having a strut_

I let out a smile "C'mon we better go to Demyx before he starts having a tantrum"

"Heh...I suppose we should"

(Though I wouldn't mind if we were alone...Wait what I'm I thinking?)

"Damnit Demyx..." 'Zexion' sighed "Look just be quiet here or just go, alright?"

"But...I want you to meet Ren-Chan!"

"Ren-Chan?"

"That would be me"

Me and Saix came walking towards Demyx and 'Zexion'

He was actually shorter than the other members, but maybe cos he was sitting down with book in hand, _I dunno_

_A strange misty aura covered him...like it was hiding the truth...an illusion?_

He turned to look at me and I notice he also had his hair covering his right eye...

_Is he like me?_

"Is this the one then?" His voice broke my thoughts

_He can't be...cos he's a nobody. What am I thinking?_

Saix nodded while Demyx grinned "Yep this is Ren-Chan!"

"Actually it's Rena, I let Demyx call me that. Nice to meet you Zexion"

He nodded "As you know I'm Zexion, Number VI of the Organization"

"I see...well looks like you're busy with your book..." I looked around the libary "Wow you have lots of books here don't you?"

"Of course...why are you asking?"

"It's just...I like books...and I hope you don't mind if I come back here from time to time"

Saix just stared at me, while Zexion looked a bit shocked before returning to his normal expression.

He let out a nod "I suppose...you are our _guest_"

I smiled "Thanks...well I'll get Demyx out of your hair now"

"Bye Zexy!" Demyx exclaimed giving him a hug, much to Zexion's displeasure before returning to my side

"Rena you go on ahead, I need to talk to Zexion for a bit"

I looked at Saix for a bit before turning away "Sure...C'mon Dem show me the next place!"

We walked away, all the while Saix staring at me...

Once we were out of earshot, he began to speak to Zexion

"So what do you need to talk about?"

"Vexen"

_That's all I heard before Demyx dragged me away...yeah I know I have good hearing as well...I'm defintely staying away from Vexen now. Cos if Saix is worried about him for me_..._something's up..._

_**Wavering Illusion.**_

Number VII-Saix _'Lunar Divider'_

_There's something about Saix that I can't put my finger on...but I digress. He was the only one I fought with that gave me a choice of coming to the Organization with him or to leave. I took his first option and came with him, for the sole purpose of finding my friends...as I reckon that they're nobodies...and all nobodies like Saix end up in the Organization right? _

_It seems to me that Saix has a split personality, sometimes he's serious, sometimes he laughs...and sometimes he **tries **to be funny...But if they're nobodies...devoid of all emotions...how can this be true?_

_Thinking about Saix gives me a headache..._

**(Is that so? Heh...it'll be more fun then)**

_That voice again...who is that?  
_

_**Sliver moon.**_

Number VIII-Axel '_Flurry of Dancing Flames...what a name_'

_As with Saix...there's something about Axel too...that makes me have a sense of remembrance...Anyways, Axel was the second member of the Organization that I fought, he lost against me with his excuse being that he couldn't hit women, 'it's my policy Got it memorized?' I figured Axel was trying to be a ladies man, but I don't like him in that way...to me he's like an older brother...weird huh?_

_That reminds me Axel left all red when Xaldin mentioned he cried like a girl after I fought him, maybe I should go to him..._

_**Blazing fire.**_

Number IX-Demyx_ 'Melodious Nocturne'_

_Like the previous two, Demyx also gives me a weird feeling as well..._

_I fought with Demyx and if he wasn't such a cutie I would have seriously hurt him, good thing I didn't. Demyx acts like a kid even though he's part of an Organization. But I'm glad there's someone like him here, he actually brightens up this dull **WHITE **place. Demyx calls me Ren-Chan and he's gives the other members nicknames as well...I wonder what he calls Saix?_

_It's funny thinking about it..._

_**Flowing Water**_.  


* * *

Number X-Luxord_ 'Gambler of Fate'_

_I met him in the living room, as me and Dem decided to wait for Saix to return there. He was busy playing cards with Xigbar, so we didn't stay that long..._

Xigbar was sitting at a table holding cards and a blond man was sitting opposite him.

"Oh hey Xigbar!" I greeted. He turned to see us

"Well looky here, it's the dudette and Dem"

"Xiggy!" Demyx exclaimed

"Dem you have seriously got to stop doing that..." He sighed

I focused on the blond man

_There was a mixed feeling coming from his aura...Luck...time...what the hell?_

"Oh Luxord you ain't met Rena have you?"

"Nope I'm afraid not" 'Luxord'

"Well this is the mysterious guest that Sups was talking about"

"So I see. Well Rena, I'm Luxord Number X of the Organization. I'm known as the Gambler of Fate...do you want to know why?"

_I guess...it would explain the power of his aura..._

I nodded "Just watch us play for a bit, love"

I shrugged "Well why not? We're waiting for Saix, might as well kill some time"

"Why? What happened to the psycho?"

"We met Zexion and he wanted to talk to him, so he told us to move on and he'll come later"

Xigbar shrugged "Okay"

Xigbar turned his attention back to his cards and we watched the two play cards...

Round after Round, Luxord always won. Demyx would occasionally slip by Luxord to see his cards, to tell Xigbar, but Luxord would still win

_So his power is based on time as well as luck. He can manipulate time in order to see Xigbar's cards...what a cool power...(_A/N I can't explain Luxord's power quite well, so any ideas would be nice!)

Soon after Saix found us and we moved on

"Nice meeting ya Luxord!" I exclaimed

"Likewise, love"

_**Lingering time**_

* * *

Number XI-Marluxia '_Graceful Assassin'_

_I met this guy when Saix and Demyx led me into the gardens. Hell I'm not suprised, I mean they have a library, a lab, a living room and **a kitchen**_

_Why not have a garden? We didn't stay long cos he pratically kicked us out. What a jerk! Okay maybe that was harsh...  
_

There were many beautiful flowers

"Wow the only place in this castle that isn't freaking white! Just who looks after these flowers and makes them grow?"

"Marluxia, he's Number XI, he has power of nature, if you wondering" Saix explained

"Geez thanks for the information, but I wanted to figure it out on my own"

"Oh well" Saix shrugged

"Saix...you're really-"

"Just what do you think you're doing here?" A voice asked

A man with _pinkish _hair portalled in

_Saix was right...I can feel the flowers life coming from him..._

"Marluxia we are merely showing the guest our castle" Saix replied

"Yeah her name's Rena" Demyx added

He turned to look at me "Oh really?"

"Well know that you've seen this place, you can leave"

_Fine...I didn't want to talk to you anyway_

"Alright, but I can I say something?"

He gave a slight nod, allowing me to continue

"This place is really beautiful," I started, looking around this garden "You must have put alot of hard work into taking care of these flowers, I mean I can feel the flowers...it's like they're happy..."

I sighed turning back to him "Nice meeting you," I turned to Saix and Demyx "C'mon guys lets roll!"

"Wait..."

"Huh?"

"You can..." He turned away "Come here if you want...later on"

"Really?"

"Sure..."

"Um..okay...thanks..."

We left afterwards

(She can feel the flowers? What is she?)

_I guess he's not that bad... _

_**Blooming Nature. **_

* * *

_**After that I got tired of walking but now I knew where everything was, I could easily portal in and out. Saix told me** t**hat the other two members were on a mission and I'd have to meet them later, as well him and Demyx having a mission soon, so I decided to let those two go as I retreated back into my room, which is where I am now...Just waiting...**_**  
**

**(Aww...are you all alone? I'll keep you company)**

_(Who are you?)_**  
**

**(You don't remember I'm disappointed 'Rena')**

_(What?)_**  
**

**(Why are you hanging around with this pathetic bunch? ****I'm going to sleep)**

_Who is that strange voice..._

Indeed who is that strange voice? Well you'll find out later! Man this chapter took ages to write, I got distracted by KH-The Stupid Files on youtube! Anyways this is the longest I've written, so be thankful and REVIEW!!!


	9. Lightning Strikes!

Sorry for the long wait but exams are over and my internet is not hating me at the moment!

Well I'm going to cut the rant short and present chapter 9!

WHOOPPEE!...cough...

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters, they belong to Square Enix, but Rena is my OC

_**C**_h_a_p_t_e_r _**9**- _**L**_i_g_h_t_n_i_ng_ **S**t_r_i_k_e_s

_That voice in my head...just who was that?_

I shook my head, great I'm going crazy, it must be because of all the WHITE in this place. It reminds me of being in a mental asylum or something.

I jumped off my bed and wondered what to do next

_Maybe I should 'check' on Axel seeing he left in a strut...I think it's kind of sweet he cried cos I whooped him. But that's probably just me..._

Hmm...should I go the normal way, or the super darkness express way?

Well considering none of these guys actually use the doors in this place, I think I'll be polite and go with option number one

I left my room and went up the corridor until I reached door number VIII.

I knocked on the door

_No reply_

I knocked again

_No reply_

At that point I thought screw the politeness, so I just conjured up a portal on his door and went through it

His room was very...RED, but I shrugged it off since I figured the red obession was to do with his power of fire, like Xemnas' obession over white cos of his...um...power...over...nothing? The guy didn't have an aura, that's freaky enough...

Suprising enough Axel wasn't actually in his room...he was outside on his private balcony.

_And here I thought I was the only special one with the balcony_

Axel was just staring at the sky. Well that's all I saw since is back was facing me. But I could tell he was deep in thought

_About what I wonder?_

I stalked towards him, the door to the balcony was already opened

"Axel?"

* * *

"Axel?" 

I turned around to find Rena standing by the door to the balcony

"Hey" I replied before turning back

I heard footsteps towards me and there she was standing beside me

"Lovely night isn't it?" She joked

I laughed "It's always night here Rena"

She laughed a bit "I know. How on earth do you guys know when to wake up for the 'morning'?"

"We just do, it's like waking up with the curtains closed"

"Oh..."

Slience

I always hate it being slient but then again I hate it being noisy, that's why I don't mind Demyx strumming on his sitar 'sometimes'

But with Rena...it's awkard

"So...um...did Dem and Saix show you the whole of the castle?" I asked breaking the slience

"Yep, I also met everyone else well except Number 12, who I heard is called Larxene and she's a **she** and Number 13"

"Well Number 13 is Roxas, he is actually alright to be with, though he gets a bit annoyed sometimes..._**with me.**_ He's the youngest member of the Organization"

"Oh really?"

"Yep and what have you heard about Larxene?"

"Not much to be honest, except she's the only female in your Organization"

"Well there's that...and the fact she's a sadist. Just stay away from her, she tends to get jealous for no reason"

"Oh really?" I could hear the smugness in her voice

"I mean it Rena"

"Alright, alright thanks for the warning but it's not my fault if she's starts on me, okay?"

I turned to face her "You're something else Rena"

She faced me "Oh I know that" She replied with a smirk

_There's that feeling...but how?_

My hand went to touch her cheek, she was startled a bit but she continued to stare at me

"Rena...do you feel...something...between us?"

* * *

_What does he mean? I don't understand_

He withdrew his hand and turned back to face the sky once more, when I didn't reply

"Sorry...I'm talking a load of crap...don't mind me..." He mumbled

I could have sworn I saw some hurt in his eyes as he turned away

"Axel..." I put my hand on his shoulder, he tensed a bit but relaxed

"Just tell me what you meant"

"Just forget it, it's nothing, okay?"

"But I-"

A large buzzing noise and a kunai thrown at me interrupted me, I dodged it of course

"Oh so you can dodge...what's so interesting about that"

"What the hell!" I exclaimed

I turned to see a woman in the organization cloak, with blond hair and two sets of antennae coming from her hair. She looked a bit angry, but she's not the one that got a kunai thrown at her!

"Let me guess..."

Axel turned to look at her as well

"Yep that's Larxene, Number XII of the Organisation"

"Why thank you Axel for the nice introduction..."

"Hmph whatever, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Well..." She faced me "I was looking for our lovely _guest" _She replied with such venom_  
_

"So that I can get holes in my body with your kunai?" I asked annoyed

"Hmm not a bad idea..."

"Bring it on!"

I was about to leap towards her when Axel stepped in front "Don't even think about it"

Larxene looked confused and even...hurt?

"Or you have to deal with me" Axel stated in a stern voice, that I have never heard

_Axel...why are you?_

I touched Axel's shoulder "It's alright, I don't mind fighting her, I was bored after all, no-one wanted to fight me"

Axel turned to face me with a smirk "Well if it's a fight you want then..." He stepped out of the way, all the while Larxene eyes never leaving him...

I unsheathed my sword and turned to look at her "Now where were we? Oh right I was going to whoop you!"

Larxene broke out of her stunned mood and smirked "That's fine by me"

It was at that point I saw a yellow aura around her

_Electric currents...reminds me of a storm...lightning?_

A fight between two women...that's what they call a cat fight...only this cat fight is EXTREME!

Well there you have it! Sorry it was short but I will make it up to you in the next chappie- Larxene Vs Rena! Ooh you won't want to miss it! So REVIEW!!!

I didn't have bonus scene last time cos the chappie was too long so it's time for...

**Super Duper Bonus scene...kinda**

_Why Axel was staring at the stars. He was thinking many things...  
_

1.Graffiti 'Mansex' all over Xemnas' room...actually bad idea. That's a DEATH WISH

2.Steal Xigbar's gun and shoot at Saix, so Xiggy will get beaten up again...hehheh

3. Tell Xaldin to make him his favorite sandwhich

4. Mix up Vexen's experiments and make his lab go kaboom!

5. Stay away from Lex...

6.Annoy Zexion in the library by getting Demyx on him

7. Generally annoy Saix for hogging up Rena's attention

8. Relax and chill...

9. Jam with Demyx, he is one of his buds after all

10. Try and beat Luxord at his own game, like hell that will happen

11. Burn some of Marly's plants...BURN!

12. How to get Larxene of his case

13. How to cheer up Roxas from his angsting


	10. Lightning Strikes twice!

Hey I'm back again with chapter 10! Thanks for everyone who faved this story but can you review as well plz, cos that will be very nice! And also thanks to those who reviewed so far! Well I guess it's to our featured presentation now!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I'll never will, no matter how much I cry! Damn Square Enix, but Rena is my OC

_**(Writing) **_is mysterious voice..._**  
**_

_**C**h_a_p_t_e_r_ **1**_0_**- L**i_g_h_t_n_i_n_g_** S**_t_r_i_k_e_s** T**_w_i_c_e_

"I can't wait to destroy you, but I think I'll have a little fun with you considering your a girl and all" Larxene smirked

"Yeah you're right I am a girl, alot _younger _than you, it seems" I smirked back

"Ooh nice..." Axel cheered

Larxene shot him a dirty look before turning her hateful gaze on me "Oh now it's on!"

"Are we going to be talking, or can we just get this fight going!"

Larxene gave a smirk before disappearing "Where the?"

I suddenly sensed her aura once again but it was gone as quick as it came. It reappeared again, but it seemed like she was everywhere!

_Her speed...it's quick_

Kunais were thrown at me from all directions, I jumped and Larxene appeared above me with a sly smirk on her face "Got you"

She summoned lightning and hurled it towards me

_Oh crap_

I took the full force of the lightning and landed on the ground almost electrocuted

"Rena!" Axel exclaimed

"I'm okay..._I think"_

I got up once more, some electric charges still around me. I shook myself and gazed up "It's that all you got, you're so weak! Heh you're no fun! I could..."

Just then the air felt heavy and my chest began to pound, drowning out whatever Larxene was saying. Something...or someone...was pulling on my heart

_**(She shouldn't have said that about**_ '_**us'**_** Rena)**

_Just who the hell are you?_

_**(My, my you still can't remember me? It hasn't been that long, but I suppose I haven't been able to talk to you in that time)**_

_What the hell are you talking about?_

**_(You'll understand Rena...once you remember_ what happened _'that day')_**

_'That day?' Wait...when I..._

_**(Heh I could tell you but it's more enjoyable this way...seeing you suffer...)**_

_What?_

_**(Until later...'Ren chan')  
**_

The air was breathable once more and whatever was pulling on my heart withdrew. I placed a hand on my chest

_Damnit! Who or what the hell was that? I wasn't imagining it for sure_...

That day...When the heartless came and-

"Wakey, wakey!" She threw some kunais at me once more disrupting my trail of thoughts.

_I have to figure this out later...First I got to defeat Larxene. I got myself into this... _

I swang my sword and whacked them back at her, using _my wind powers _in combination

As she dodged her kunai's, I lunged towards her and used _my fire powers _within my sword and gave one quick strike.

She blocked with her kunais, which reduced to ash.

She gasped at me as lowered my sword and looked straight at her "Tell me, it's that all you got?" I asked with a smirk

"Hmph!" She portalled out in a strut

Axel walked up to me and clapped "Nice one Rena!"

"...Thanks..." Suddenly I felt light headed

Axel stopped clapping when he saw my face"...Rena? You okay?"

I was defintely dizzy. My sword dropped on the ground with a clang, the sound of it echoing, getting louder...

_Then Black _

* * *

I caught Rena in my arms. I looked down at her and it seemed like she was asleep 

_What happened to her?_

I placed my hand on her forehead, it wasn't hot

_Not a fever? She must be tired then...  
_

I cradled her in my arms and stood up, picking up her sword on the ground on the way

I entered my room and set the sword down by the bed and placed Rena on my bed

I gazed at her my hand brushing her cheek gently. The words that I wanted to tell her before, were coming once more

"Rena...I hope you remember me..." I whispered

"Axel! Have you seen Ren-Chan?!" A voice exclaimed outside my door

"Yes Demyx she's here sleeping"

"WHAT!!"

A portal appeared in my room with Demyx running from it

He looked at me, then at Rena, then at me again

"What did you do to her?" He asked pointing a finger at me

I sighed

_Demyx can be annoying_

"I didn't do **anything. **Rena came into my room to have a chat, then Larxene came and they started to fight. She won obiviously but then she fainted. I think it's cos she's tired. Is that okay with you, Dem?"

"...Yes..."

I slapped my head "Damnit Demyx you can be real ass sometimes..."

Demyx didn't reply he just stared at Rena "Um...Ren-Chan looks cute when she's sleeping" He said dreamily as he walked towards her on the other side of the bed

I stood up "Easy there, Dem let her rest. Anyways why are you here?"

Demyx grinned "I told you I was looking for **my **Ren-Chan!"

_Did he just say **my **Ren-Chan?_

I growled, just a bit "Well you found her, now go"

"Aww..Ax...why are you being mean..." Demyx whinned,

_That could only mean one thing..._

"Demyx..."

_I have to stop him..._

"I thought you were my friend..."

_Before he..._

"Demyx...don't..."

_Oh crap..._

"I think I'm going..."

"NO FOR THE LOVE OF KINGDOM HEARTS!" I exclaimed

"...CRY..."

Demyx was about to turn on the waterworks

When there was another portal appeared in my room

_Does everyone think there's a party in here or something? **COS IT IS MY ROOM!!!**_

And who else but Saix strolls in

"Ah there you are Axel...I been wondering..." He stopped when he saw Rena asleep on my bed

"Yep I found her, Axel says she came to talk to him, then Larxene came to fight her, then she got tired and went to sleep" Demyx replied hyper actively

Saix continued to stare at her, which was starting to annoy me greatly

"Look I think we should just let her sleep, she might appreciate it if we weren't watching her sleep, right Saix?"

Saix turned to me suddenly,

_I could have sworn there was some red...nah I must have imagined it..._

"Right..."

The three of us turned to leave, when we heard,

"...Don't leave...me..."

Oooh the mysterious voice returns and Rena's fainted, oh noes! You may find out what she's dreaming about in the next chappie...But anyways REVIEW!!!_  
_

Sorry it's short but the bonus scene is longer so it's. Time for,

**Super Duper Bonus scene! (I forget what number) Extra long!  
**

_How Demyx ended up looking for Rena in Axel's room_

Demyx and Saix returned form their latest mission and as usual Saix was frustrated with Demyx once more.

"Demyx how many times do I have to tell you, that you have to actually **kill **those heartless before it gets stuck in your head"

"...But they're so cute..."

Saix slapped his head

_Why, oh why must the superior insist that Demyx has to be my partner?_

"Look just get out of my way"

"Okie I'm goin to tell Ren-Chan about the mission!"

Demyx skipped away, leaving Saix to sweatdrop

_Kingdom Hearts why must you punish me so..._

Demyx made a stop at Rena's room, in which he knocked polietly.

"Ren-Chan! It's me Demyx"

There was no reply, so he entered it, to find she wasn't there

"Hmm...where could Ren-Chan have gone?"

Demyx began to look around,

He went into the library and searched around. He checked in a couple of books, but she wasn't **in there**

Demyx saw Zexion and asked "Hey Zex-" Zexion gave him a look "-ion, have you seen Ren-Chan?"

"No I haven't, have you checked her room?"

"Yep"

"Then go ask someone else"

"Okay"

_No weird nickname this time?_

Demyx gave him a hug before running away

"DAMNIT DEMYX!!!" Zexion threw a book at Demyx

Demyx tried the living room, where Xig-Chan was sitting on the couch eating a sandwich

"XIGGGYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Demyx exclaimed

Xigbar choked on his sandwich

He turned to see Demyx "Dem...Don't...Ever...Do...That...Again"

Demyx shrugged then smiled "Sure. Anyways have you seen Ren-Chan?"

"Oh the dudette. Nope I haven't seen her since she was with you, why are you asking?"

"Cos I wanna tell her about my mission, she wasn't in her room"

"How about asking Axel, he'll know since Rena's been hanging with you, him and the psy-"

Just then Saix walked into the room and left to the kitchen

"Saix."

"Who's psy-Saix?"

"Never mind. My best bet is try Axel, he'll know"

"Okay thanks Xiggy!"

Demyx left the room

_Damn Demyx for his childness..._


	11. Divided

Hey again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope I've kept you in suspense, so without any delay, I present chapter 11 of Binding Ties!

As always I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters, they belong to Square Enix. I only own my OC Rena and this story!

A/N _"Writing"_ is Rena speaking

**"Writing" **is the mysterious voice...

_**C**_h_a_p_t_e_r **1**1- **D**_i_v_i_ded _

_"What_ _just happened..."_

I looked around I was in a pitch black place. I couldn't see anything, even myself

_"Is this a dream?"_

**"No of course not silly!"**

_"You again..."_

The place suddenly brightened up and I could see where I was.

_"What the hell!"_

I was in an empty white space, both ground and ceiling were white

_"Argh! Not more damn white!"_

**"Oh I forgot how much you hate white. Oh well it does represent 'your' side after all"**

_"My side? What do you mean?"_

**"You'll see...Turn around"**

I listened to the voice and saw some sort of glass/mirror acting as a wall. I walked towards it, noticing all the while thatI could see through to the other side

_"Pitch black...There's nothing..."_

I put my hand on the glass, when suddenly a pair of hands appeared on the other side of the glass

**"Are you sure...that there's nothing?"**

And there she was...

_"Another me?!"_

I could see her clearly, even with the darkness around her. She had the same hair, clothes and even the same sword...but her eyes

_Bright amber..._

_"Who or what the hell are you! Why do you look like me?!"_

She laughed

**"In this place, You are 'you' and I'm 'me' This is what I look like"**

I stared at her

"I'm...'me' Just what the hell are you on about?!"

She laughed once again

**"Take a look at yourself...and you'll understand"**

She disappeared for moment and in her place...stood...me?

My hair was tied in a pony as always but it was blond instead of raven, my clothes were the same and my sword was still sheathed on my back. But my eyes...

_Both my eyes were emerald green..._

"My left eye...it's green again...and my hair...just like it was when I was little...just before..."

She reappeared once more with a smirk

**"So now do you understand Ren-Chan? Now do you remember me?"**

I didn't reply to her question, I looked around

"Just where are we?"

**"In your heart...Oops I mean 'our' heart"**

_"...Our heart?"_

**"Heh, you truly have forgotten...I guess it's my fault...since that memory is on my side after all"**

"_Memory?"_

Just as I said that word, little spheres of light appeared around me

**"Your memories...I keep making that mistake, I mean 'our' memories are represented in those sphere of lights, everything we've experienced, will create another sphere"**

I picked up one of the spheres and I could seethe fight between me and Saix

"_This is when I fought with Saix..."_

**"Get it?"**

I let go of the sphere and let it float around

"_It still doesn't explain who you are"_

**"I'm 'me' but at the same time I'm 'you' as well, that's why you take on my form, when I'm asleep"**

_"What?"_

She was talking in riddles once again

**"I've been asleep for quite a long time now Rena...But ever since you gazed at that large heart...I've woken up..."**

_"Just tell me...what the hell is this? And just what are you?"_

She turned around her back facing me **"Oh you are soooo boring Rena. Always want everyone to just plainly tell you, instead of figuring it out by yourself! Fine maybe this will help you..."**

A bright ball fell from the sky? She caught it in her hand, staring at it for a brief moment

**"This. This will tell you what you want to know Rena..."**

She pressed the light ball against the glass, it pushed out slowly through the glass and flew straight into my chest. Where it was absorbed

I fell back

* * *

I stood staring at 'her'

**I don't understand...why I help you out so much...**

I kneeled down to her level

**Its cos I owe you one...and you'll soon give me what I want**

**Rena... **

**"This is the memory...of 'That day' "**

**The day I was born...**

Well that's it folks! Sorry if it was well short and very confusing! It's just a filler chappie, the next chappie is long! I guarantee it! Basically this is during when Rena fainted after fighting Larxene. She's somehow in her heart, which is divided into two sides. Her side is light, while the other side is pitch black and belongs to this mysterious girl...You'll find out more about her and what happened to Rena 'That Day' YOU WON'T WANT TO MISS IT!! So review plz!

Btw no bonus scene this time, cos I can't base it on this chappie, without giving the plot away...sorry!  
Besides the last bonus scene was extra long...so you know...


	12. That Day part 1

Just like I promised a quick update for Binding Ties! So now we're going to find out what happened _that day...kinda..._

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters but I own my OC Rena

_Thoughts_ Are Rena's thoughts

(_Thoughts) _Are Past Rena's thoughts

A/N This chappie is going to be told from Present Rena's P.O.V

_**C**_h_a_p_t_e_r** 1**2-**T**_h_at **D**_a_y _part 1

_Wha...What happened?_

I got up and shook my head

_Major headache...what did that 'other me' do?_

I turned around and gasped at the first thing I saw

_How..._

The Orphanage stood untouched just as it was 7 years ago

_That sphere...a memory? Memory of what?_

At that point the door opened revealling a 12 year old girl...that girl was

_Me..._

"_Guys! Hurry up! Matron said we had to do the shopping!_"

Mini-Me stepped out and unpatiently tapped her feet

_(Honestly those guys...)_

_Woah...was that her...I mean...err...my thoughts? I can hear them?__  
_

Just then a boy with spiky brown hair and jaded green eyes appeared

(_Well at least he's on time...)_

_"Rena...Dimitri's gone missing yet again, we can't leave till we find him"_

_Dimitri...that was one of them..._

Mini-Me sighed and shook her head_ "What did you do this time?"_

The boy shook his head _"I didn't do **anything!"**_

_(Yeah right...) _

_"Honestly Alex, if you stop picking on him, he'd wouldn't be like this" _

_Alex...that was the other...then the last was..._

'Alex' growled a bit as Mini-Me let out smile as another boy slightly older than Alex appeared

_"Syrus!"_

_Syrus..._

_(...Syrus here at least...) _

A boy with chestnut hair and crimson eyes appeared next to Alex and Mini-Me

_"Syrus do you know where Dimitri is?"_

Syrus shook his head _"Your guess is as good as mine Rena"_

_(Dimitri where are you?) _

Past Me thought long and hard, until she snapped her fingers

_"I got it!" _She ran back into the house, I decided to follow her...

(_Dimitri always in the music room...)_

_More like I 'had' to follow her, something was forcing me to follow her. _

While I was 'forced' to go into the house I looked at Alex and Syrus, they obiviously didn't see me

_This is them...My friends... _

_I remember what they looked like before...but I couldn't get their names to match their faces. Is this what those spheres do? Make you relive your memories? Hmm...it's starting to make sense...this must be a deep memory...and that means all my deepest memories lies with that 'other' me, that's why I can't remember certain events in my life. Like what happened when I was little, my mother, my father...and how I lost my friends..._

_Then this memory is when..._

_"Dimitri! Come on! Matron asked me to do the shopping and we're waiting for you to come!" _Mini-Me voice broke my thoughts

I looked around, I was in some sort of music room.

A boy with short raven hair and cerulean eyes stared at the piano taking no notice of Mini-Me

_That must be Dimitri..._

"Dimitri...What's wrong?"

"Can you um...play that song...cos I wanna play on my guitar!" Dimitri exclaimed

(_Aww...even though he's 11...he still acts like he's 4...)_

_Is it just me...or does Dimitri...look like..._

Mini-Me sat at the piano "Okay one time only and then we gotta to go shopping, Alex and Syrus are waiting for us you know"

Dimitri nodded his head "Of course!"

Mini-Me began to play, while Dimtri strummed a couple of notes

A/N They're playing your favorite song!

_Hmm haven't heard that song in a long while..._

Just then Alex and Syrus appeared in the room and listened to the two 'duet'. When they ended, Alex and Syrus gave a round of applause with Mini-Me and Dimitri bowing

I looked at Alex and Syrus once again

_And these two they look alot like..._

Mini-Me interrupting my thoughts by leaving the room with the others causing me, in effect leave the room

_I hate being dragged like this... _

* * *

The four walked along rather 'peacefully', with the occasional mini fights between Alex and Syrus breaking out, but it was more one sided 

_Actually more Axel sided...Wait did I just say Axel! I meant...Alex...What the!_

Mini-Me was looking happier than the last time I remembered

"Guys"

_Was I really that happy...?_

Mini-Me was sitting on a bench, with Dimitri next to her, Syrus leaned on the wall behind them and Alex sat on the side.

The four were gazing at the sky

"Guys...it's a nice day...huh?" Alex asked

"Of course it is! When we're with Ren-Chan!" Dimitri exclaimed

_Ren-Chan...Demyx calls me that..._

"Everyday is nice Alex...cos we're altogether" Mini-Me replied

"And we'll always be...right?" She added gazing at a passing cloud

"Promise!" Alex and Dimitri exclaimed with Syrus giving a nod

_And Syrus is quiet most of the time...a bit like..._

I let out a smile

_Of course I was happy..._

The blue skies..turned dark and the sun no longer shone...This was the beginning of the nightmare...

_...Then it all fell apart... _

Oooh part 1 END! I know my chappie's are getting shorter but this is just PART 1 okay! So we learn of Rena's friends...who oddly remind her of certain Organization XIII members...hmm...Well you'll find out what happened 'That Day' in part 2! And the song that Rena and Dimitri played is up to you!

Once again apologies no bonus scene in this chappie! I will make it up to you guys by updating quicker!

Till then REVIEW!!!


	13. That Day part 2

Yep I'm back again whoopee!

I hope I've been keeping you in suspense and it seems from the reviews that I got...(Which was not many...but) that you know who Rena's friends are...but you still want to know what happened, well here it is part 2 of 'That Day'

And as promised it is longer!

Well let's get on with it!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters only my OC Rena

_A/N In Rena's P.O.V once again _

_Thoughts _Is Rena's thoughts

"Speaking" Is anyone in the past

**"Speaking" Is mysterious girl...**

_**T**_h_a_t_ **D**_a_y **P**_a_r_t _**2**_

_...That day when everything fell apart..._

Mini-Me gazed up to the sky again, when she noticed it getting darker_  
_

"Woah it looks like its going to rain!" Dimitri exclaimed

_No...it much worse than that..._

"We better be going back, Matron's probably waiting on us" Syrus stated

Mini-Me nodded her head in agreement and the four began to walk back home

The four could not believe the chaos that surround them. Everyone was running around in fear and screaming

"What's going on?!" Alex exclaimed

A woman noticed the four "You kids have got to run away! There's these monsters taking peoples' hearts!"

"What?!" Mini-Me exclaimed

Just then a herd of black shadows appeared

"That's them! Quickly run!"

The woman ran away leaving the four to stare at the shadows

_Heartless..._

"...Monsters that take people's hearts...I'm scared..." Dimitri whimpered

_...Dimitri...he was so young..._

Mini-me took his hand "C'mon it'll be alright let's just run!" I exclaimed

Alex and Syrus nodded

"Let's get the hell outta here!"

They ran and kept on running for their lives, not once turning back.

I was forced to follow them, once again seeing those people losing their hearts against those shadows. It made me feel so weak and helpless once again

_If only I was stronger..._

The four ran into an alley, where they stopped momentarily to catch their breath

"We need to get to the docks! There may be ships going out of this place!" Syrus exclaimed

"But the docks are on the other side! Those monsters are gonna go after us!" Mini-me retorted back

Syrus sighed "Rena don't worry...we'll be able to fight back..."

Mini-Me stared at Syrus "...How?"

Alex took out a deep breath "Me, Syrus and Dimitri...have these powers..."

"What?!" Mini-Me exclaimed

_That's right...I couldn't do a thing to help..._

At that point Dimitri let go of Mini-Me "This time I have to protect Ren-Chan!" He exclaimed

"I don't understand..."

Syrus smiled "You'll see Rena...but let's move on to the docks!"

The four were on the move once again and instead of running form the heartless, the trio fought back with Mini-Me staring in shock

At that point their auras shone brightly

Alex had fists of fire and shot out balls of fire_  
_

_Alex had red..._

Dimitri had summoned water and it danced around the heartless taking them down at the same time

_Dimitri had blue..._

Syrus fought back with his bare hands...It had seem he'd gone beserk

_And Syrus had sliver..._

_Their auras were the same_

_Their personalities were the same,_

_And their appearances were almost the same, except for eye and hair colour..._

_So I've finally found them..._

_I've been with them all along..._

_I..._

Mini-Me scream broke my thoughts and gazed back to the memory scene

"Guys I won't leave you!"

The three had their backs to her as they faced the large herd of heartless

"Rena... just go! I won't let them take your heart! " Alex exclaimed

_How could you tell me to go like that Alex?_

"Ren-Chan...I want to protect you...we'll see each other soon"

_Why did you say that Dimitri...when you knew it wasn't true_

"Rena...I..." Syrus sighed a bit "...We've had some good times right?"

_Syrus...why did you..._

"...Of course! And we still can! Now c'mon!"

Alex shook his head

"Rena...these things won't leave us alone...You gotta to get outta here...the docks are so close...we'll hold them back" Alex began

"No Alex I can't!" Tears began to fall down her eyes, I felt like crying too

"Rena listen to me" Syrus said gently turning back to look at her

"I'm sorry we can't keep our last promise to you...but we'll make this new one...I promise I'll be strong enough to live on to the next life...So that we can meet again..."

Alex and Dimitri turned back also nodding as a way of making the same promise

"Well Rena..." Alex began with a smirk

"See ya in the next life!" Dimitri exclaimed with a smile

_That's right...the next life...The next life turned out to be when you became nobodies..._

"GUYS NO!!!" She screamed

The trio took no notice and charged head on towards the herd

I could do nothing to help...this was only a memory...

I looked at Mini-me who stood there frozen with never ending tears falling down her face

..._Yet I could feel her pain...her sadness..._

_Because 7 years ago..._

_This was **My pain,**_

_**My sadness...**_

We both could do nothing but watch.

Watch the three boys fight against the herd

_Watch them lose their hearts...in one final attack which wiped the entire herd out._

Mini-Me ran to their side, I could no longer bear to watch...

_But I can still hear..._

"Guys...you did it...no more..." I could hear her tear filled whispher

"...Rena...take care of yourself...I've always...liked you..."

_Alex..._

"...Ren-Chan...we'll play again...next time...won't we?"

_Dimitri_...

"Rena...Remember...Our...Promise...we'll..meet.."

_Syrus..._

"...In the next life..."

Then there was no more voices only the sound of a young girl crying

My heart felt like breaking when I turned to look again

Mini-Me was crouched on the floor, the trio's bodies were no longer there only three heart shaped crystals, which flew towards the sky

_That's their hearts...I have to help them...get it...back..._

She didn't notice one lone heartless that spawned from the ground behind her

_"Watch Out!" I exclaimed_

It's claws pierced Mini-Me's body as she screamed in pain

"No! I won't let you! I have a promise to keep!" She exclaimed

At that point she began to glow an eerie colour

_Is this what happened to me..._

The heartless was getting absorbed in her body...mainly through her heart

_I absorbed the heartless in my body?! Then that 'other' me...in my heart is..._

Half of Mini-Me was a remnant of a heartless, while the other half was her original self

"What's...happening..."

She stopped glowing and collapsed on the ground.

The heartless half slowing changing back to its normal self, her hair changing into a dark violet colour and her right eye no longer emerald...

_But amber...is that how the 'other me' can see what's going on...so this is what she meant...  
_

"...Alex...Dimitri...Syrus...I.." She didn't finish her sentence as she fell into deep slumber

I remember hearing footsteps...

_That's probably...Master...A-_

_Then black... _

* * *

I awoke to find myself in the strange place once more. I knelt down on the ground, looking at the white floor 

**"Did you have a nice time watching that memory?"**

I didn't have to look to know who it was on the other side of the glass wall

**"Now do you know who I am?"**

"Your...my heartless...the heartless that I absorbed..._That day_"

**I could hear her clapping**

**"She finally knows!"**

"Shut up"

**"Now, now is that anyway to thank someone, who helped you remember your friends"**

_Oh right..._

I stood up and look straight at her

"I want them back..."

She cocked her head to the side **"You want what back?"**

"My memories...of them...of everything...in **my life.** Every last **one of them"**

She smirked **"Its not that easy Ren-Chan...I can't simply give them back to you...besides they belong to me now, just like one half of your heart"**

"What?!"

She shook her head **"My,my and here I thought you understood what happened," **She sighed

**"I was just a heartless... a lowly ranked one as well...I saw you...I saw you so weak...but your heart told me otherwise...this heart was strong...so strong and powerful...I wanted it...So I managed to sneak up on you...and pierced your heart...I could feel its glow...that strong heart's glow...I was so close...but you did something...you absorbed my very being into your heart since there was an opening there...but I could do nothing there...your heart was too strong...so I was force to slumber for 7 years...while residing in the half of your heart where** **I managed to pierce. And for those 7 years I was able to grow and take on this form based on your memories in that side of the heart...For the weeks that have passed...I began to wake up...when I felt that large heart...that magnificent heart...calling to me..."**

"Kingdom Hearts..." I mumbled

She look at me once more with longing in her eyes, one hand pressed against the glass wall

**"Now that I've woken up fully...I want the rest...Like you do..."**

"Like hell I'm gonna give it to you!" I exclaimed

She laughed **"...We can't do anything about it...you hold one half and I hold one half...we are dependent on each other now...if one of us goes...so does the other..."**

"So I'm half heartless...just like you are..."

She nodded **"We are actually 'half' better off than those pathetic bunch with absolutely no hearts what's so ever"**

_That's reminds me...I have to see them..._

She frowned at my expression **"Oh right now who's forgetting? Three of those fools are your friends aren't they?"**

_Demyx...Axel...and Saix..._**  
**

"How the hell do I get out of this place?"

I asked looking around

She smirked **"That's easy...just wake up..."**

"Wake up-"

And that's exactly what happened...

Well there it is folks! Poor Rena she watched her friends lose their hearts...sniff...Now we know who that other Rena is, can you guys and gals give me a suggestion for what her name will be? I was thinking on the lines of Enra...but meh...No bonus scene cos Rena's gone been through hell...but plz review!!!


	14. My Mission

Hey I'm back again! Sorry for the delay but I've been busy!

Thanks for the suggestions for what Rena's heartless should be called but I'm sorry I'm not going to use them...cos I got one I kinda like...so sorry again...

To cut the rant short-

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any characters that are in it. Rena and her heartless (drumroll)...meh you'll find out in the chappie!

_Thoughts _Are Rena's thoughts and how she talks to her heartless

_**Thoughts **_Are (Insert Rena's heartless name) speaking to Rena

_**C**_h_a_p_t_e_r **1**_3_-**M**y__ **M**_i_s_s_i_o_n_

_Wake up?_

My eyes shot open to the sight of red...

_Red...Blood...No..._

My sight was in focus once again and the red that I saw was the walls.

I sat up and it was then I realized I was in Axel's room

_Oh right I passed out on his balcony after fighting Larxene_

_**Good. You remembered something at least**_

_Oh not you again_

_**Yep you're stuck with me now**_

_Just be quiet! Raen! Woah...where did that came from?_

_**You...gave me a name...?**_

_I guess I did...Raen..._

_**...I...**_

I could feel her hesistating...it's almost as if I was in that weird place again...Face to face with her once more_**  
**_

_**I think I'll sleep now...those fools annoy me greatly...**_

_...Eh? What you're listening to me?_

_**...I'll be back Ren-Chan...**_

I felt Raen's presence leave me but I could still feel her aura within me

_I wonder why she hates them so much?  
_

I saw three figures retreating...it was them

_How can I face them...when I know who they really are...I..._

Axel's hand was on the door

_I don't want them to leave...but should I really tell them...?_

The words I wanted to say could not come out...all I could manage was

"Don't leave me..."

Those words made them stop and turn to face me. This is when I felt the auras of the past match the auras of the present

_Alex and Axel_

_Dimitri and Demyx_

_Syrus and Saix_

"Rena...are you-" Axel began

"Ren-Chan!" Demyx exclaimed running towards me and encircling me in a bear hug

"...Demyx..." I managed to say

Axel muttered something incomprendable while Saix just stared

"...It's good to see you"

Demyx let go of me and sat up on the bed

"I'm glad you woke up, Axel said you whopped Larxene in a fight! Well done!" Demyx exclaimed giving a clap

I let a smile

_'We'll play again!' _

_...He really is Dimitri...but..._

"...Thanks..."

I looked down

_Not yet...I can't tell them yet..._

"Rena" Saix voice broke my thoughts

I looked up to face him

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

_'We'll meet in the next life...won't we?' _

_That was so like Syrus...he cared so much...for me...us_

I smirked "Of course I am! And here I didn't think you cared for me Saix"

He sighed and let a smile "Why do I bother asking?"

"Rena...I..." Axel began

I could tell he was nervous about something, so I decided to speak out

"Thanks Axel" I let out a smile

_I'm smiling so much...why?_

Axel looked confused "For...What?"

"You know..." I began twiddiling my fingers "Looking after me when I passed out...or did I just happen to walk all the way into your room and plop myself on your bed?" I asked with a smirk

Axel chuckled a bit "I guess you didn't, besides it's one of my policies to take care of women, got it memorized?" He replied with his usual stance and goofy smile

"You should know by now, I always have the things you say memorized, Axel" I replied

_'I've always...liked you...'_

_Alex..._

"Axel, just how many policies do you have?" Saix asked with a raised eyebrow

"About..." Axel was counting "10"

Saix facepalmed "That wasn't the point...just forget it" He sighed

"Well what point were you tryin to make then Moon Boy?" Axel asked with a grin

Saix gritted his teeth "Not that name again..."

"Moon Boy!" Axel exclaimed

"That's it!" Saix exclaimed summoning his claymore

"Bring it on! I've always been itching to have a fight with you!" Axel exclaimed summoning his chakrams

"C'mon guys! Don't fight! Ren-Chan just woke up and besides it's nearly dinner time!" Demyx exclaimed trying to stop the two

_Syrus and Alex always fought, with poor Dimitri tryin to stop them..._

I let out a sigh

_Boys will be boys won't they_?

"Saix and Axel knock it off will ya!" I exclaimed slightly annoyed

The two turned to face me, the weapons disappearing

I blinked

_It actually worked?_

"Sorry..."

"Yeah sorry Rena..."

I blinked again

_And they apologized?! Just what is wrong with the world?!_

Demyx got off the bed and stood up to face me as well

"Well Ren-Chan we best be going to dinner!" He exclaimed

I nooded in agreement for my stomach was in dire need of FOOD

I sheathed my sword, which I found near the bed and got up

I turned to face the three "You know the drill guys, lead the way!"

As usual the three just nodded as Saix conjured a portal and we left

I had one thought in my mind

_I will get their hearts back no matter what...and if that meant joining the Organization then so be it..._

_Cos this is **My Mission**_

Well there you have it folks! Ooh Rena's heartless is called Raen and Rena's decided to join the Organization dun-dun! Next chappie-Dinnertime! Will Rena be able to confront Xemnas about her decision or will a certain teenage nobody keyblade wielder interrupt? The only way you'll find out is if you review!

I will get the super duper extra random scene (Or whatever) back again in later chappies so just wait okay!

* * *


	15. Dinner Time!

Hey I'm back again!

Saix: You took your bloody time

_Meh whatever...I work on my own time you got-_

Axel: -that memorized? Hey that's my line!

_...Fine commit it to memory_

Axel: That's my line as well...well Jap Axel's

Saix eyes widened: THERE'S MORE THAN ONE AXEL!!!

_Well duh Saix... you know Japanese release of Kingdom Hearts 2...you got Jap Saix as well_

Saix: ...Oh right...

Demyx: Yay its Angel-Chan!

_Hi Demyx! At least someone's happy to see me_

Saix shakes his head while Axel sticks his tongue out

_Now there's no need for that Axel...I guess I won't add that scene with you and Ren-_

Axel: What scene?! Tell me!

_Heh nope...anyways I-_

Axel: TELL ME! TELL ME!

_Cut the rant short! I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters-_

Saix: You got something right

_Glares at Saix__ and then looks at her list_

_(I __won't be adding that scene as well..._

_I own Rena, my OC and her heartless Raen_

Axel: TELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE...cough...

_...No..._

A/N Rena's P.O.V

_Thoughts _Are Rena's thoughts

_**Thoughts **_Are Raen's thoughts and how she speaks to Rena

(Thoughts) Are any member's thoughts

This is how it will be from now on, unless stated otherwise

_**C**_h_a_p_t_e_r __**1**_4_-__**D**_i_n_n_e_r _**T**_i_m_e

We reappeared in a large..._white..._room...damn white

"Ren-Chan, this is the dining room! Cool huh?" Demyx exclaimed

"Cool...and white..." I muttered shaking just a tad bit

I looked around; a large dining table was centred in the middle room, two doors on either side, one leaded into the kitchen, while the other leaded into the living room. Fourteen chairs were beside the large table

"Hmm fourteen chairs? I guess Superior wanted you to eat with us" Saix stated looking at me

"Aww isn't he nice?" I asked sarcastically

Saix smirked "You should take it as a compliment; he's never done this sort of thing before, Rena"

I shrugged "I guess..."

_...He might have let me stayed cos he knows about Raen...Hmm..._

A portal appeared in the room and out stepped Xigbar

"Ah the dudette, you're quite the popular lady you know that?" He said with a grin

I shook my head "...How did that happen?"

"Your little cat fight with Larxene caused quite the commotion"

I smirked "Well what can I say? People like Larxene annoy me greatly; someone had to teach her a lesson"

_Yeah you don't go around trying to kill people with kunais!_

"That's one hell of a way of teaching a lesson Rena!" Xigbar exclaimed taking his seat

I shrugged "Sure"

"Isn't it dinnertime yet Xig-Chan?" Demyx whined pulling on Xigbar's arm, like a little kid

"Not yet squirt, Xaldin aint done and besides Junior isn't back yet" Xigbar replied, ruffling Demyx hair

"Who's junior?" I asked

"It's Roxas, you know Number 13" Axel replied

"Oh"

Axel turned to Xigbar "What was his mission?"

"Just a scouting mission in Hollow Bastion, but knowing him, the kid is probably taking out some heartless"

Axel sighed and shook his head "That's just like Roxas"

I looked at Axel "You sound like you're good friends with him"

Axel grinned and rubbed his head "You could say that"

Demyx ran to his seat and jumped up and down "You know Ren-Chan, Axel had to take care of Roxas, when he joined the Organization, but Roxy always gets annoyed with Ax"

I giggled "I can imagine why"

Axel flushed "What is that...supposed to mean...?"

I shook my head "Don't worry! I'm gonna check on Xaldin, see if he needs any help"

The room was silent and the four stared at me

"...What?"

"You can cook?" Saix asked stuttering a bit

I let out a grin "Course"

Saix smirked "You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"Yep" Then my face fell as I remembered something...

_You guys always liked my cooking back in the orphanage_

I walked away silently

Saix sighed "I don't think I can ever understand Rena"

"That's cos she isn't one of us" Xigbar replied

Axel frowned

_(That look on your face...do you remember?)_

"I'm gonna go too, give me a shout once Roxas comes back, okay Demyx?"

Axel began to walk to the kitchen

"Okay! Take care of** My** Ren-Chan!" Demyx exclaimed

Axel winced before walking away

(He said it again, didn't he?)

Xigbar grinned "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Axel got 'feelings' for the dudette"

Saix frowned, taking his seat "What is that supposed to mean?"

He chuckled "Oh nothing..." He responded, leaning his chair and staring at the white ceiling

(Like I said you're one popular lady, Ren-Chan...)

"And damn we seriously need to change the colour; I think I'm going insane" He muttered to himself

* * *

Xaldin was busy hacking away with his spears on those...um...poor...defenceless...err..._vegetables..._

He stopped once he noticed me "Rena? What are you doing here?"

"Got bored, waiting for everyone to appear, so I decide to help ya!" I exclaimed with a thumbs up

Xaldin sweat dropped (A/N Is that even possible?)

"Really...?"

"Sure, I mean it can't be easy to cook for 13 other people right?""But, you're our _guest"_

I shrugged "So? I mean the fact that I am your guest didn't bother Xigbar and Larxene when they picked a fight, so why should I take it seriously?"

_Besides...I'm gonna be joining you guys soon...in my own way..._

Xaldin sighed "You make a valid point, I guess you can help"

I beamed "Cool! I help ya with the vegetables then"

Axel entered the kitchen "...Hey"

I stopped "Axel...? Why are you here?"

He smirked "Came to see your, so called _talent"_

I shook my head

"Axel if you're going to be staying here, at least make yourself useful" Xaldin stated before continuing to stir one of the pots

He grinned "Sure, what do you want me to do? Light up the stove?"

Axel clicked his fingers and a small fire ball appeared at the tip of his finger

I quickly ran over to him and grabbed his hand blowing out the fire "Axel! Watch it! There's gas in this room!"

"I'll say, whew! What is that smell?" Axel replied waving his other hand

I laughed "I didn't mean that... never mind"

Axel smiled "You better now?" He asked softly

"Better?" I asked confused

He pulled me closely using the hand that I grabbed onto

"Yeah you seemed kinda out of it, just a moment ago back in the dining room"

"Oh...yeah...right..."

"Whatever it was...it's in the past..." He whispered

He let go as I looked up at him "Axel?"

He looked away "Just be happy...and smile...alright?"

"Hey Ax! Roxy is back!" Demyx exclaimed

"Demyx don't call me that!" A new voice exclaimed

"Aw c'mon Rox, how about that?"

"...Fine..."

"Yeah!"

"Roxas is back, I better go"

"Oh...okay..."

"We'll talk later...Rena"

He walked away leaving me thinking

_That was odd...it's almost like he..._

I shook my head

_I'm meant to be helping Xaldin...I'll figure this out later... _

* * *

"Roxas," Axel walked to the boy "so buddy how come you're late?"

The Keyblade wielder looked away "Fighting heartless, that's all"

"...If I didn't know any better, I figure junior's got a girl..." Xigbar muttered

"What?!" Roxas exclaimed flaring up (A/N Aww you bad at lying Roxy!)

"Just what is wrong with you, _today_ Xigbar?" Saix asked

"Nothing...I'm just saying that's all..." Xigbar replied leaning forward

(Things have definitely livened up since the dudette came)

Axel patted Roxas' head "Ah my little bud is growing up"

"Knock it off Axel!" Roxas exclaimed swatting his hand away

Roxas took his seat, as did Axel

"Hey Rox! You haven't met Ren-Chan, have you?" Demyx asked

"Ren who?"

"You know our _guest" _Axel explained

"Oh right, _her. _Nope. "

"Well here's your chance"

"Huh?"

* * *

Using _my wind powers _I lifted the dishes and set them on the table

"Awesome Ren-Chan!" Demyx exclaimed

Both Saix and Axel sighed simultaneously, while Xigbar just smirked

"I know" I beamed.

I noticed a new face at the table as well as feeling his aura

_This kid...Light...the brightest light...yet...it's...a shadow...of the true light...who are you...?_

The blonde stared at me "You're the guest aren't you?" He asked

His voice broke my thoughts

"...Yeah...I'm Rena"

"Roxas, Number 13...also known as..."

_**The Key Destiny...He's the shadow of that...heart**_

_Raen...?_

_**You have no idea who this boy is, do you?**_

"Oh right nice to meet you Roxas"

He nodded

I looked around "Just where am I supposed to sit?" I asked

"Next to Roxas, aren't you lucky?" Xigbar replied

_Great I'm already feeling awkward with him and now I have to sit next to him__...Whoop de frickin do, I haven't said that in a long time..._

I reluctantly took my seat beside Roxas and it wasn't before long that everyone else appeared

Xemnas made some speech about hearts and something about me, but like everyone else I didn't give two monkeys.

_Why on earth should I listen to someone who's made me hate white forever!_

Then we all tucked in, with Larxene giving glares at me once in a while. But like with all things _annoying,_ I ignored her

Occasionally I would feel someone's gaze in my direction, but I couldn't tell who it was...as half the people seated at the table were talking to me.

After stuffing our faces...not literally but you get the drift...I volunteered along with Demyx to help clean dishes. Xaldin never looked so happy in his life...well his non-existent life...never mind...

Demyx reassured me that he was good to go with the dishes and told me to go, I nodded and left

Leaving the kitchen and passed into the dining room, I didn't realise someone was waiting for me...

"Tell me...who are you really?"

* * *

Well that's it folks! Yay Roxy has made it into this fic! What does Axel mean? Who is this person? Why does Rena feel awkward with Roxas...and no it isn't cos she likes him...she's older than him remember? Who is Roxas' girl? (Though I think it's obvious) So many questions...and I bet you're screaming TELL ME! Like Axel but I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait...sorry! Oh and review...that might make me update...quicker...just a hint (wink)

Axel: Tell me!!!!

No! Leave me alone!

Since we haven't had in such a long time...though it's quite lame and short, but I did add a fun intro...so yeah

Time for

_**Super Duper Random bonus scene! COMEBACK!**__** Well a stupid comeback...**_

_Roxas excuses for being late, (The one__s__ in his head)_

"Roxas," Axel walked to the boy "so buddy how come you're late?"

1. I fell and I couldn't get up...

_I am not TELLING THEM THAT!_

2. This guy with silver hair and a very long...sword was chasing me cos he thought I was some guy called Cloud

_We don't look that similar..._

3. My err...watch...broke

_That's lame!_

4. My Keyblade run out of...batteries?

_Now that's just plain stupid _

5. I went out on a date with Namine

_I'm not talking to myself ever again..._


	16. It Begins

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you continue to review!

Saix: You sound desperate

_So what if I am?_

Saix shrugged

Demyx with his wide blue eyes: Please Review!

_Aw... thanks Demyx!_

Xigbar: Aww do what the kid says or else (Clicks Gun)

Axel: Don't threaten them then they won't review!

Xigbar laughs nervously: Oh...right...

_Oh hey Axel!_

Axel: I haven't forgotten you know?

_Forgotten what?_

Axel clears throat: TELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

_Oh yeah...that well don't worry I've already typed up the final two chappies_

Saix, Xigbar, Axel: WHAT?!

Demyx: What, what?

_Yeah I was thinking of the ending and I typed it up so I wouldn't forget it, so it's right-_

Axel takes a peek

_Bad Axel!!!_

Axel: Aww...

_Never mind you'll find out in about 10 chapters or so..._

Axel: D'OH!

_Heheh__ Demyx can you do the disclaimer?_

Demyx smiles: Sure! Angel-Chan doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of us, Square Enix does but she owns Ren-Chan and Raen?

Saix: Who is this Raen?

_ You'll find that out later too..._

Saix, Xigbar and Demyx: D'OH!

A/N (Hope it's not too confusing!)

_Thoughts _Are Rena's thoughts

_**Thoughts **_Are Raen thoughts and how she talks to Rena 'outside'

_'Speaking' _is Rena speaking to Raen in the weird place in their heart

_'__**Speaking' **_is Raen speaking to Rena in the same place

* * *

_**C**_h_a_p_t_e_r__** 1**_5 _–__**I**_t_** B**_e_g_i_n_s

"Tell me...who are you really?"

The last person I wanted to see was standing right there, Vexen

"I already told you, I'm Rena. I thought we got the introductions sorted out already?" I replied bored

He smirked at my answer and began to walked towards me

With every step, it began to get colder and colder...

"What is it about you that make the others believe that they can feel?"

_Just what the hell is he on about?_

I shrugged "My good looks"

He laughed insanely. The dreadful sound severely hurting my ear drums

"No. I think it's something else" He stopped before me, his stared right at me

_Damn it's freezing...just what the hell is he doing to me?_

"You are _whole..._Yet not in a normal way...are you...?"

His hand caressing my cheek, my skin frozen at his touch

_My body couldn't move...damn I'm stuck..._

_**Rena!**_

_Raen?_

_**What the hell are you doing?!**_

_Can you not see this guy! He's the one doing it!_

_**Well stop it! I'm getting frozen here!**_

_You're freezing? Well so am I! I can't do anything; I can't summon Axel's fire..._

"...I knew it"

_Knew what? Does he know about Raen?_

"You're harbouring a heartless"

_Don't show any expressions... maybe__ he's__ just guessing_

"Like hell I know! And like hell I'm going to tell you!" I exclaimed, loudly as I could, hoping Demyx would hear me...if he didn't leave that is...

He smirked "I already know...I watched the battle between you and Number XII, for a moment I saw you lost in yourself. Your eyes were amber for that mere moment"

"...What?"

His hand moved over to my fringe "You hide the truth just like _he_ does..."

_What...Who?_

"Just what are you?"

_I'd like to know myself...Raen says I'm half heartless...yet with her being in me...that doesn't make sense...I only hold half a heart...while she has my other half, along with her own...So what does that make me?_

He was about brush my fringe away when a voice exclaimed

"Vexen cease this immediately!"

_Veil of illusion...Zexion?_

"Zexion know your place!" Vexen exclaimed

"I suggest you do the same, this girl is our _guest_, though I do not know what this means, one thing is for sure, she holds a rank just like Superior and I do believe that Xemnas will take action, if she tells him"

Vexen grinned "Why would superior believe _her_ over me?"

"The fact that she is not a Nobody or a member and she is allowed to stay is proof enough of her power"

That shut him up and he glared at Zexion "I will remember this _Zexion"_

He then turned his gaze at me and whispered into my ear

"We are not done here"

Then he portalled out

I was able to summon Axel's fire and warmed up my body

"...Phew..."

I turned to face Zexion

"Thanks"

He nodded "I was merely following orders"

"Orders?"

"From Saix, he told me to watch Vexen and intervene if he was going to hurt you"

I let out a relieved smile

_Aww Saix I knew you cared for me..._

"Well whatever the reason was...thank you Zexion"

"Rena"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, alright?" Zexion muttered before he portalled out

_Um...sure?_

I thought I'd do the same and portalled into my room.

* * *

I unsheathed my sword beside my bed and plopped on the bed with a large thump 

_Raen?_

No answer

_Damnit when I have to talk to you, you don't bother. But you sure as hell like to annoy me when I don't want to talk to you!_

I closed my eyes and concentrated deeply

_If you don't want to come to me, I'll come to you_

I opened my eyes and found myself standing in the white room

'Raen?'

I walked over to the mirror and saw a frozen Raen...quite literally, she looked like a statue

_Though this would shut you up for a bit, I need to talk to you..._

I summoned Axel's fire and touched the mirror

_I hope this helps..._

Slowly but surely, the ice melted and Raen was active once more

'_**Geez Ren-Chan you took your time'**_

_'I saved your ice butt and this is how you thank me!'_

_Only Raen can annoy me like this_

_**'And that's how it shall remain! Thanks...'**_

I did a double take, did she just say thanks?

'_I needed to talk to you...'_

_**'About what?'**_

_'About what I am...you say I'm half heartless...yet I know that isn't the truth'_

Raen sighed

_**'Well it is the truth...but not the whole truth...'**_

_'So what am I?'_

_**'You want to know?'**_

_'Yes'_

_**'Really?'**_

_'YES!'_

_**'Well I really don't know'**_

I sweat dropped

_'You like to torture me don't you?'_

Raen grinned _**'Maybe'**_

I face palmed

_'Well might as well get the hell out of here, if you aren't going to help'_

I closed my eyes

_**'Wait!'**_

I opened my eyes annoyed '_What?'_

_**'I may not be able to help, but there's someone near you...one of those fools...is just like you...'**_

_'A name would be helpful'_

_**'Well sorry Ren-Chan, I don't have the memories to their names do I?'**_

_'Fine...thanks for something...I guess...'_

_I closed my eyes and left the heart_

_**How did he affect me here?**_

_**Who is that?**_

* * *

Well that's it folks! With this chappie, the plot is moving forward! Vexen is beginning his so called plan, but what has Rena got to do with it? And who is this other that Raen spoke of? You're just gonna have to review to find out! 

I have decided the random scene is going to be the intro, while the ending will have a small bonus at the end. Good idea!

Also I hope you noticed that every time Rena wanted to use her 'borrowed' fire powers, she called it Axel's fire, I'm going to do this every time she uses her other 'borrowed' powers

**Super Duper Bonus**

_What the hell happened to Demyx! He was in the next room, when Vexen was doing...stuff to me?!_

**_That's true, just what happened to Demyx?_**

Demyx had told his Ren-Chan that she could leave him to the dishes; she nodded in agreement and left the room. With no-one in the room, he summoned his water clones and dancer nobodies to do the dishes, while he portalled out.

Sneaky eh?


	17. Hidden

Hey Hey!

Saix: Oh not you again...

_Hi to you too Saix! Anyways thanks for the 1000 hits guys and gals and also_

Demyx: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

Xigbar: Ah Dem...you don't have to shout

Demyx:...Oh...

Axel: I will find teh final stuff!

_As If!_

Xigbar: Hey that's my line! As If!

_Um...okay..._

Saix: I'm surrounded by idiots...

Axel & Xigbar: HEY!

Demyx:...Hey...what?

_Never mind Dem!_

Xaldin: Do you mind telling what you're doing here, Xigbar?

_Oh hi Xaldin!_

Xaldin: Oh...um...hello

Xigbar: We're just 'hanging'

Saix facepalms: Was that meant to be funny?

Xigbar: Er how about no? Cos it wasn't **Saix**

Demyx: We're just chatting to Angel-Chan, Xaldy!

Saix snorts

Axel: ...Xaldy? It sounds like...baldy!

Xaldin summons his spears and skewers Axel

_Ouch..._Anyways moving on...Disclaimer please Axel

Axel: I'M IN PAIN!

_Oh right...Saix?_

Saix: Fine. Angel Jeanne doesn't own Kingdom Hearts...for that shall become ours and-

_Xigbar?_

Xigbar: I got it. AngelJeanne doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of us, Square Enix does...so DEAL WITH IT!

_Um thanks...but I-_

Xigbar: Oh right she owns the dudette and some chick called Raen

_Meh...close enough... _

* * *

**_C_**h_a_p_t_e_r **1**_6_ - **H**_i_d_d_e_n_**  
**_

I decided to take a nice shower before calling it for a day,

_To be honest, when was the last time I had a bath?_

_**How about trying decades ago, Ren-Chan?**_

_You shut it, I wasn't asking you_

_**I am here to annoy!**_

_Argh!_

I didn't know that my room had its own shower, seeing that the whole room was FREAKING WHITE all over, so I didn't notice the door...odd?

Anyway I got into the shower and let my hair down

The water against my skin, relaxed my muscles and made me feel calm, it was then I began thinking what Vexen meant...and did...

_'Just what are you?'_

_Sure Vexen was creepy when I met him...but what was he trying to do?_

_And what did he meant by 'You hide the truth just like he does'_

_**That is the person I meant Rena**_

_Raen?_

_**The person who is like you...**_

_Hmm...I think I got to be careful now..._

_**Rena...**_

_What's up? Geez that was weird..._

_**He affected me as well...How did he do that?**_

_I really don't know...if he can get to you...I'll have to be extra careful..._

_**Rena...**_

_Yeah?_

_**Take care of yourself...I'm going to sleep...**_

Raen presence left me again, although I still felt her in my heart

I ran my finger through the scar on my chest, this is where Raen had got me, when she was still a heartless.

_Raen..._

I got out of the shower and dried myself, using Axel's fire and Xaldin's wind in combination,

_Like a hairdryer...These powers are AWESOME!_

The wardrobe actually had clothes in it...including...underwear...

_I'm not even going to go there..._

After slipping in a white tank top and black tracksuit bottoms, I picked up my sword and placed it beside my bed

_Like I said I gotta be careful..._

And plopped on the bed and fell asleep, boy was I tired...

* * *

_I stood in my side of 'our heart'. White will forever haunt me, so I'll just have to get used it_

_'What am I doing here?'_

_I looked through the mirror and noticed that Raen wasn't there_

_'So that's what she means when she syas she goes to sleep...'_

_A white sphere shone brightly in the darkness of Raen's side_

_'What's that?'_

_The sphere came floated towards me_

_'A memory?'_

_The sphere shone brightly before it came through the glass_

_'A memory of what?'_

_My hand reached out towards it, when suddenly a hand grabbed my own_

_'Raen?'_

_**'Not yet...'**_

_'What?'_

_**'You are not ready...'**_

She grabbed the sphere and pushed me back

* * *

I awoke with a jolt, my hand on my forehead, trying to remember what happened 

_What the hell was that about?_

I gazed at the large window, it was still dark

_It will always be dark in this world..._

I got up with a stretch

_What to do...?_

I closed my eyes and concentrated deeply.

My mind made a map of the the large castle. 12 auras grew brightly in their respective rooms...

_Everyone must be sleeping still...but wait 12?_

Xemnas didn't have a aura, so that counts him out...My own aura was included...But that still doesn't add up...

_Someone must have went out...but who?_

I did a 'role call' of the auras

_Distortion. Check_

_Wind. Check_

_Ice. Check_

_Earth. Check_

_Illusion. Check_

_Moon. Check_

_Fire. Check_

_Water. Check_

_Time. Check_

_Nature. Check_

_Lightning. Check_

That left...Roxas...his aura wasn't anywhere in this castle...not to mention in this world...

_Hmm? Me thinks I have to do a worldwide search...just to see what 'Junior' is up to..._

I cleared the map in my mind and opened my eyes

_Where could Roxas go?_

Then I remembered something, something that Axel told me on the way to dinner

_"You haven't met Roxas have you?"_

_"Nope"_

_"That's cos he hangs around in Twilight Town, that's where we found him' _

_ "Really?"_

_"Yeah...it's his favorite world"_

"So Twilight Town...eh?"

I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a grey hoodie and wore it on top of my tank top

_I guess it'll do till I get my clothes out the wash_

I sheathed my sword on my back and created a portal

_"Let's see what you're up to Roxas..." _

* * *

I reappeared in an alley, the sky shone with a morning glow 

_I guess I woke up at the right time then_

I concentrated on finding Roxas aura. I felt a presence beside me, that could only mean one person...

_**Why are you trying to find this boy?**_

_Because I'm bored_

_**You still don't know who he is**_

_So why don't you fill me in_

_**Well I could Ren-Chan...but...**_

_Oh there he is!_

I spotted Roxas and followed him at a distance

He wasn't wearing his Organization cloak but...normal clothes?

He approached a hole in the wall and looked around before going through it

Confused, I followed him.

The other side of the hole was a small forest, Roxas was making his way through it with me keeping a distance away from him

_If I got caught now, I won't be able to find what he's doing...this is fun..._

_**And pointless...**_

_Weren't you susposed to tell me who he is then?_

_**Well I-**_

_Oh crap where did he go?_

I came out of the forest with no Roxas in sight, but a gate to a large mansion

_So was he going to see someone?_

"What are you doing here?"

I turned to face Roxas who was looking annoyed

_Crap_

"You know, I could ask you the same thing, everyone else is sleeping and I don't count as a member, so it doesn't matter where I go"

Roxas frowned "Alright you got a point there, but why were you following me?"

"Just wanted to know what you're up to"

Roxas got defensively "I won't let you tell them!" He exclaimed

"Hey, I wasn't-"

Roxas didn't want to hear it, instead both hands glew, his left shone black and his right shone white

"Wait I don't-"

Both lights produced two...

_Keyblades? He's..._

_**The nobody of that wretched keyblade master...**_

_Roxas..._

"If the only way to keep you quiet is to fight you, then..."

"I'm not gonna-"

He charged at me anyway

_Just what is up this guy? What is he trying to hide?_

I blocked his attack with my sword and glanced at him

_Nobody of the Keyblade Master...doesn't sound right..._

Roxas smirked "You may have defeated Axel and Demyx, but they're nothing like me"

I smirked

_This kid is...just like me..._

_**Well he is not the one I'm talking about**_

_What?_

_**The one who is just like you, isn't Roxas**_

_Then who...? _

* * *

Well folks that's it for now! Yep it isn't Roxas, that Raen was talking about and what is Roxas hiding form the Organization that he doesn't want anyone to know? And what about Rena' dream? Hmm...well maybe you'll find out next time... and maybe you'll review to make me update quicker...Just a thought really (Not)

REVIEW! FOR THE LOVE OF KINGDOM HEARTS REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! cough


	18. The Other Half

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them always!

Demyx: Yeah thanks for reviewing Angel-Chan's story! You are very nice people!

_Aww thanks Dem!_

Demyx grins

Saix makes a sound: Augh he's far too _nice _for his own good

_Well I like him alot more than I like you...at least **he didn't try to kill me**_

Saix: Well as much as I don't a give a damn about you...why was I trying to kill you?

_Errr...can't remember..._

Saix: Hmm...I will find out!

_Uh...oh..._

Zexion: Who did what to Axel...even though I have a feeling he deserved it

_Hey Zexion!_

Zexion: Oh..hello...

Saix: He made Xaldin angry

Demyx: Yeah Zexy! Cos Axel laughed when I called Xaldy...err Xaldy...

Zexion sighs: Now that makes **Complete sense**

Demyx goes to hug Zexion: No hugs

Demyx: Aww...

_You don't have to be mean_

Zexion: Well how would you like it if he jumped on you every **single day**

_Well I'd..._

Zexion: Yes...?

_Like it very much!_

Zexion sweatdrops: I'm sorry I asked...

_Anyways can you do the disclaimer Zexy?_

Zexion: ...

_Okay, okay **Zexion**_

Zexion: AngelJeanne doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of us for that matter, but she owns our guest Rena and this person called Raen

_Yeah! Thanks Zexy!_

Zexion: Grr...

Saix: You still haven't told us who this Raen is

_In good time Saix, all in good time..._

Saix: That's what I'm afraid of...

* * *

**_C_**h_a_p_te_r_ **1**_8_- **T**_h_e **O**_t_h_e_r **H**_a_l_f

_It isn't Roxas?_

_**Bingo!**_

I blocked yet another attack

"It's that all you got Rena?" Roxas smirked

"Don't get cocky _kid, _it'll cost you"

"Then show me what you got!" He exclaimed charging towards me with his keyblades once more

_He wants to play with two swords, then so will I..._

I concentrated on my sword, it began glowing and split into two smaller ones.

Just in time to block Roxas' keyblades and make a swipe at him

"That's a nice trick, any other ones you got to show me"

"Roxas, you are seriously gonna regret saying that"

His expression turned emotionless

"Roxas why are you fighting me? What are you hiding?"

"Like I'd tell you! I don't even know you!" He exclaimed trying to strike me again

"It's something you won't even tell Axel?" I asked dodging his onslaught of attacks

As soon as I said Axel he stopped and looked down in thought

"Yeah...even Axel..."

"You may not know me, but I'm not with the Organization like you are. What motive would I have to go tell Xemnas what you're up to?" I asked softly

He looked up at me, something in his eyes changed and he withdrew his keyblades from me

"Roxas?" I asked, two swords becoming one and sheathing it on my back

"I don't know...but I guess...it's okay..."

"Wha?"

"For you to know...Besides," He gave a smirk "It'll help me to sneak out of the castle alot more, if you know"

I smirked "You're too much Roxas. But if you're gonna tell me your big secret, then I guess that's what I'll have to do"

"Follow me. I'll show you"

I nodded, as Roxas headed to the gate to the mansion

He aimed his white keyblade on the lock on the gate, to open it

_Woah, he could open any door, anywhere!_

_**Keyblade...**_

_Raen?_

_**That key...has the power to destroy us...**_

_Okay...you are seriously freaking me out..._

_**What makes you so sure...this boy will not harm you**_

_Why would he?_

_**Ren-Chan you have a heartless within you, that makes you vunerable to that weapon...**_

_If he wanted to harm me...he wouldn't have stopped fighting_

_**Perhaps...Or maybe he already knows...**_

_What?_

Raen's presence left me

_No goodbye this time? No I'm going to sleep? But..._

I followed Roxas into the mansion

_She makes a good point..._

The mansion was old and dusty. There was hardly any furniture, the main room was vast and empty...well sort of empty, if you count the fact there was some Samurai Nobodies lurking about, but Roxas paid no attention to them

"They're under my control, so just relax" Roxas mumured as we went up the stairs

I was amazed, not only the fact, that he kind of read my mind but also, he had his own underlings

_Nice_

But I still kept my wary eye on them, you know just in case...

* * *

There were three rooms on the upper floor, but Roxas told me that two out of the three rooms weren't important. He led me to the door on the far left 

"This is what I want to show you"

He knocked on the door and I could have sworn I heard a soft reply coming from the room

_So it's a person...maybe a girl...heh_

Roxas opened the door and I followed behind, closing the door

The first sight was,

White.

Great.

Damn White.

The 'White' walls were littered with sketches on paper

"Roxas you came!" A voice exclaimed happily

I turned my attention to a blonde girl in white sitting by a table

_...Light...Just like Roxas...but...it's another shadow..._

Roxas gave an awkard smile to her, which made me smirk

"Hey Namine"

'Namine' smiled a bit before turning to look at me

"You brought a friend too"

"Yeah..." He turned to face me "Rena this is Namine and Namine, this is the guest I was talking about"

_He was talking about me? I hope he said some nice things about me!_

"Oh I see...well nice to meet you Rena"

I smiled "You too Namine. So you're Roxas big secret huh?" I replied elbowing Roxas

Roxas flushed as Namine giggled and tinged a bit "I guess so"

"Roxas would you care to explain why you're keeping Namine a secret?"

Roxas looked at me and Namine stopped laughing, staring plainly at me

_Err did I say something wrong?_

"Namine...she's just like me"

_Like you...? Oh..._

"A nobody" I muttered

"Yeah..." Namine replied sadly

"I don't want the Organization to find her...Like they found me"

"You want to protect her..."

Roxas nodded

"Aww..." I replied ruffling his hair

"Knock it off! You're just as bad as Axel!" He exclaimed, as me and Namine began laughing

_I've been taught that nobodies aren't meant to exist and they have no hearts, therefore no feelings. But seeing Roxas and Namine, they contradict what a nobody is, Roxas wants to protect Namine so much, that he's willing to sneak out..._

_Does that mean that Demyx, Saix and Axel...do they remember their feelings for me?_

"So how long have you two known each other?"

"Since the day we came into existence, me and Roxas awoke at the same time in the same place" Namine replied

"I see..."

_Roxas is the Keyblade Master's other half and since Namine has the same aura as Roxas, she must be the other half of..._

"Roxas, if you don't mind, can I talk to Rena?"

Roxas nodded "Sure I'll be downstairs, if you need me"

Roxas left, leaving me and Namine alone

* * *

"So..." 

"You know who Roxas really is, don't you?" Namine asked

I nodded "Yeah, but how did you-"

Namine let out a sigh "I have power of memories"

"...Memories?"

She nodded "Especially over Sora and his friends"

"Sora?"

"The Keyblade Master"

"Oh...but how do you have power over his memories?"

"Through my somebody, Kairi. She lost her heart as well but Sora looked after it, in his heart"

_Err...okay..._

"Kairi...? I knew someone called Kairi...she was little when I first saw her, everyone loved her cos she was surrounded by this light...The light of Kingdom Hearts"

Namine nodded "She's a Princess of Heart..."

I let out gasp "I thought so...but then that means you're-"

She shook her head "I'm Nobody"

"No you're not! If you're nobody, then why does Roxas care for you!" I exclaimed

Namine was startled

I looked away "I'm sorry..."

Namine smiled "Don't be...and thank you for saying that..."

I looked at her with a smile "Always smile like that, okay?"

She looked down "About Roxas...he doesn't remember"

"Remember?"

"He doesn't know who he is, because Sora became a heartless for a short while"

"Okay whoa...But he doesn't know he's the Other Half of Sora?"

She nodded, still looking down "Please don't tell him...Otherwise...he won't be Roxas anymore..."

I sighed and went over to Namine and patted her head

"Alright...I'm not the sort of person who breaks up relationships okay?" I smirked

She giggled, then as she looked up she stopped

"Rena..."

"Yeah?"

"I also...know about you..."

* * *

Well that's it! So what does Namine know about Rena? And Roxas' secret was Namine! (No suprise right?) Sorry if this chapter was lame but it had to be done, I had to get Rena and Namine on good terms...as it is vital for ze plot! I hope all the stuff about Sora and Kairi didn't confuse you. Basically Rena knows Sora as the Keyblade Master and Kairi as a Princess of Heart. Oh just cos I mentioned them, does not mean Sora and Kairi will feature in this fic...SORRY! Anyways enough of the rant and REVIEW plz! 


	19. Chained Decision

Well I'm back folks!

Saix: Just where on Kingdom Hearts have you been?

_Well unlike SOME (E.g You) people I have work to do_

Saix: Well unlike SOME other people, they have time for us, they reviewed! So thank you

_Whoa freeze! Did you say thanks?_

Saix: Never...

_I cannot deal with you right now_

Saix grins: Does that mean I win then?

_HELL NO!_

Demyx: Oh there you are Angel-Chan! I was wondering what happened to you!

_Aww I'm alright Dem! Thanks for asking and CARING!_

Demyx grins

Saix: We don't have hearts so how can the annoyance feel?

Demyx: Hey! I'm not an annoyance!

Saix: You are

Demyx: No I'm not!

_Yeah he-_

Saix: You stay out of this!

_Oh boy...I guess I'll have to do the disclaimer this time, seeing Axel is still out of commission_

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters

Saix: Good. You still remember!

Grr...But I do own Rena and her heartless Raen so nuh!

* * *

_**C**_h_a_p_t_e_r **1**_9_- **C**_h_a_i_n_e_d **D**_e_c_i_s_i_o_n

"You...know about me?" I asked confused

She nodded

_She knows about Raen?_

"I can't explain in words...but I can show you what I know"

"How?"

_**Rena don't let her!**_

_Raen?_

She took in a deep breath as her hand reached out to me

Then black.

_**You're absolutely useless at following instructions aren't you!**_

_Hey! I don't know what the hell is going on, so shut it!_

_**Do you think its fine that she knows?**_

_Knows what?_

_**Damnit you're SLOW**_

_I'm gonna stop talking to you..._

_**WAIT!**_

* * *

I opened my eyes to see white.

I was back in my heart.

Again.

"_Hmm...I never pictured it like this"_

I turned to see Namine next me, in ghost form

"Namine...how did you..."

"_My power is over memories..."_ She glanced around _"...Memories are chained to the heart..."_Her eyes were fixated on the glass wall _"...I can see what the chain of memories in the heart are"_

She began to walk towards the wall, I walked along with her

"So in simple terms, you can see in one's heart"

She nodded as she placed one hand on the glass 

"_Your heart is unique, Rena...I've never seen anything like this before"_

I shrugged "I didn't know myself, till a few days back"

She turned to face me _"Rena...I can help you"_

I looked at her shocked "How?"

"_I can lock 'It' away...so you can get back your heart...I can lock the darkness away"_

I faced the glass; I didn't see Raen neither was her presence around

"This is how it'll feel without Raen?" I asked softly

"_Raen? You gave 'It' a name?" _Namine asked confused

I nodded "It kinda just came out..."

"_I see. It's your choice Rena..."_

I stood thinking

_Do I really want this...?_

_My own heart..._

_But..._

_What about Raen?_

_She's not just a heartless anymore; she's become a person due to my memories and experiences as well..._

_Can I just seal her away, just cos I want my heart back?_

_I can't be selfish..._

I shook my head

"I'm sorry Namine, I can't do it. As much as Raen annoys me, I can't just seal her away."

Namine looked startled _"You mean..."_

"Besides, if I seal her away, she's still going be in some part of my heart and I really want her to get the hell out. So I guess what I'm saying is, I'm working on how to fix that problem"

She nodded in understanding and let out a smile

"_Well good luck in that"_

I smiled back "Namine why would you do something like that for me?"

She looked down "_I want to help you...cos you treat me and the others like we are someone...even this heartless...this Raen who invaded your heart...You're a weird girl"_

"Geez thanks Namine!" I exclaimed at her last statement

She laughed, which made me smile

"_Well I'm going now...I'll see you when you wake up...I'll release Raen now..."_

* * *

Namine faded away and Raen's presence appeared in the usual spot. She looked unusually shocked, when she saw me

'_**I heard what you did...'**_

'_You did?'_

'_**...Why? When you had the chance to reclaim your heart and memories'**_

I smirked

'_Didn't you hear what I said?'_

Her expression changed to the one I was used to, what a relief

'_**So you say...Hmm...thanksyouImgoingtosleepnow'**_

She disappeared in an instant, leaving me standing there confused

_Wait...did she just say...Thank you?_

I must be losing it...

* * *

I came to, to find myself lying on a white couch, that I didn't see before

"Good you're up" 

I sat up to see Namine in her seat and Roxas leaning on the wall behind her

"Roxas you're back"

"Yeah I got bored, I mean you two talked for practically ages"

I laughed "Well SORRY for stealing your GIRLFRIEND"

As soon as I said the last word, the two immediately flushed

"Aww you two are just too cute. Well," I stood up and clicked my fingers creating a portal "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone"

"Hey wait!" Roxas exclaimed

"Relax, I won't tell anyone about Namine, I promise. And Namine,"

"Yes?"

"Don't do anything that I wouldn't" I winked

Roxas shook his head as Namine went even redder

"Seriously though, it was nice meeting you and thank you" She nodded

"And I won't say anything either" I added, remembering what she said about Roxas

She smiled and she waved goodbye

I stepped into the portal and portalled out

* * *

"Just what was that about?" Roxas asked

"Nothing, just girl chat" She replied continuing with her sketch

"Okay. But you know what I said-"

"Roxas relax...she's a person not a monster..."

Roxas let out a sigh of relief "I know I shouldn't judge a book by its cover...but if you say she's fine, then I believe you"

Namine stopped drawing and got up from her seat

"Nami-"She cut him off with a hug

"Roxas..." She murmured 

Roxas returned the hug and stroked her hair

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...Nothing's wrong" She broke out of the hug "You better be going, I don't want you in trouble"

Roxas looked disappointed

"Yeah...I'll be back..." He tinged before giving a quick peck on her cheek and portalling out

She touched her cheek and smiled

_Roxas..._

(Start of long rant) Aww fluffy moment in the end...if you considered it fluffy... So no cliffy ending for once, I'm sure you appreciate that AshPhoenix! So Namine knows about Raen and has a better understanding of Rena, I'm still working on building Namine and Rena's friendship but somehow it involves Rena making Roxas and Namine embarrassed...oh well...I hope you liked the chapter, please review! (End of long rant...oh wait)

And um...I have noticed I haven't been doing the bonus at the end of the chappies...well about that...I think I'm gonna stop those, cos I don't think I can do them anymore...I dunno what's wrong with me...but meh...(End of long Rant for real!)


	20. Talk with a pyro

Thanks for the reviews everyone, it's what keeps me updating

Axel: Well aren't they nice?

_Axel you're back?_

Axel grins: What, did you miss me?

_I'm not answering that. Are you sure you're okay?_

Axel: Why wouldn't I be?

_Well considering you got 'skewered' last time; I thought you wouldn't be back for ages. Oh one of our readers 'Trigga Happy Saiyanayo' wants you to stop teasing Xaldin, so you won't get hurt_

Axel: I learnt my lesson got it memorized?

_Y-E-S_

Axel: Anyways I'm back cos, I'm in this chapter, I gotta to be in top condition, you know for Rena

Saix rolls his eyes: You really think she fancies you?

Axel smirks: Of course no-one can resist the 'Axel-inator'

Saix sighs: Axel-_inator? That's not even a word_

Axel: Whatever. You're just jealous that I get more time with her

Saix: ...

Axel: Woah did I just shut him up? The world is going to end!

Axel runs away

Saix: You're seriously telling you're gonna pair _him _with Rena?

_I dunno...I didn't even say anything. Well you know what to do_

Saix sighs: Angel Jeanne doesn't own any of us. We apparently belong to this other Organization known as Square-Enix

_But..._

Saix: She owns...Rena and this person (who we still don't know about) called Raen

_Thanks!_

A/N (Thoughts) Are Axel's

_Thoughts _Are Rena's

* * *

_**C**__hapter __**2**__0-__**T**__alk __**w**__ith __**a p**__yro_

I reappeared in the back alley of Twilight Town

_Now what should I do?_

I was so deeply engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't realize I bumped into someone

"Woah so-"

That someone happened to be

"Axel?"

Axel wasn't wearing his usual Organization attire either; instead he wore a black jacket with red flame design, white shirt and black trousers.

Okay so it wasn't exactly _that different _from the whole black cloak thing but still...

"Hey Rena, where did you think you were going?" He grinned

"Nowhere...besides I can do what the hell I like"

Axel turned to the side "Always so fiery, that's what I liked about you"

"Wh-"

"Don't worry about the others, apparently 'Sups' gave the day off, so we get to 'chill' "

I raised an eyebrow "You're telling me he actually said that?"

Axel ran a hand through his hair before turning to face me "Well you know me, I might have got the wrong idea"

I shook my head

"So what you doing in Twilight Town?"

_Oh right I got to cover for Roxas don't I?_

"Well I just wanted to check it out; you can't expect me to stay in a castle which is freaking white all over, can you?"

Axel smirked "You got a point there"

"So what are you doing here then?"

"Oh so we're doing the whole Q & A thing now?"

"Maybe, but didn't you say we had to talk?"

Axel frowned slightly before turning away "Right"

"So?"

"Follow me"

Axel clicked his fingers and created a portal

"Ladies first" I gave him a look before entering

* * *

Okay so I didn't know that I'd end up walking off freaking a clock tower, he could have told me that's where we going.

Fortunately, no one, _mainly me_ got hurt

So here we were sitting in silence, on the edge of the clock tower, staring at the sunset

"This is mine and Roxas' favourite place" Axel broke the silence

"Really? It's a nice view"

"Yeah"

I laughed a bit

"What's so funny?" He asked turning to me

"Nothing...it's just so awkward"

"It...Shouldn't be"

"I know..."

"You remember now don't you?" I faced him

"Yeah...just a bit..." I looked down "But enough...How come you-"

"The memories we all shared was too important to let go, even if I lost all my feelings, that was the last thing I will lose"

Axel took my hand which caused me to look up at him

"But I'm glad...you do...I'm glad there's someone else that remembers the bond between us"

I smiled "Saix and Demyx...they don't do they?"

Axel shook his head "Nope..."

I sighed "I see...I guess we got to help them remember then, huh?"

Axel looked confused

"But...even if they still can't remember...I'm just happy you guys are still here..."

"We made a promise, we got to stick it Got it-"

"Memorised? I sure do...down to the last words you guys ever to said to me"

At that point Axel let go of my hand

"Even mine?"

He asked softly looking at the sunset

_I've always liked you..._

"Yes even yours"

Axel turned to face me again "Even with no heart...I-"

I cut him off by placing a hand on his chest

"I don't believe you guys don't have hearts...it's impossible for nothing not to feel...no-one can be devoid of any feeling"

He placed his hand on top of mine

_(Maybe...Is that why...)_

"I still do...I still..."

His jaded green eyes stared deeply into mine own emerald

_(Feel...For you...But I'm not 'him' I'm not Alex...)_

He pulled back leaving me wondering what just happened here

* * *

"I can't"

"Axel?"

"I'm not the same person anyone Rena! I'm not him!" He exclaimed

"Axel...I don't care..." I said softly, he stared back at me

"What?"

"I've found you...found all of you..." I turned to the side

"You may not be who you used to be, but I can see the similarities...Demyx is still the cute little brother and Saix..."

"What about him?" Axel asked slightly annoyed

"He's...still the same" I replied hesitantly

Axel smirked "He will always be my rival"

I smirked back "Rival? I thought you two we're always at it, you know fighting over _me"_

Axel shook his head

_(Wouldn't you like to know it...but...)_

I turned to face the sunset once more

_(It seems I have the advantage this time...)_

"And me?" He asked pointing to himself, with that cheesy grin

"You..."

I thought for moment before replying

"There isn't a word invented to describe you!" I replied laughing

"Hey cheap shot!" Axel exclaimed playfully punching my shoulder

"Oh well" I shrugged

"You're still the same..." Axel said quietly

I turned to face him

"Even though your hair is a different colour...why did you dye it?"

_Oh damn should have realised that..._

I shook my head

"I didn't..."

"Then how did-"

"Something happened...something happened...to me...when you three left me..."

"What?"

"A-"

A strange aura cut me off

"A what Rena?"

"Shush" I concentrated on the aura

_All black...but a light in the centre...Roxas?_

"Roxas...he's in trouble!" I exclaimed

"Woah what! Roxas?"

I nodded "He's fighting heartless...ALOT of them! C'mon we got to help!" I exclaimed

Axel got up immediately "Let's go, show me the way!"

I stood up and clicked open a portal

We both entered it, unaware of a figure watching us reappear on the other side

"...So you came...after all..."

* * *

Well it was more of talking chapter again, I do apologize but now we know Axel remembers Yay! And some slight fluff, if you can call it fluff cough.

I hope I didn't make it too boring, but it was quick update since I'm loaded with work I'm meant to be doing now...oops. Anyways another mysterious figure, I bet you're all getting bored of that and the fact it was a cliffy...so much for that lasting!

**NEXT TIME:** Axel and Rena rush to help Roxas with major Heartless extermination...but an inner struggle with Raen might change everything...

Slight spoiler (Just a teeny one!)

"_Don't you remember?_"

"**Remember?"**

_"Never mind__** my**__ 14...yet you are here now"_

**14...what...?"**

Ooh I bet that's made you more confused!


	21. The Other Past

Hey I'm back again! And I'd like to thank the following readers:

Demyx clears his throat: Angel Chan says thanks to AshPhoenix, angelofstrife2007, Slientdeath Bringer, Dancing Flame's wind and Trigga Happy Saiyanayo for always reviewing! You are VERY NICE PEOPLE!!

Xemnas: Now if those people would donated hearts, my Kingdom Hearts will be COMPLETE!

_Err...how on earth will they be able to give you hearts?_

Xemnas thinks for a bit: ...JUST GIVE ME HEARTS!!

Demyx: Hey sups what are you doin here?

Xemnas: It X-E-M-N-A-S!

Axel: HEY! You just copied my style!

Xemnas: Well if you stopped doing that all the time, it wouldn't have stuck in my head would it (Oh Kingdom Hearts give me strength...)

Demyx: Um you didn't answer my question X-E-N-M-A-S?

Xenmas on the verge of screaming (well OOC): ...Xigbar and Xaldin informed me this is where you, Axel and Saix were, talking to this Angel?

_It's Angel Jeanne thank you very much!_

Xemnas: I'll have you know I don't like it when my members go astray

_Well SORRY! Maybe if you lighten up the place hint toomuchwhite hint, they wouldn't leave_

Xemnas: ANYWAYS back to Kingdom Hearts! (Drags Demyx and Axel)

_Aww you didn't have to take them away!_

Demyx & Axel: HELP US!!

_Since everyone has gone AWOL I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. I own Rena, Raen and the plot of this story_

A/N _Thoughts _Rena's thoughts_  
_

_**Thoughts **_Raen's thoughts

**'Talking' **Raen speaking

'_Talking_' Mysterious voice...

Yep there's yet ANOTHER mysterious voice...whoop de frickin do!

And for some strange reason my computer doesn't like me underlining stuff...but anyways...

* * *

_**C**_h_a_p_t_e_r **2**_1_- **T**_h_e** O**_t_h_e_r** P**_a_s_t

"Holy Heartless! That's a crap load of um...heartless!" Exclaimed Axel

"Where is he?" I asked, deeply concentrating on Roxas aura

We didn't have to look far, to see said person clad in his organization attire, dual weilding against a herd of heartless

"Roxas!" I exclaimed

Roxas turned to look at us before attacking again

"You guys took your time! A little help here!"

Nothing more had to be said, I unsheathed my sword and Axel summoned his chakrams, as well as his organization cloak appearing around him. I stared confused

"It's kinda automatic, you know. Everytime we go into battle, it just pops on you" Axel grinned

"O-kay...freaky..." I shivered

I shook my head before Axel and I split up to fight a whole herd on our own

_Why is there too many heartless here at one point...it's almost as if something is drawing them here..._

I spotted Roxas, his keyblades glowing, their eyes were on him

_Are they after Roxas? But he doesn't have a heart..._

I continued to fight on, still confused on what the hell was going on but I was focused

The hooded figure grinned, his eyes transfixed on Rena

"That's it show me...I want to see if my experiment is a success...did _**it **_give you this power..."

* * *

_**M**e**a**n**w**h**i**l**e...**_

_**'...What?'**_

**Raen awoke to the sudden vibrations around her. **

_**Ren-Chan must be fighting again...there's no way I can sleep now...**_

**She looked at the mirror, when Rena wasn't 'visiting' the mirror acted as a window to the outside world. In simple terms it allowed Raen to see what Rena was up to**

**She saw the many heartless that surrounded Rena, Axel and Roxas. **

**_So many of them...but they're so weak...to think...I was...argh!  
_**

**Raen's head began to the pound. **

**_My head...wait...who is that...?_**

**The source of the headache came from the depths of her very being**

_'Oh so I can still contact you...'_

_**'...Who...are...you?'**_

_'And you are capable of speech...my it seems you have grown...perhaps it's this girl you reside in...'_

_**'You...your voice...you're that...'**_

_**'**Ah so you do remember me!'_

_**'You're the one that froze me! How-'**_

_'But it seems you don't remember about yourself...'_

_**'What? I'm a heartless plain and simple. A heartless that got absorbed by Rena and naturally became her heartless'**_

**_'_**_That is now, I'm talking about your past'_

**_'Past? Heartless have no past...'_**

_'My my and here I thought you've evolved...and seems you're still nothing, like those others'_

**'Nothing? Do I look like nothing to you! Who the hell are you to say things like that!'**

_'I am your creator, I can say what I wish!'_

_**'Creator...?'**_

_'__Don't you remember?_'

'**Remember?'**

_'Never mind__** my**__ 14...yet you are here now'_

**14...what...?**

_**'What are you saying...'**_

_'The only experiment that succeeded...the 14th that was able to grow and strive...you are that very 14th'_

_**'You mean...I'm not a normal heartless?'**_

_'You are merely an experiment...my very own hand grown heartless...that escaped...'_

_**'I...'**_

**The intensity of the headache grew more**

**'I'm not...She gave me a name...I'm-'**

_'Like I said merely an experiment...however...though you were successful, I was unable to run more tests on you, to see whether you were perfect...'_

_**No...I'm not...I'm...She...Rena...she gave me a...**_

_'You being in this girl prevents me further access to you...I need you to-'_

_**'I'm not listening to you! Get the hell outta of my head!'**_

_'My my is the 14th experiment expressing their own feelings here? You should know, you are merely this girl's shadow everyting you are right now, is merely a duplication of this girl...Now come...'_

_**'Shut up!'**_

_'Tsk...and here I thought you'll co-operate with me...but if pain is what you want, very well...'_

**A sudden jolt ran through Raen**

_**'What the hell!'**_

_'You forget I created you...I placed a control device within you...now submit, unless you want more pain...'_

_**'I said...NO!'**_

_'Always the stubborn one, even without a form, you used to be so uncooperative...very well I guess I will have to take control then..'_

_**'What? What are you...'**_

**A small heartless insignia appeared on Raen's chest. **

**Her eyes lost whatever emotion that was held within them.  
**

_'Now__ come to me...'_

**As if she was being controlled, Raen unsheathed her sword and walked towards the glass slowly**

_'...and break free!'_

**On cue, Raen thrust her dark blade into the mirror and it shattered into a million pieces...**

* * *

Rena's hand froze on the spot

_What the hell?_

Her chest was burning inside

_Raen? What did you-_

Strange feelings seared throughout her body, emotions of pain, hate and anger

_What is..._

Black.

However Rena did not fall...No she remained standing.

Though this was not the same Rena, for her eyes were

_**Amber...**_

* * *

And cut the tension! Ooh so much happened in this chapter didn't it? So we learn of ' Raen's ' past and I bet you know who was speaking to her, the freezing part should give you a HUGE clue. So what's gonna happen next? Well you're just gonna have to review and find out!

And just for a bonus I wrote up this drabble poetry thingy, I hope you like it and tell me what you think of it! It's called Pieces

_**P** i e c e s._

I'm picking up the pieces,

What's left of

**Me and you**

_They _wonder why

I still wait for you

X.X

I'm searching for the memories,

The time that we had

I only wish

That I could

_take it all **back**_

X.X

But I guess I lost my chance,

when the ties

_s n a p p e d_

You didn't know

how much I,

_hated_ **you**

Back

_then_

X.X

I'm picking up the pieces,

What's left of

**Me and you**

_They _wonder why

I still wait for you

X.X

So here I am

on one final _**stand**_

It's either _this_

Cos I can't take it

**no more**

X.X

It's the end of the **line**

and here_ I_ am

_falling_

**into**

_p i e c e s_


	22. Light and Dark

Well I'm back folks! And as usual thanks for reviews...

...

_Um Demyx that's your cue..._

...

_Oh right the guys aren't here cos of stupid Xemnas_

**AshPhoenix:** Darn him, Darn him to _heck_!

_You said it AshPhoenix...and um...what are you doin here?_

**AshPhoenix:** I'm protesting! No way in Hollow Bastion are you getting any hearts, you big - nincompoop! I'm talking about you XENMAS!!

_(Waves flag) Woo...you go girl...And if anyone else wants to join in our protest just lemme now k?_

**AshPhoenix: **The more the merrier!

Demyx: Angel-Chan! and um...Phoenix-Chan! HELP!!

_I'm a-coming Demyx! You do the disclaimer!_

**AshPhoenix: **AJ doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, she owns Rena and Raen

_Thanks!_

A/N Err I just realized I've skipped chapter 17 which should have been 'The Other Half', which technically would make this chapter, Chapter 21, but cos I'm lazy and can't be bothered, I'll just leave the chapters as they are! So this is Chapter 22

* * *

**C**h_a_p_t_e_r **2**_2_-L_ight_ **a**n**d** **Dark**  
_

Namine pencil snapped

"What...?"

A strange feeling washed over her and she frantically searched for _that page _in her sketchbook_  
_

"Don't tell me..."

However she was relieved when she Roxas' picture intact and in one piece

"Thank goodness he's okay...but then who...?"

Then realization dawned on her

She searched for another page and gasped from what she saw

The entire page was black

"Rena?"

Namine touched the page and immediately retaliated from the cold touch of darkness

She sighed and never felt so helpless before

"Only you can get yourself out of this Rena" She spoke to the page, hoping that her words would reach the depths of Rena's heart, it was the least she could do

**M**e**a**n**w**h**i**l**e...**

Raen came to and looked around at her surroundings. Axel and Roxas were busily fighting the continous herd of heartless to even notice the heartless avoiding her like the plague

_**I'm...outside? But how?**_

Raen touched her chest, hoping to feel _her _heartbeat

_**If I'm outside...does that mean she's inside? **_

'_**Rena?'**_

There was no reply

**_She must be sleeping at the moment...so_**

Raen grinned

**_I better make use of the time before she awakens again..._**

She turned to face her once 'brethen'

**"Weaklings...Rena this is how you use your true power!" **She exclaimed as she unsheathed her sword, the blade, colour of heartless.

She noticed one of the fools...oh yes it was one of _her _friends...Axel?

She smirked as her sword was engulfed in fire as it took form of a sword-whip. The flame may have been scorching hot but it did not burn her neither did it melt the sword

_**Time to dance!**_

She moved effortlessly and even gracefully as the flame sword-whip danced around her, destroying any heartless that were unfortunate to come in contact with it

Vexen continued to watch his escaped experiment fight, although he lost control with 'it' he was pleased at what he was seeing

"To think **my** experiment has that much power...it will become a powerful weapon for our cause...'

* * *

It feels like it's been forever...

_It's so dark...Just darkness..._

I stood in the middle of the endless darkness

_Is this what happens when Raen takes control...My heart becomes dark?_

"Even so...How does she do it? How does she stay in the darkness without losing her mind?"

Then I realized what a stupid question I asked myself

_She's still a heartless regardless of what form she takes...And she's managed to take over my heart somehow...I thought..._

I shook my head, my blond hair swirling around me

_Even after what I said to Namine...do I still believe my own words? Do I still believe that Raen is a person now? Or was is it a lie...A lie to make myself forget that half my heart is consumed by a heart-_

There it happened again...

Why am I thinking of this right now?

Is it this darkness?

_Whatever has happened, has happened and I got to get back...and when I do Raen is going to get the whole Q & A treatment as well as a major telling off, taking over my heart like that!  
_

With my mind settled and focused I was determined...There was one problem though...

"How the hell do I get out?"

* * *

Raen was having the time of her life, she felt no remorse with every heartless slain. This was the only way she could prove that she was no longer one of _them. _The heartless no longer sought after her and she certainly wasn't going to go after them, she was _stronger _than _them, they _would come to _her. _The flames disappeared, as her sword went back to her orginal form, however she did not sheath on her back.She decided to turn her attention to the figure that had been watching her

"Did you have fun **14**?**" **Vexen asked with a smirk

His appearence made a flash in Raen's mind made her remember

"You..." Raen's anger was growing...

_He's the one that caused me so much pain..._

"Don't forget to thank me"

"_Thank you_? _Thank you for what?" _Her reply full of hate

"Well lets see, one for creating you, giving you life and two for getting you out of that girl's body" He replied with a matter of factly tone

Raen's anger dissipated when a thought crossed her mind. She suddenly smirked

Vexen notice the change in 'personality' from Raen and started to feel slightly nervous

"You're right I should thank you and what better way then to..."

Raen suddenly charged towards him with her sword ready

"Destroy you!"

Vexen quickly summoned his shield in a last effort to defend himself

But the blow never came...

* * *

Raen was inches away from delievering her attack but she stopped in mid air, a shadow arm grasped her leg.

It felt like time had frozen

"Who are you?" She asked not Vexen, but the figure standing on the ground below her

"I am the one that's going to restore her heart and to stop you from hurting one of our members" The figure replied

Raen smirked "There you are, you know I've been telling Rena about you"

"I'm flattered" The shadow arm pulled Raen towards the ground

She did not turn around to face the figure, instead Raen kept her gaze on Vexen, still burning with hate

"He deserves to die..." She muttered

"...It's time for you to go back..." That was last words she heard when the shadow arm thrusted into her chest

Then Black...

* * *

_Wow I feel like I've been walking for a long time..._

A small light burst in front of Rena

_Light? But why?_

Out of the light came a boy about 11, he had short lilac hair and deep blue eyes

_A kid?!_

"There you are, I've been looking for you!" He exclaimed

There was something odd about this boy but I couldn't put my finger on it as my powers didn't work here

"You've been looking for me? Why?"

"Because you don't belong here...'it' does."

"Okay I'm getting slightly freaked out, but I want to get out, can you show me?"

He nodded "Just follow me" He took out his hand

I looked at him for a moment "Just who are you...?"

The boy looked slightly sad but he replied

"A friend...I'm Izzy"

_I_ _wondered why he went sad...Okay focus Rena! Just follow the kid!_

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rena" I took his hand

_So it was weird talking to a kid who could get into my heart...but still I got to be nice don't I?_

"Silly...I know already know that"

I raised an eyebrow at his statement but brushed it off as we started to walk

"Hey Izzy...how did you get here?"

"You called me, that's why..." He replied

I frowned slightly

_When did I...?_

As we walked the darkness around us started to go fuzzy

"What's happening Izzy?"

"You're getting back control. 'It' is sleeping again...you'll be able to go back now"

" 'It?' Do you mean Raen?"

Izzy looked confused from my question "Who's Raen?"

"She's...she's my heartless...kinda"

Izzy pondered for a moment before looking straight ahead "Oh...I see..."

I kept my sight at Izzy through the corner of my eye. There was something _off _about the kid, like he was hiding something from me

_Then again he did just pop out of nowhere and he is helping me...I should really stop thinking..._

"Here we are"

His voice broke my thoughts "A door?"

_A door_

_A freaking door? _

_..._

_That's it?_

Izzy nodded as he opened the door, endless white followed

_Argh damn white!!_

"Once you go through here, you'll be able to wake up"

I looked at Izzy again "You're positive?"

"Trust me"

_Trust...I just met you...and you want me to trust you...?_

As I continued to look at Izzy, a strange feeling of remembrance washed over me

Despite all logic...

_I will trust you_

I nodded "Thanks, will I see ya again?"

Izzy smiled "...Maybe..."

I smiled "Alright I am outta here!" I walked through the door and everything went white...

The door shut and disappeared.

"I will see you again...if you remember who I am, that is..."

Izzy turned around and noticed that her heart was returning to it's original form

_Half light...Half darkness...And a boundary to seperate them both_

"Just like mine would have been if I didn't lose my heart..."

Izzy slowly began to fade

_Looks like she's waking up, better go as well..._

* * *

Namine stared in amazement as the pitch black paper returned to its original form. Half white and half black, with Rena and Raen standing in the middle, back to back. Rena had multiple chains coming from her heart and Raen had a one chain, linking the two together. Rena faced light and Raen faced dark

"She did it...she's okay..."

She sighed in relief but immediately frowned when she noticed a new chain growing out of Rena's heart

"Who is that...?"

* * *

Vexen glared at _him_

"I just saved you" _He _replied

Vexen frowned "I didn't ask to be saved"

_He glared _"I have no proof but if you hurt her again..."

Vexen smirked "I didn't know you had feelings for her" before he portalled out

_The anger in _him, that he didn't know he could feel disappeared.

He looked for Axel and Roxas

They were still busy fighting the heartless, but as Vexen disappeared, the number of heartless should start to decrease

He looked down at Rena, she was still fast asleep, her head rested on his chest. He clicked open a portal and portalled out

He knew once she awoke, he would have to explain everything...

* * *

Phew! Another jam packed chappie! So Rena's come back and Raen finally remembers who Vexen is to her, more on that later. And just who is Izzy? And who was the person that saved Rena? Yep another cliffy! Oh just so you know, Axel and Roxas are oblivious to the fact that Vexen and the mysterious 'hero' were there cos they were practically surrounded by LOADS, and LOADS of heartless. So they had to be majorly focused on them rather than on Rena and the others. Yeah that's my explanation! I think I'm out of breath...Wait I got one more thing to say "REVIEW!!"

A/N Oh just a reminder, if you want to join in the protest (The intro) let me know okay?

* * *


	23. New Plan

Hey Hey!!

...

**Ash Phoenix: **Darn they still aren't back... (Waves a plaque)

_Darn is right...but hey we got some buddies to protest!_

**Dancing Flame's Wind: **XEMNAS LET DEMY-KUN AND AXEL GO, or so help me...

_Ya hear that Xemnas? (Shouts through a megaphone)  
_

**Xemnas: **Oh for the love of Kingdom Hearts are you people still here?

_Well duh!_

**Trigga Happy Saiyanayo: **Xemnas shall never ever get a hold of my heart or anyone else's! (Holds a ten foot poster)

**Xemnas sighs: **If I let them go will you leave me alone?

_Maybe..._

**Mansex...err oops Xemnas: **I saw that!!

_Whatever.._

**Xemnas: **Fine I'll let them go, on one condition

_What's that?_

**Xemnas: **As long as there is another member to 'supervise' Demyx and especially Axel, I have no problems letting them out

_Err...Really?_

**1 hour later...**

**Saix: **What did I do to deserve this?

_Who knows Saix who knows, but it is your time to babysit Demy  
_

**Saix slaps his forehead: **Kingdom Hearts...give me strength...

**Demyx: **YAY! We're outta here! Thank you everybody! (Huggles everyone who helped in the protest)

**Axel grins: **Yeah...now if only we can get Roxas out too...

_It sounds like you have a plan Axel..._

**Axel: **...Maybe...

**Saix: **Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this...

_Well never mind, anyways Demy disclaimer please!_

**Demyx: **Sure thing Angel-Chan! Angel Chan doesn't own us or Kingdom Hearts we belong to the nice people of Square Enix, but Angel Chan owns Ren-Chan and um Raen-Chan?

_Thanks Demy!_

* * *

_**C**_h_a_p_t_e_r **2**_3_- **N**_e_w** P**_l_a_n

_A distorted sound echoed in the area_

_Hmm where am I?_

_The empty space changed into a living room. From looking around, everything seemed so familiar..._

_I wonder why..._

_Faint piano sound filled the air_

"_That song..."_

_I followed the music and gasped when I saw who was there,_

_A person who I've missed for the longest time_

"_Mother..."_

_Mother sat by the piano playing the beautiful music. Her long blond hair washed over her back_

_I walked over to her, wanting to see her face for so long..._

_She stopped playing when I was inches away from seeing her face_

"_You shouldn't be here Serena" Her voice was gentle and soft_

_Serena was my real name but I changed it after I had lost my friends. Rena came from the nickname Alex and the others gave me. It symbolizes me changing to become a stronger person ; I just didn't realize how much I'd changed_

"_But mum I wanted to see you..."_

"_I know...But now isn't the time honey"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because..." She turned around her deep emerald eyes shone into mine "They're waiting for you"_

"_But I'm waiting for you mum! I've been waiting for 13 years!"_

"_...I'm sorry..." She stroked my hair "You've grown so much...But in such a difficult way."_

_I looked down "It was alright I had my friends"_

"_...And your father"_

_I didn't want to get angry at mum so I looked away "He didn't care for me"_

_Mother let out a sigh "Serena"_

_I looked up at her_

"_He's looking for you"_

"_I don't care about him anymore"_

"_Serena I know what he did was wrong, but he was trying to protect you...and now he's trying to make things right"_

"_Mum how do you know?"  
"Silly I've been watching over you!" Mum replied with a laugh_

_I knew it was going to be something sappy like that_

"_...Then do you know where he is...?"_

_Mum looked away "He's closer than you think...Now it's time for you return"_

_I sighed "Okay..."_

_Mother embraced me in a hug_

"_Mum I miss you so much..."_

"_I know...I miss you too"_

"_But we'll see each other soon..."_

"_Not until the time is right..."_

"_Goodbye..."_

_The white space enveloped me as the living room and mother disappeared from my sight. Her faint piano song echoed in my heart_

* * *

I awoke still dazed from the dream

_But it felt so real...Mum..._

A soft gentle piano melody was playing in the room

My eyes shot open as I realized I wasn't in my room. The walls were a deep navy blue; there were shelves of books and a small table and chair. To my right was the person playing the piano

Someone I never expected it to be

"Zexion, What am I doing in your room?" I asked quietly as I sat up

He stopped playing and turned to face me

"Do you remember what happened?"

I nodded as the events played through my mind

"But what has that got to do-"

"You collapsed after you regained control, I merely just picked you up, seeing as Axel and Roxas were busy"

"That's twice you've saved me, but its cos of Saix right?"

Zexion sighed "No, this time it wasn't because of that, it's because..." Zexion hand moved towards his fringe and he brushed it away

I let out a slight gasp

"I'm just like you, I have a heartless in me too" His left eye was bright amber contrasting with his deep blue ones

_So this is who Raen meant..._

"But how? I mean I absorbed a heartless"

Zexion looked away as if deep scars were resurfacing once again

"The way I lost my heart was different from the others...I can't quite explain it but I'm still a nobody, a being with no heart but somehow the shadow of my heartless remains in my body"

"...Um...whoa...So you're saying that your heartless isn't really heartless but it's still a heartless...okay you've completely lost me now"

Zexion gave a slight smirk at my confused expression

After laughing awkwardly I became serious again

"Zexion you were there, what happened on the outside?"

"...Vexen is deeply interested in that heartless inside you, I don't know what the connection between him and 'it', but 'it' seems to have a deep hatred for Vexen...'It' tried to kill him"

I scoffed "Who wouldn't...and Zexion, 'it' has a name, Raen"

Zexion looked slightly confused but carried on "Anyway I think that Vexen is the one that brought 'Raen' out, but to do what? I'm not completely sure and how? I have no idea. But I have no proof to tell the Superior"

I took in the information

_Okay so I knew Vexen was creepy the moment I met him. Then he got creepier that time in the dinner hall. Now I know what_ _he's really after..._

"Zexion it's alright, Xemnas doesn't need to know about this"

"But Vexen is going against orders"

"I know, but it seems that Vexen is the only one that can answer those questions...we can't exactly go kill him now can we?"

Zexion let out a slight chuckle

"It seems like you have a plan"

I nodded "Just need to go through the details but once I do, operation is a go-go!" I exclaimed

Zexion sighed

_Same enthusiasm as always...she really hasn't changed at all...despite what she's gone through...How is it possible? Is it because she still retained her heart...?_

I thought for a moment "Zexion you were the one that brought me back, weren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Zexion broke from his thoughts

"...Something was off about that kid...but now that I can use my powers...I know you two have the same aura..."

Zexion seemed slightly worried for the worst

_She must have figured it out...She's probably going to ask 'Who are you to me?'_

"...That is some awesome power!" I exclaimed

"Eh?"

"Illusion combined with heartless...that is cool!"

Zexion resisted the urge to burst out laughing (Which was so out of his character); instead he opted for sweat dropping and an awkward small smile

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

_Make me smile..._

Zexion shook his head "Never mind it's nothing"

"Oh by the way, how did you use your heartless powers?"

"Simple, I have control over my heartless since it is my own, yours however is a different story. The heartless within you was not created by your heart but 'Raen' took on a form based from your own memories and feelings when as you said you 'absorbed' her. She has a mind of her own, so she is harder to control"

"Definitely, but the way you and your heartless work together is extremely resourceful"

"I wouldn't say I 'work' together with 'it', I merely just borrow its power. My heartless has no feelings and memories as it's simply a shadow"

I frowned slightly

_So we have different views on how we see our heartless..._

"Can you teach me how to 'work' with Raen?"

Zexion shook his head "There is no right way of doing this, every person and heartless is different. Take Raen for example; compared to my own, Raen has a mind, while mine works on instinct"

"So you're saying I got to figure it out on my own?"

He nodded "Yeah...but if you have any questions, I'm here to help. I'm not saying I'm an expert, but I'll try my best"

I nodded "Hey anything would help"

I stretched and got out of the bed

"Well I better get going...thanks for everything..." I walked towards his door and eyed his piano

"You play the piano beautifully...we should play sometime..."

"I didn't know you played, but...I'd like that..." I smiled at his response

"You're not as bad as you seem when you're not around Demyx" I stated

"That's because Demyx is an annoying child...Though I must admit he does liven up this place"

I chuckled "Yeah I noticed"

My hand was on the doorknob "You know...I can't help the feeling that I'm meant to know you..."

I caught the look on his face in the corner of my eye

_I knew it...he's hiding something from me..._

"I don't remember much of when I was little since Raen has my deepest memories...But anyways...See ya..."

With that I left his room leaving a very anxious Zexion

"She does remember..."

* * *

And that's it folks! Yeah I know Rena's mum makes a small cameo, I thought I'd be nice we saw her mum and it explains how Rena can play the piano as well as revealing that her true name is Serena! Yep Zexion is our hero that helped Rena and he's also the one who's half-heartless, I know you all are thinking ZOMG but I did try to explain it the best that I could...Oh yeah sorry if Zexion is OOC but I did try my best to keep in character...yeah but anyways...And yes Zexion knows Rena from before...but how?

**Next Time:** Just as some questions are answered, new ones arise...just what happened in the past? What started it all? The past is revealed through the original six but how does Rena & Raen tie in it to it?

**Teeny spoiler:**

"You shouldn't be here" I told the little girl

"Why not? My daddy told me to wait here" She replied

"Your dad works here?" I asked suprised

"Yep!" She exclaimed

At that moment I really did wonder who she was...

Oooh sounds interesting don't it? Well one way to make me update quicker is if you REVIEW!!




	24. Turn back the clock pt1

Hey I'm back! Sorry for the wait but I just recently got back to college and I was swamped with work, cos exams are drawing near. Well that and the fact I was updating my other fic!

Saix: Excuses, excuses...

_Hey you can shut it Saix! By the way how's 'babysitting' Demyx and Axel going?_

Saix: Babysitting? Oh_ right, _well it's not my turn anymore, it's Xaldin's

_Damn and here I thought they can annoy you_

Saix grins: No such luck

_D'oh...Anways disclaimer!  
_

Saix sighs: Angel Jeanne **still **does not own us or any other character in Kingdom Hearts, we belong to Square-Enix oh and Disney

_Right...I just realized that after writing 22 chapters...but anyways..._

Saix: But she owns Rena and Raen

_Great thanks_

_**C**_h_a_p_t_e_r** 2**_4_**-T**_u_r_n_ **b**_a_c_k_ **t**_h_e **c**_l_o_c_k **p**_a_r_t_ **1**  
_

Zexion stared at the spot where Rena had just been when she said that

"She does remember"

He closed his eyes and try to get to the day they first met...

* * *

_After the introductions, 11 year old Ienzo decided to keep away from them, they were busy after all. He still wondered why Master Ansem took him in, he defintely knew it wasn't because he had just recently lost his parents. But he didn't really care for the reason, he was just happy he had someone in the end. After much walking, Ienzo made his way into the libary, the place he first spotted, on his tour led by Braig. He immediately felt secure there. Upon deciding a book to read, he sat in one of the many chairs and began to read. The quiet atmosphere made him relax, being alone made no noise. However he wasn't entirely alone..._

I didn't realize the little girl watching me from the top floor

"Is it a good book?"

I turned and looked up, the girl waved before waiting for my reply

"I guess..." I replied slightly confused

The girl smiled "That's good, the books here are quite good"

"You read these books? Aren't you a little young?" I asked

She shook her head "I'm 6 years old, I'm not that little, you're little too!" She exclaimed

I shook my head "You shouldn't be here" I told the little girl

"Why not? My daddy always tells me to wait here" She replied

"Your dad works here?" I asked suprised

"Yep!" She exclaimed

At that moment I really did wonder who she was...

"Who's your dad?"

"I'm not susposed to tell ya" She replied

I sighed, I really wasn't in the mood for this

"I could tell you but what's your name?"

"Ienzo"

"I'm gonna call ya Izzy!" She exclaimed

"No call me Ienzo"

"Aw c'mon Izzy is a great name!"

"It's not my name"

_Since when did I get in a verbal fight against a 6 year old?_

After moments of bickering mainly on the girl's part I gave up and simply allowed her to call me that. She came down the stairs and sat on the chair opposite me

"So Izzy how come you're here? Are you waiting for your dad too?"

I looked away "My dad's gone, so has my mum"

The girl frowned "That's not nice! They shouldn't leave you!"

I smiled bitterly, that's the perks of being her age, not realizing the truths behind words

"Yeah...they shouldn't have"

She smiled "But I'm sure you'll meet them again, one day"

I looked up at her "I guess..."

She looked down "My mummy is going to go soon as well...she's very sick..."

At that point I realized she knew what I meant

_Her mother is probably dying_

"I am sad, but at least I have my daddy"

"I suspose" That was all I can say

The girl looked up "So do you work here as well, with Mister Ansem?"

"Yeah..."

"Hmm you must be very clever then, cos only clever people work here, like my daddy"

"You are a strange girl"

"Hey!" The girl exclaimed

I smiled

The girl smiled as well "At least you're happy now!" She laughed

I shrugged "Yeah I guess I am"

"Well looky here!" A voice exclaimed

We both turned to see Braig

"If it isn't the newbie"

"Hi Mister Braig!" The girl exclaimed

Braig smiled "You waiting for your dad?"

"Yup"

"Your dad is doing important stuff so he's going to take a little longer"

"I already know that Mister Braig!"

Braig chuckled "Oh I forgot you knew. Anyways you met the newbie then?"

"Yeah he's called Izzy"

"Izzy?" Braig asked looking at me

"She won't stopping calling me that, so I let her" I replied

Braig laughed "The little dudette does that sometimes..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She pouted

"Nothing. Well little lady, your dad asked me to bring you back, so say goodbye to Izzy will ya?"

I frowned

_Great now everyone is going to call me that_

"Ookie! Bye Izzy! I'll see ya again soon!" She got up and waved

"Yeah...um what was your name?"

"My name is Serena, but call me Rena 'kay?"

"Okay bye Rena"

"Go get your stuff, I meet you at the entrance of the library alright?" Braig told her

"Um right!" Rena waved goodbye once again before skipping away

Braig smiled at her before turning back to me

"Ah cute kid"

"Yeah"

"So you made a friend after all. You know I don't think I've seen you smile like that, since you've came"

"I guess it was all Rena"

"Hmm..." Braig seemed like he was thinking "Well I'm outta here. Kid enjoy while you can, cos tommorrow you're helping us out"

"I know Braig"

"See ya around _Izzy"_

I sighed as Braig walked out laughing

_Well at least it isn't...I don't know Zexy?_

Zexion let out a small smile of the memory but he still wondered who Rena's father was...

* * *

Xigbar was grinning when he walked up to Xemnas' room, which was defintely freaky as no-one was that happy when they going to see Xemnas

Organization members weren't allowed to portal into other members rooms without permission. Not like they would that is...

He didn't bother knocking when he opened the door. Xigbar was feeling extra cocky today because he just worked out something big...Something majorly big...

Xemnas didn't hide his annoyance when Xigbar walked in

"What is it?"Xemnas asked nothing looking up to face Xigbar

"Oh nothing _boss"_ Xigbar replied grinning_  
_

"If it's nothing, then why are you here?"

"How long have we been friends and by that I include our other life?"

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"Well it has to do with something and nothing at all"

Xemnas was getting increasingly angry, he hated when Xigbar was like that

Xemnas looked up at him "Xigbar, what do you want?"

"Oh I don't want anything...I'm just saying...I remember...and that's why you done it"

"What?" He asked, confused by Xigbar's reply

"I know the real reason now"

Xemnas didn't say anything

"Well that's it boss" Xigbar clicked open a portal and was about to walked in

"I won't tell anyone, cos it's a death risk...and..." He looked back once more "She sure has grown..." before leaving

Xemnas just sat in silence and wondered if anyone else knew, what Xigbar had just found out...

* * *

Ooh...so we learn of Zexion's past with Rena and just what has Xigbar remembered that's got Xemnas worried? Oohh...well it's part 1 of turn back the clock...you'll find out soon I guess...So REVIEW!


	25. Talk with a Beserker

Just a quickie update, cos I have exams and all!

...

_Um hello?_

Sees note on random door

**_To Angel Jeanne, considering you don't require our services for a bit, we the Organization have gone on hoilday_**

**_Thanks for your co-operation_**

**_Xemnas (NOT MANSEX!!)_**

_What the?_

Well since they've gone and all, I guess I have to the disclaimer

Sighs

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts. But I do own Rena and Raen

A/N- This is not part of Turn back the clock, but a side story, like when Rena met up with Axel in Twilight Town. Except she's going to meet Saix...

_**Chapter 25-T**_a_l_k_ **w**_i_t_h_ **a** **B**_e_s_e_r_k_e_r

I walked along the white corridor with the new information Zexion had given me. I knew there was a definite connection between Raen and Vexen, because I was being dragged into this. But I had no idea what that connection was. I felt an aura appearing behind me. I stopped for I knew who it was...

"Saix are you going say something or are you still going to stalk me?"

Saix sighed; he knew there was no point in sneaking around

I turned around to see him "So...what's up?" I asked

"What do you think? Suddenly leaving without telling anyone" He replied with arms crossed

"Well I met Axel on the way, and he told me everyone had the day off, so lighten up with ya?"

"Axel...was worried about you..." Saix replied looking slightly agitated

"Aw how sweet of him...I didn't mean to leave him, but it looked like he was having fun with Roxas fighting the heartless"

"Hmm still the same attitude as always Rena" He smirked

"Of course, if this damn white doesn't get to me, that is" I replied looking sideways

"That's not what I meant" He walked towards me, stopping just in front of me. I turned my attention on him. My head only reaching inches from his nose

"Then what did you mean?"

He grasped my shoulder "You...I know...you don't I?"

I looked down not wanting to meet his eyes

"Rena, tell me, who are you to me?" He moved his hand from my shoulder and grasped my cheek gently

"You're...starting to remember aren't you?" I asked looking at him once again, grasping his hand

He continued to gaze at me; I could have sworn I saw the same look in his eyes, _from back then..._

"...Serena..." He whispered softly

It was then I realized...

Namine was drawing again, this time she drew Roxas sitting on the clock tower with a strange blue ball in his hand. She didn't know why she drew this; Roxas didn't have this particular memory. She sighed wondering when Roxas was coming to visit again. Sure she appreciated what he was doing for her but at times she felt alone.

_Even if the Organization finds me...At least I'd be with you...Making my own memories of you._

She shook her head immediately and resumed to sketch. However one of the previous pages was glowing. She flipped back to see Rena's page. The sliver coloured chain coming from her heart was glowing stronger. Namine smiled

_So another remembers...I'm happy for you Rena..._

* * *

I didn't expect this...I didn't expect this at all. I was in his arms, he was hugging me tightly

_I thought they wouldn't remember. I thought I would just be another person hidden somewhere in their empty memories...but...He remembers._

"You...came back to us...you came back to _me"_

"Sy-"I shook my head, suddenly feeling his gaze on me; I looked up and met his sad eyes

_I never knew he could..._

"Saix..." He let go and turned away

"I'm...happy that you remembered me...I'm happy I could meet you again in the next life..."

"Even if it wasn't what you wanted?" He asked looking at me from his shoulder

"I..." I was hesitant in my reply

_What was it that I wanted? What was I going to do? What was I..._

'_I'm not him anymore! I can't...'_

'_It doesn't matter because I found you, besides you're still the same. Demyx acts like a kid and Saix...'_

I walked up to him without a word, my head down...

"Rena?"

'_What about him?'_

'_He's...'_

"It doesn't matter...Cos you are here right now with me"

'_Still the same...'_

I couldn't see his hidden smile but he turned around

"Rena..." He patted my head just like when we were little; I averted my gaze to the ground

_So he stills sees me like that..._

"What's wrong?"

I looked away "It's nothing..."

He placed his hands on my shoulder

"Rena you can't honestly tell me that there's nothing wrong. Look at me"

As usual I turned to meet his gaze

"I..."

He leaned closer to me, the air was getting harder to breathe

_Fire._

I blinked and stepped back

"Rena?"

My gaze was on the person retreating

"Axel..?"

Saix let out a sigh and turned away

"I guess you've chosen"

"What?" I asked, still confused on what happened a moment ago

He shook his head "Never mind. It's good to see you again Rena," He looked over with a slight smile

"Just be careful around Vexen. It's no doubt he's up to something" Saix began to walk off

_No kidding..._

"Oh about that,"

_Should I...?_

He momentarily stopped

I shook my head "Thanks for letting Zexion know about it. He's helped me"

_More than you'll ever know..._

Another smile left his lips as he walked away

_I'm sorry._

Axel leaned on the wall, wondering what to do next...

_To both of you..._

**A/N **ooh dear just what on earth happened there? I have no idea (for once) But back to the main story, in the next chappie. REVIEW! I wonder if the Organization will be back soon? It's so quiet...(Wolf howls in the background) and creepy...


	26. Turn back the clock pt2

Hey-hey everybody!

**Demyx: **Yeah Angel-Chan!

_Oh you're back?_

**Demyx: **Yep!

_How was the holiday?_

**Axel: **It was boring as hell

_Oh well never mind! Hey where's Saix?  
_

**Demyx: **Um I don't know

**Axel: **Not a clue

_Err...okay..._

**Roxas: **What are you two doing here?

**Demyx: **We're talking to Angel-Chan

**Roxas: **Angel who?

_Ahem!_

**Roxas: **Oh not you again!

_Hi to you too Roxas!_

**Axel: Err...you know her?**

**Roxas:** Of course I do! She makes my life hell in her other fic: **'Sky & Earth: Moments'**

_I do NOT! You bring it on yourself for being such a moody guy!_

**Roxas: **Whatever.

**Axel: **Wait, he's in TWO fics?

_Um...actually he's in three if you count my new one!_

**Axel:** WHAT? Why can't I star in more than one fic?

**Demyx:** Cos Angel-Chan can't write more at the moment. But it's okay, I'm sure you make another one, with us in it!

_Um...yeah...sure...whatever you say Demyx!_

Demyx smiles.

**Roxas:** You don't sound too sure.

_Shut up! (Cough) Anyways you do the disclaimer, since you're a know-it-all, Roxas!_

**Roxas sighs:** AngelJeanne does not own any of us _(Still)_, we belong to Square Enix. But she owns her OC's Rena & Raen _(Good for her)_

_I heard that! Just for that no more fluff between you and Namine!_

**Roxas:** WHAT?

Axel and Demyx grin.

**Axel**: I knew you and Blondie had a thing!

**Roxas all red:** Shut up!

**Demyx:** Aww...good for you Roxy!

**Roxas sighs:** Damn it...

_Hehehehe!_

**Roxas: **I hate you!

_I love you too!_

A/N _(Thoughts)_ are Rena's

_**(Thoughts)**_ are Raen's

_'Talking'_ is Rena

_**'Talking'**_ is Raen

"Talking" is Past Rena and Braig

* * *

_**T**_u_r_n _**b**_a_c_k_ **t**_h_e** c**_l_o_c_k **p**_t_ **2**_

I stood there unsure what just happened.

_(Saix was going to kiss me...But I moved back when I saw Axel...why?)_

I shook my head _'My head's a mess, but I got to get it together...'_

_(I need to speak to Raen...)_

I closed my eyes and concentrated deeply.

_(I need to sort everything out between us...)_

I opened my eyes and stood once again in the white room.

_'Raen, you there?'_

There was no reply. So I walked towards the mirror and saw her on the other side.

_'Geez, you can reply you know.'_

She still sat in silence, with her back turned to me.

_'Raen...what's wr-'_

**_'How can you still be like that?'_**

_'Be like what?'_

**_'Why are you being so_**_ **nice**_** to me?'**

**(After all I'm just an experiment. Even worth less than a heartless. They have 'souls', I'm just an empty being, pretending to be something that I'm not. I'm a parasite feeding on your heart, just to be like _one of them. _So why?****)**

_'Huh?'_

**_'...After what I did, why are you-'_**

_'Cos it wasn't your fault.'_

My last reply made her turn to face me.

_'It was Vexen.'_

Raen turned her gaze to the ground and clenched her fist when she heard his name.

**_'He...He's my...'_**

_'I don't know what's going between you two, but I want to understand. I want to help.'_

_**'Why do you care so much for me? I took half your heart away from you and half of your cherished memories!'**_

_(Because you've helped me out, you've lent me your strength and you're just so damn annoying...even so...you're...)_

Raen glanced up to face me, as if eagerly waiting for my reply.

_(...My friend)_

_'That's the reason! This is the only way to get back my memories.'_

_(I can't even tell her the real reason. I am such a coward.)_

Raen sighed, with what seemed like relief and then put on her usual smirk **_'I see...'_**

I blinked.

_(She sure has mood swings...)_

_'So...let me in...'_

Raen stood up taking her hand out _**'Take my hand...and I'll tell you everything...about him and us...'**_

I grasped her hand, a white light engulfing me.

**_'This is my past...'_**

_(A memory sphere...)_

* * *

Rena fell forward and I caught her in my arms.

**_'I'm your friend, huh?'_** I smirked **_'Since when did you become such a sap, Rena?'_**

I glanced down, to look at her **_'But...I'm glad you feel that way about an 'experiment' like me'_**

_'Where...where am I now?'_

I stood in what seemed like a corridor.

"Uh-oh I got lost again! Mister Braig is probably gonna tell me off!" A blond girl exclaimed, running past me.

_'Mini-me again, only alot younger and shorter...And that name...Braig...It sounds familiar...'_

"Huh...I've never seen this room before..."

Her voice broke my thoughts, as I was forced to follow her into the room.

I brought into a lab, where there were loads of test tubes, chemicals and other 'science stuff'

_'Reminds me of Vexen's lab...Brr... I still got the chills, from our last encounter...'_

_"Um...hello?"_

Mini-Me was looking through a small cage set on a table.

"You were calling me, weren't you?"

_'Who is she...I mean I...Who am I talking to?'_

Mini-Me cocked her head to the side "Are you not going to say anything?"

I walked closer to her and peered onto the cage. Inside there was a...

_'Heartless? No wait...It has a strange aura...A very familiar...Annoyingly familiar...Raen?!'_

'Her' clawed hands reached through the cage, as Mini-Me grasped it.

"There that wasn't so bad! I'm Serena, but you can call me Rena!"

'Raen' looked confused "What's wrong?"

'**Aren't you scared of me, little girl?**'

"You can talk?!"

**'...Yes, now answer me'**

"No why would I be?"

**'Because I am a monster'**

"You look too cute to be a monster! What's your name?"

_'Cute? Gosh I'm weird...'_

I felt Raen's smile **'You're an odd girl...Master calls me an experiment. I am simply a tool for his research'**

Mini-Me frowned "You mean you don't have a name?"

**'Why would I? I'm not real...I was created, not born from this world'**

_'Raen...I didn't know you felt that way...'_

"But you are real! Otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you, or holding your hand!" Mini-Me replied shaking her hand to further prove her point.

Raen laughed **'Thank you...'**

"I'm gonna let you out...Now where's the key?"

**'You shouldn't, Master will get angry'**

"Well your Master is a big poo-head for keeping you locked up like this!" Mini-Me exclaimed searching for the key to the cage.

I laughed _'My insults were really lame back then...'_

"There you are little lady! I've been searching for you! You shouldn't be here; otherwise Mister Even is going to get mad" A voice exclaimed from the doorway

I turned to see_ 'Xigbar?'_

"But Mister Braig my friend is locked up!" Mini-Me exclaimed pointing to the cage

"That's..." 'Xigbar' seemed hesitant "That's Mister Even's friend and only he has the key"

_'You couldn't tell me the truth, could you?'_

"But..." Mini-Me pouted

"Come on little lady, your dad's waiting for you"

"I..." Mini-Me looked down and looked back at the cage "I'm sorry I can't help you...If only I was bigger, I would be able to free you...I'll see you again...And that's when I'll give you a name!"

Raen was confused again but nodded **'I'll be waiting...'**

Mini-Me waved goodbye before leaving with 'Xigbar'

"Mister Even is creepy..."

'Xigbar' laughed "I know...but he's still one of my and your dad's friends"

_'Dad...Does that mean Xigbar and Vexen know who my dad is?'_

"Xehanort is going give me the right telling off, for losing you"

"I'm sorry Mister Braig; I'll tell daddy that I got lost"

"Aww thanks kid" 'Xigbar' ruffled Mini-Me's head

_'Xehanort...that's my dad's name?' __  
_

A white surrounded me, as the two left.

* * *

I awoke, sitting up from the ground

**'Now do you understand?'  
**

_'Yeah...Vexen created you and locked you up...'_

**'I hate him for that...But then I wouldn't have met you...'**

_'Yeah...I did manage to keep my promise after all...'_

**'Huh?'**

'_I gave you a name'_

**_'You really have gone sappy!'_**

I was red with embarrassment _'You can shut it!'_

Raen laughed **_'Hmm...Thank you...For everything'_**

I smiled _'You're welcome...But it isn't over'_

**_'Huh?'_**

_'I have to keep my other promise, to free you. Free you from Vexen. He'll keep coming for you.'_

Raen wrapped her arms around me and embraced me in a hug.

_'Wha?'_

**_'...I knew if I called...someone would help...'_**

I could feel tears falling on me.

_'Raen...now who's going all sappy?'_

She chuckled slightly**_'...I'm just glad it was you...'_**

_'I'm going to need your help for my plan!'_

**_'Plan?'_** She pulled away

I nodded _'It can only be done, if we work together.'_

She nodded her head _**'Alright, I trust you.'**_

_(Yeah I need your trust...)_

I smiled _'It's about time someone taught that 'poo-head' a lesson! You don't go messing around with Rena and her friends!"_

Raen cocked her head to the side **_'Poo-Head?'_**

I rubbed my head _'It's something I used to call Vexen, when I was little.'_

Raen laughed **_'You are a weird girl...'_**

_'Also...I found out what my dad's name was and who might know him.'_

Raen stopped laughing and looked away **_'Rena...You'll find him...Once your heart and memories are restored. Don't going searching for him...'_**

I was confused _'Raen...You know...Don't you?'_

Raen looked at me again **_'See you again, when you put the plan into motion.'_**

_'Hey wait!'_

Raen pushed me out and I awoke on a bed.

_'Wait a minute, wasn't I standing in the corridor? Where the hell am I?'_

"Oh you're awake!"

I turned to see...

* * *

And that's it! Yep another cliffy! Whose room is Rena in? (Suspense) Well alot happened in this chapter and it's the end of turn back the clock! We're coming to the final chappies soon (Or Ze final stuff if you prefer) And ZOMG! A bombshell that Xehanort is Rena's father...Another bombshell is that Rena and Raen have met before. A further bombshell is Rena and Raen are like the best of friends now, with a big plan. Wow with so many bombshells, I'm surprised my fic hasn't blown up! (Bad joke, I know!) Well I'm going to end my rant now, so you can **REVIEW! **Hope you liked the chapter and remember, **REVIEW!**


	27. Talk with a Hydro

Hey again! Thanks for the reviews! And yes Vexen is a poo head!

Saix smirks: I heard you missed me.

_Where did you hear that from?!_

Saix: Roxas told me.

_He is SO dead...But I didn't miss you!_

Saix grins: Sure you didn't...

Demyx: Oh hey Angel-Chan!

_Hey Demy! Where's Axel?_

Demyx: He was with Roxas...Something about running away...

_Um...Okay...Anyways how was the holiday Saix?_

Saix: Calm.

_That it?_

Saix nods: Yes.

_Hmm...That sounds scary coming from you..._

Saix: ...

Demyx: I'm with Ren-Chan in this one!

_You sure are! Why don't you do the disclaimer!_

Demyx: Ookie! AngelJeanne doesn't own any of us, we belong to Square Enix but she owns Ren-Chan and Raen-Chan, who we don't know!

_Thanks!_

A/N Another side story this time featuring Demyx! Oh and I did realize I forgot to make 'Talk with a Beserker' Chapter 25, which is now done!

* * *

_**Chapter 26-T**_a_l_k_ **w**_i_t_h_ **a** **h**_y_d_r_o_

"Oh you're awake!"

I turned to the side to see Demyx sitting on a chair beside the bed, smiling at me.

"Um hi Demyx, but what am I doing in your room?" I asked sitting up to face him

Demyx looked down and tinged slightly "Um...You were lying on the floor, in front of my door. I thought something happened to you...But then I calmed down and I saw you were sleeping, so I picked you up and brought in my room. You weren't that heavy-" Demyx covered his mouth with his hands, as if he said something secret.

I smiled "Hmm thanks Demyx!" I took both his hands in mine. Demyx looked up and smiled shyly.

_Demyx...is always so sweet..._

"Um...Ren-Chan..." He gripped my hands softly.

"Hmm?"

"Ren-Chan and I have met before haven't we?"

I gasped slightly. '_He remembers too?'_

"When we were little...Also Axel and Saix were with us"

"Demyx...You..."

"I've wondering for a while..." He looked down "Ever since I met Ren-Chan...I've wondered why..."

I cocked my head to the side "Wondering what?"

He looked up at me, his eyes full of emotion '_Demyx?'_

He let go of my hands and grasped my cheek, tilting my head to face his "Demyx-"

He leaned in until we were inches apart, his eyes unsure of what to do. I closed my own, wondering what would happen next...

* * *

"So what are you drawing Namine?" Roxas asked leaning over her shoulder.

She snapped her sketchbook closed "I'm...not telling..."

"Aww c'mon!"

Namine shook her head and turned to look at Roxas "It's not done yet..."

Roxas crossed his arms "Fine I'll wait"

Namine giggled and then placed a hand on his cheek. Roxas smiled and grasped it "Roxas..."

"Yeah...?"

"I..." Namine stopped and let go of Roxas. He stood confused "Namine?"

She turned to open her sketchbook back to that page. Namine smiled at the picture.

"What is it?"

"It just the last remembers..."

She turned back to his confused look and stood up to face him. "Don't worry...Where were we?"

Roxas smiled "Well..."

* * *

Saix walked away knowing what exactly happened between him and Rena.

_She pulled away...As did I...Maybe I'm not meant to be that way for her...Then what am I to you?_

Saix stopped and turn to face Axel, who was leaning on the wall, eyes closed in thought.

"Axel..."

"Want to tell me what's going on with Rena...You mentioned Vexen"

"That...That's down to Rena; she's on her own mission"

Axel wanted to know more, but it seemed Saix had limited information. But what he really wanted to know was what happened between him and Rena.

He opened his eyes and looked away "So you finally remembered huh?"

"How long have you?"

"Since the day I became Axel..."

"Long enough then...Hmm..." Saix looked up smiling slightly.

"What?" He asked looking back at Saix.

"You and I have always been rivals; whether it's just pointless bickering...or over Rena..."

Axel smiled just a bit at the lost memories. Even if he hated to admit it, Saix remembering wasn't so bad; it felt good to look back. The memories held feelings, even if they couldn't now...Somehow it all came back.

"It's funny Rena's always followed me around..." He stated looking back at Axel.

"So?" Axel frowned, slightly angry at that last statement.

Saix smirked "It seems like things have changed...Axel didn't you see?"

"I know what I saw, congrats you won..."

Saix shook his head "That's where you're wrong..." He turned away "She chose you." With that last reply he walked away, his footsteps and his words, echoing in Axel's mind.

_She chose you._

_'Rena...'_

Axel closed his eyes "Rivals aren't meant to help each other" He muttered to the retreating Saix.

Saix smirked "No but...Friends do..."

Axel shook his head and smiled "You sap..."

* * *

Demyx kissed me on the forehead "Demyx...?"

He pulled away and turned to the side. "I'm sorry Rena..."

"For what?" I was still confused. _Does Demyx..._

Demyx sighed "I...I like Ren-Chan alot...But...I know Ren-Chan...Likes someone else"

"Demyx I do like you...But as a brother...I'm the one who should be sorry"

He turned to face me with an apologetic smile "...Hmm...Yeah that's how I see Ren-Chan"

But I could see it in his eyes...

_Axel and Saix...They gave me the same look..._

I pulled him into a hug "I'm sorry..."

"Ren-Chan...I'll be okay...Just for a bit...Can we stay like this?"

I smiled "Of course and we'll play again soon, right?"

I could feel his smile "Yeah..."

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! Aww I think this was a sweet chapter, so much love and emotion in it!

Saix: Bleh...

_We know you like it Saix!_

Saix looks away all red: ...

_Yep!_

Demyx: So Ren-Chan and I aren't together?

Sorry Demy, you're just too cute to be her boyfriend, but you're cute enough to be her little brother!

Demyx smiles: I guess that's okay! I'm Ren-Chan's brother!

_Aww..._

Saix is jealous: I AM NOT...

_Sure..._

Anyways hope you liked it and with this chapter we are coming near to the end...

Saix: WHOOPPEE!

Cough...So REVIEW please!


	28. Finding The End

Sorry for delay but I'm back again and thankies for the reviews everyone! Heh sorry sonyerr about the whole Axel thing...

Demyx: Yay! Angel-Chan!

_Hey Demyx!_

Saix: ...

_Geez what's up with you?_

Saix: Nothing.

_Hmm...O-kay...Well where's everyone else?_

Axel: Ya miss me?

_What do you think?_

Axel: Uh..yeah!

_Okay if you say so..._

Axel: Hey!

_Heh heh, anyways where's Roxas?_

Axel: Well uh, he said he got deaf or something by Sora..

_Uh oops, Sora went crazy with the megaphone again._

Axel: Again?!

_Never mind..._

Axel: Hey can I do-

_No disclaimers, cos I think everyone gets the message I don't own you guys!_

Rena: Well except for me.

Raen: And me.

Axel reads the above: Hey no fair she did the disclaimer!

_Sighs...Forget it..._

* * *

_**C**_h_a_p_t_e_r **2**_7_- **F**_i_n_d_i_n_g **T**_h_e **E**_n_d_

"I'm going now Ren-Chan, I have to go to the meeting-"Demyx covered his mouth again.

I chuckled slightly "It's alright Demyx, you go I don't want to keep you."

Demyx nodded and smiled as he portalled out, with nothing left to do now, I portalled into my room and fell on my bed, wondering what to do next.

'_What am I meant to do? How am I supposed to help?'_

I felt Raen appear by my side.

**_'I thought you said you had a plan'_**

I sighed_ 'Well I did...But now my mind is a wreck'_

Raen shifted slightly_ **'How about we explore 'his' room?'**_

I turned to face her_. 'You mean Vexen's?' _The realisation hit me, everyone would be at the meeting, and no-one would be there.

Raen shook her head _**'I'm only stating the obvious'**_

I got up and clicked up a portal _'Ah shut it!' _I felt her smirk. _At least she's in a good mood now._

Portalling out on the other side, I found myself in Vexen's lab once again. A shiver ran down my spine at the coldness of the room.

_'Brr...Man its cold in here...'_

**_'He always had the temperature down, when he was conducting his experiments'_**

_'Why?'_

Raen shrugged**_ 'Who knows?'_**

I glanced around at the various test tubes and vials.

_'Science was never my strong subject...'_

My eyes settled on a table with a cloth on it. There seemed to be something underneath it.

_'Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what's underneath there'_

**_'It's him__...Of course you won't'_**

I reluctantly approached the table and slowly pulled the cloth away.

We both gasped at what was revealed underneath. _'Is that-'_

* * *

"There is a large outbreak of heartless in our area, due to Vexen's experiments. I want each of you to go to the designated area and exterminate them. That is all." Xemnas stated, before portalling out, leaving the other members to their own devices.

While some of the members were annoyed with Vexen, Saix and Zexion met each other's gaze, both thinking the same thing.

_He's up to something..._

Vexen smirked slightly. 'While they are out heartless hunting, I will focus my attention on her...'

* * *

I dropped the cloth, upon seeing the other me. _'Is that supposed to be me?'_

She lay lifeless on the table, eyes closed.

**_'She seems to be a replica of you'_**

I focused in on her, trying to sense her power. _'She has no aura...But I can't sense any power from her. It's as if she's just a body'_

I touched her face, my hand immediately retaliating from the sheer coldness of it.

Raen continued to gaze at my replica**_ 'But why?' _**

_'Isn't it obvious?' _I asked turning attention to Raen.

**_'Just tell me'_**

_'I think this body...Is for you...'_

Raen's eyes widened **_'You mean...He made this...For me?'_**

I shrugged _'Who knows? It's Vexen after all, he must have some plan'_

Raen's eyes were filled with such emotion **_'I'd have my own body...Your heart would be yours again...And mine will be...'_**

_'Raen...I think he's up to something...Think about it, why would he help you?'_

She sighed **_'Hmm...When did I become so naive? I suppose he would want something in return'_**

I nodded _'That's the hard truth, so what would he want?'_

She looked down **_'I know what he would want...'_**

I turned to face her **_'...Me...'_**

_'Then I guess...We'd have to fight'_

She turned to face me. _'Didn't I say I'd need your help?_

**_'But-'_**

I shook my head then smiled. _'You said you trust me, right? Well...'_

She sighed and I could have sworn I saw a ghost of a smile on her face. **_'You...Sap...'_**

I smirked _'Glad you agree'_

A portal buzzed in, as we both looked on. I sensed who it was.

_Ice..._

He smirked when he saw me. _'Us'_ "Well I was just about to go look for you"

I crossed my arms. "Is that so?"

He looked behind me. "**It's** here too, isn't it?"

I frowned "**It, **has a name, and she's called Raen"

Vexen laughed manically again "My, to think _his _child would befriend one of my experiments"

_'He knows...He knows who my father is...'_

**_'Rena...Remember what I told you...'_**

I shook my head

'_Now is not the time...'_

I turned my attention on the replica. "Mind telling me, what the hell this is?"

Vexen grinned "That is my latest experiment, created by all the data you've provided me. I see you've acquainted yourself with her"

"Vexen, what are you planning on doing?"

He shook his head "I can't just tell you, where's the science in that?"

I let out a sigh 'Not more science'

He turned his attention to me, but I could tell he was looking at Raen "If you want to know...Come out..."

Still looking at Vexen, I concentrated on Raen. _'Well...?'_

I felt her presence overshadow mine **_'Just this once and I promise I won't lose control'_**

I closed my eyes and allowed Raen to take over.

* * *

While we switched I met Rena. She smiled at me and whispered something.

'_I trust you too...'_

I was now in control but I could her presence behind me, a support for me but I know she wanted to know, she had to. I got her involved in this when I took half her heart.

**"It's about time you ended this, _Vexen" _**I stated with as much venom in my voice as I could.

He merely smirked "So good of you to join us, _Raen"_

I frowned** "So tell us what we need to know. What are you planning now?"**

He continued to smirk "I didn't think _you _would be so eager for one of my experiments!"

_'This is going to be a long day...'_

**_I want to end it now..._**

* * *

Well that's it for now folks, cos I'm going to go holiday, just check out my profile for the details! We're coming to the final chapters now so keep on reviewing until I come back! **REVIEW!**


	29. Separated but not yet whole

(Yawn...) Well I'm back from holidays folks! I bet ya missed me!

...

A dust ball rolls away

_Err...Okay..._

Demyx: YEAH Angel-Chan's back! (Glomps)

_Oh hey...Demyx..._

Saix: Well that ends my holiday.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

Saix: ...

_Oh are you still bitter about 'that chapter'?_

Saix: What about it?

Hehe I decided...You might get a chance...

Saix smirks: What have I done to deserve this act of kindness?

_I really don't know...But you can start acting nicer!_

Saix: 'Nice' is not in my vocabulary.

Demyx: Then what is?

Saix: Not nice things...

Demyx gulps.

_He's kidding...Right?_

Saix grins...creepily: What do you think?

_Gulps...Um I'm going to go...Far away now..._

Disclaimer: You guys know what I own and don't own by now...

* * *

_**C**_h_a_p_t_e_r **2**_8_- **S**_e_p_a_r_a_t_e_d **b**_u_t **n**_o_t **y**_e_t **w**_h_o_l_e_

He walked towards me "I say it's time to conduct another experiment"

I unsheathed our blade and pointed it at him. **_"_Everything was an experiment to you, some things never change"**

He stopped and simply looked at me, with arms crossed "Don't you want to help her?"

**"What?" ** I felt Rena shift behind me _'Don't listen to him...Just take him-'_

"Even now she still denies it. I know that girl wants her heart back..."

I lowered the sword _'Raen?'_

**'I have to do something as well...'**

_'What are you saying...?'_

I looked away **"What can I do?"**

_'Raen... No wait!'_

"I'm glad we can agree now, just transfer yourself to this body..."

I looked at the replica **"How do I do that?"**

_'Raen don't do it! It's a trap!'_

He smirked "Just break free..."

**"Break free...Then I'll..."**

"Return to your original form...From there you can easily absorb an empty shell"

I sighed and turned to face her **_'It's for the best...'_**

_'He's up to something even I know that!'_

I let out a smile **_'Even if I...'_** I looked at the sword **_'I...'_**

She gripped the sword **_'Rena..?'_**

_'Nothing I say will change your mind, will it?'_

I shook my head, I heard her laugh _'Stubborn as usual'_

I smirked **_'Yeah...' _**I brought the sword closer to me and closed my eyes

As I plunged the sword I heard her say _'I guess this is it...'_

**_'Yeah...I guess it is...'_**

**_Goodbye._**

* * *

_'Where am I?'_

In front of me, the glass mirror was cracked and the pieces were being absorbed by the white space.

_'This is it? But I don't feel any different...'_

**_Wake up._**

_'Raen?'_

I opened my eyes and found myself on the ground.

My sight readjusting to my surroundings. But what brought me back was the sudden sword pointed at me.

I looked up to see the replica or was it Raen now, standing in front of me, amber eyes showing nothing but emptiness.

"Raen?"

A voice chuckled behind her "She should have listened to you"

A heartless symbol appeared in Raen's chest "She belongs to me now"

I scowled "She belongs to no-one but herself!"

Vexen chuckled again "We'll see...Now destroy the girl, my experiment!"

The symbol glowed and Raen prepared to strike. I rolled out of the way, unsheathing my sword and standing up in the process.

"Raen...Don't do this..._Wake up_"

Raen said nothing as she charged at me, I prepared to block.

"Raen you can fight it!"

Still she said nothing and began attacking me with an onslaught of blows. I blocked each one, my disappointment growing.

She jumped back and prepared to attack once more.

"I can't believe I..."

"That's it...Get her!"

_Vexen's voice was an echo to me._

_Raen's footsteps meant nothing to me._

I charged towards her, the anger I never knew I had, growing within me.

She was coming closer and closer to me.

I swung my sword and she was about to as well.

"I trusted you!" I exclaimed, in as a last act of desperation of waking her up.

But she stopped and stood still, eyes casted downwards.

Time froze around us.

I forced my blade to stop, moments only from reaching her body.

**"I know...That's why...Do it...It's the only way."**

"What?"

She looked up at me, her eyes swirling with life once more.

**"Don't you see...We both can't have what we want. Take a look at yourself"**

I hesitantly looked at my reflection through my blade. What I saw was no surprise; the whole of the left side of my face was that of a heartless.

I looked away "I kinda figured that would have happened"

Raen stood still **"So do it. Finish me off. It's the only way."**

* * *

She gave no reply and merely stood there. My anger was growing; she had to stop acting like this.

** "Rena, stop living a fairytale world! It's impossible for both of us to exist as a whole! Just stop..."**

I could no longer take it being like this. So I looked down.

**_Stop being so stubborn._**

_Laughter._

She was laughing. Laughing at me. Did she think laughing at a time like this was appropriate?

I frowned **"Just what is so funny?"**

She stopped and looked at me with a serious expression "You."

**"What?"**

She sighed "It doesn't matter now..." She readied her sword once more.

I was relieved that she realized what must be done.

**"I'm glad you understand now"**

Time restarted once more.

She thrust her sword towards me as I closed my eyes

**_Even if it has to be like this..._**

**_It's the least I can do..._**

**_As an experiment..._**

**_Thank you...For everything..._**

* * *

My sword went past Raen and was pointed at Vexen.

Raen gasped and Vexen was shocked.

"You have no control over her, so I suggest you get the hell out before I regret doing something"

"How-"

"It doesn't matter anymore"

Vexen clicked open a portal, his eyes never leaving me "You let her live and you'll slowly become what _she_ is"

"I'll worry about that..."

He disappeared in the portal, as I lowered my sword.

I heard Raen shift behind me **"Why...?"**

"Hmph you still don't get it, do you?"

**"Huh?"**

"If anything, you're the one who's stubborn..."

I turned to face her with sword in hand "Get ready"

**"...You...want to..."**

"You think I'm some weakling who should get what they want so easily?"

She shook her head and smirked, her sword ready **"I'm sorry if I insulted you"**

I smirked back "You can be sorry by fighting me!"

We charged towards each other.

_**Of all those heartless I've slain...It's you who I really wanted to fight with...**_

_Hmm I guess it goes the same for me...So let's make it a great one..._

* * *

Well that's it for now! Rena and Raen duke it out in the next chapter! Will Rena get her heart back and somehow allow Raen to exist? You'll just have to wait!!

Axel: The suspense is totally killing me (Err not that I'm already alive)

Saix: Agreed, I wonder if Rena is strong enough...

Demyx: Ren-Chan go kick her butt!

**...REVIEW!!**


	30. Clash in the lab!

Meh...It's been ages right?

**Saix: **Where on earth have you've been?

_Hey I was taking care of mum, alright!_

**Demyx:** Aww is Angel-Chan's mummy okay?

_Yeah thanks for asking!_

**Saix mumbles:** ...Sorry...

_What?_

**Saix turns away:** ...

_Um okay...You like doing that nowadays don't ya?_

**Saix: **...

_Phew good thing he isn't in this chapter...Or is he? I haven't decided..._

**Demyx:** Um Angel-Chan? Are you going to start now?

_(Sweatdrops) Oh right...Hehehe...Cough_

**Disclaimer:** There is no need for it!

A/N-Coming to the last 4 chappies! Woo!

* * *

_**C**_h_a_p_t_e_r **2**_9_- **C**_l_a_s_h **i**_n_ **t**_h_e **l**_a_b**!**_

The two face each other both sword poised and ready. They both knew this was the last battle and quite possibly the last time they saw each other. Without a word the two leaped and began their fight.

Raen wasted no time transforming her blade to that of the flame-whip, while Rena countered by splitting her blade into two. While Raen twirled her whip, Rena defended by using Demyx's water within her two blades.

Both attacks were neutralized. _It was fire vs water after all._

Raen smirked as her blade returned to its original form. Rena saw this as a chance to strike but paused as Raen's sword began to give out a crackling noise. "**Oh Ren-Chan do you know what happens when lightning comes into contact with water?"**

"Sure I do," Rena smirked "There will be a lovely explosion!" She continued her attack. Raen was shocked but snapped out of it and prepared for the blow.

"I'm not gonna let a little lightning scare me. Larxene didn't frighten me one bit, what makes you think I would be of you?"

**"That heartless side of you makes me laugh" **Raen smirked.

Rena smiled "Hey and here I thought I already made you laugh"

The three swords came into contact with each other and there was no surprise that there was an explosion that blew the two on either side. The two were slightly electrocuted on the ground.

"Hehe, that was fun" Rena chuckled as she got up. Two swords becoming one, once again.

Raen sighed **"Yes it was a real _blast."_**

"Well ready for Round 2?" Rena asked sword ready again.

Raen shook her head before preparing herself **"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"  
**

"Of course I am!"

**"Good to hear it. So what element do you plan to use?"**

"What?"

Raen's sword glew **"What element, so I can neutralize it"**

_'No matter what I'll choose, she'll continue to use my borrowed powers to block every single one of them'_

_**'Rena you have something that I could have never have...'**_

"Um are you trying to help me? Cos I don't need it"

Raen ignored Rena's comment and charged towards her.

_**'It binds your heart together...It's stronger than any power you have absorbed...'**_

_'I think I...Found it...'_

Rena glew, as Raen pulled back. Rena's sword split into 8 smaller ones and surrounded her.

**_'...This is...'_**

She grinned "My power"

* * *

"Well looky here! If it isn't Vexen!"

Vexen ignored Xigbar and continued on his way. He was angry that his plan wasn't successful and it was all because of that girl. _That wretched girl. _

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Vexen stopped and looked over his shoulder "What?"

Xigbar smirked "Glad I got your attention. Say I just wanted to know...You let those heartless out on purpose didn't you?"

Vexen narrowed his eyes "What makes you think that?"

Xigbar rolled his eyes "Oh I don't know, maybe I saw you"

This caught Vexen's attention and he turned around fully. "And why would you be spying on me? That's against rules and you know it"

Xigbar shook his head as he walked towards Vexen. "I wasn't breaking any rules," He leaned forward "If it was a mission"

"Mission? What mission?"

Xigbar simply grinned "Issued by the boss himself. He knows what's been going on Vexen and guess what? You've been messing with the wrong person's daughter"

Vexen wanted run but Xigbar grabbed him by the shoulder and started walking much Vexen's discomfort "Oh but don't worry, since you helped the dudette out, you won't get punished," He whispered in his ear "_**Much"**_

"Oh and another thing, it isn't me whose issuing your punishment, it's Saix and aren't you lucky? He's extra annoyed because it's Rena." Xigbar added with a laugh.

Vexen gulped. That's all he could do because he knew what was coming. _Pain. Alot of pain._

Xigbar looked back and felt the power coming from Vexen's lab. _'A fight huh? Guess it's the dudette. Man I wish I could watch it, it must be one hell of a fight' _Xigbar shook his head and continued to walk forcing a very unhappy Vexen with him. _'Oh well at least I get to watch Saix go berserk on Vexen. Never liked him anyway'_

* * *

**"Hmm you finally did it. You found your own power"**

"I guess...Though I'm still borrowing theirs"

Raen smirked **"But that doesn't mean I'm going to duck out,"** She pointed her sword at Rena **"Do your worst!"**

Rena blinked before shrugging "Your loss," She got ready to charge "Prepare yourself!"

Raen lost sight of Rena as she disappeared and was off guard as she reappeared in front of her. Rena was smiling 'Thanks for everything...But it's over'

She took each of her eight blades and striked each one at Raen. Raen unable to block, took each attack straight on except for last one, which was stopped before it connected.

_'I can't...I can't do it...'_

**_'After seven attacks you still can't finish me off?'_**

_'I never...Not to a person'_

**_'I'm a heartless, there that should do it'_**

_'No...I...'_

Raen took hold of the final blade **_'Even now...you...'_** She closed her eyes **_'I'll be fine...I promise...' _**A smile gracing her lips.**_  
_**

_'Raen! Wait!'_

In that single moment, Rena never felt so alone in her life even as she felt herself being carried by _someone,_ _something..._

_"I'll take care of you now..." _A familiar voice echoed in her mind.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! In the end Raen deals the final blow...To herself? Anyways the poo-head Vexen gets what he deserves (Grins) and the dude makes another appearance, Xig-Chan is AWESOME! Well folks it's the last three chapters with an epilogue to boot. Review please!!

**Next time: **Rena's heart becomes whole once more, as her past and present merge together. As faces get matched together in her memory, will she find out who her father is?


	31. Whole Again

_Hey again guys!_

**Demyx:**Angel-Chan!

_(Smiles)_ _Hey! Thanks for reviews...Yeah...  
_

**Axel:** So you're nearly done aren't ya?

_Yep!_

**Axel:** So you decided on that issue?

_Yep!_

**Saix:** ...So who is it?

_I'm not telling ya!_

**Axel & Saix:** D'OH!

_Hehehe anyways moving on!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't freaking bother anymore!

* * *

_**C**_h_a_p_ter **3**_0_-**W**_h_o_l_e **A**_g_a_i_n_

"Woah! Someone had a party in here!" Xigbar exclaimed.

"I'll say...Was it Rena?" Zexion asked.

"Of course, otherwise she wouldn't be on the ground there" Xigbar pointed out.

Zexion shook his head "In any case Vexen's going to go insane"

Xigbar chuckled "Isn't that a good thing?"

"I suppose" Zexion turned his attention to Rena. Her hair had gone blond again and she was currently laying on the ground.

_You did it...Didn't you?_

"Ren-Chan's gonna be okay isn't she?"

Axel ran his hand through her hair "She'll be fine, she just conked out from whoever she fought with," He stopped and turned to look at Saix who was talking to Xigbar.

_You know what was happening with her, didn't you? All this time I..._

"Axel? What's wrong?" Demyx asked worried.

Axel shook his head "Nothing Dem, I'm just realizing something"

With a nod Xigbar portalled away leaving the four alone with Rena.

Saix turned his attention to the two "We better take her to her room"

The two nodded as they lifted Rena slowly and carefully, as Saix clicked open a portal.

As Axel and Demyx left with Rena, Zexion was about to leave on his own, when Saix interrupted him.

"Aren't you coming also?"

Zexion stopped midway not turning back.

"You did help her and she is your friend also, isn't she?"

Zexion sighed "I'll drop by later for now I'm trying to avoid Demyx "

Saix smirked "I see, well she'll be waiting"

Saix left leaving Zexion alone to look at the damage in the lab.

_'He is going to die...Again.'_ Zexion shrugged as he left.

**_Will you remember me too?_**

* * *

**_'I'll take care of you now...'_**

I opened my eyes to find myself floating in a white space.

_Argh...Damn white..._

**_'Hehe you really don't like white, do you?'_**

I turned my attention to the voice, Namine stood there giggling.

_Namine? Why are you?_

**_'You got your heart back right? Well I'm here to help you. You see right now your heart is split into two, the half that has been with you all the time and the half that you lost in the past. These halves can't simply be joined together as the memories that bind them are from two different timelines. In order for your heart to become whole, both memory chains need to tied together so they can bind your heart together'_**

_'Basically you're just going to sort out my memories right?'_

**'In simple terms, yes.'**

_'I don't have to do anything, right?'_

Namine nodded and smiled **_'You just have to sit back and relax; I'll do the hard work'_**

I smiled '_Then I'll leave it to you then.'_

Namine faded away from my sight as I stopped floating and started falling.

**_'Oh another thing, while your memories are joining you'll start to see visions of the people that are apart of them. That's all!'_**

* * *

"Hmm Ren-Chan must be really tired out" Demyx muttered as he watched Rena breathe in and out. Axel on the other hand watched Saix gaze at their Kingdom Hearts through the window. He made his way to him.

"Saix, why aren't you by her side?"

Saix closed his eyes "She's sleeping Axel, she's not in a life and death situation"

Axel looked away "You're an ass, you know that"

Saix turned to face Axel "Excuse me?"

"You think you know everything but there's something you got wrong!"

At this point Demyx turned his attention to his two friends.

"What are you talking about?"

"About her! About Rena!"

"Ax...Why are you shouting? Ren-Chan's sleeping"

Saix eyes widened slightly before turning away "What about her?" He asked in a whisper.

Axel narrowed his eyes, he wasn't about to back down now. "You...You made an assumption even though you knew she was confused!"

"Axel...What are you trying to do?" Demyx asked when Saix gave no response.

"I'm trying to make her happy! We both know what she wants, if you're gonna be distant then leave us the hell alone!" Axel exclaimed at Saix.

"Axel..." Demyx murmured.

"I...I...Want her to be happy too" Saix finally gave his answer.

Axel shook his head "And you think this is the best way?"

At this point Saix turned to face him and then looked at Demyx who gave the same look.

Saix sighed "I guess not..."

"You're damn right..." Axel sighed before grinning again "Good, cos I wouldn't want to lose you so easily, moon boy!"

Saix smirked "So it's like that then..."

Demyx gave a sigh of relief and turned to face Rena again.

"Hey guys, she's smiling!"

"Huh?"

* * *

Just as Namine had said I began to see them.

_'The people closest to my heart'_

Dimitri waved at me, while Alex grinned and Syrus smiled nodding his head.

They turned to look behind them and I saw their older selves.

_Organization XIII..._

Demyx waved, Axel grinned and Saix smiled turning away.

_Heh they really are the same..._

More people began to appear.

I saw Zexion arms crossed, eyes closed and in his shadow Izzy stood, he was smiling.

I blinked _'Are you...?'_

Before I could get my answer my attention was diverted to Xigbar and what I assumed was Braig.

_Yeah I can tell you two are the same..._

Then before I knew it the rest of Organization XIII appeared, well except for Xemnas...

But that thought faded away as I saw my mother, she smiled and pointed to something.

I turned to where she pointed to and I saw a man in a lab coat just like Braig was in. He had spiky silver hair but more importantly I feel like I'm supposed to know him. Then I realized...

_'Um are you-'_

As he turned around his image changed to that of Xemnas. He smirked at me before fading away.

_'Wait...I...'_

I felt light headed as my eyes began to close.

**_'So you see everyone else, but fall asleep on me! I feel so special'_**

_'That voice...'_

**_'And you've forgotten about me, really Rena you are spoiling me!'_**

I felt someone holding me.

**_'But before you sleep...I just wanted to say thank you'_**

_'You...You're...'_

**_'I'll see you again...' _**They let go of me _**'Cos you can't get rid of me that easily, Ren-Chan!'**_

_'Hmm...Of course...'_

With a smile, Rena mumured "I can't wait...Raen..."

The trio were confused.

"Who the heck is Raen?"

* * *

And that's it for now folks! BTW the whole Rena seeing everyone didn't write as well as I saw it in my head (Boy did the sound wrong) Axel and Saix have a little chat concerning Rena, it also hints to a pairing...So we got two more chapters left...Sniff...

**Demyx:** What's wrong?

_I'm just so happy that my first story is finishing..._

**Demyx:** Aww...

**Axel:** You bailed on me you know!

_Um what are you talking about?_

**Axel:** You know the whole thing with Rena!

_Err...What thing...?_

Axel: Never mind...

**Saix grins in the corner**

Anyways REVIEW!! And I may put the first part of the final stuff somewhere in week...Just maybe...

Till then,

**_Next Time: On her way to talk to Xemnas, Rena reminisces on her experience of living with Organization XIII in a diary entry.  
_**


	32. The Ties That Bind Us

Hey Hey I'm back! Sniff...Thanks for the reviews guys!

**Saix:** What are you crying about?

_My fic is finally finished!_

**Saix: **And?

_And I'm going to have stop writing about you guys_

**Saix (OOC):** YES!

**Axel:** Well you can always write a sequel

_Maybe..._

**Saix(OOC yet again...):**NOoOOOOooooo

**Demyx: **Geez lighten up Saix!

**Saix: **...Why?

_I said MAYBE..._

**Saix: **That's good enough for me!

_Sigh anyway moving onto our featured presentation! The first part of ze final stuff! _

_Oh I've just realized I've got 97 reviews so far...That's 3 away from 100! Thanks so much for those who have reviewed so far!  
_

* * *

_**C**_h_a_p_t_e_r **3**_1_**-T**_h_e **T**_i_e_s_ **T**_h_a_t_ **B**_i_n_d_ **U**_s

_Now that all the crap with Vexen is finished, I can finally do what I need to do..._

I glanced at the large staircase in front of me and let out a sigh.

_Why the heck does he have to be on the roof? Damn...and I can't portal cos Raen...is no longer with me..._

I thought for a moment.

_Oh wait...yes I can...I absorbed Raen's power of darkness in our battle, so here we go..._

And just like always I created a portal, like it was nothing and entered into my destination.

* * *

_Zexion gave me this diary to __write__ down all my thoughts, isn't __he__ nice?_

_I would never have expected that meeting the Organization would have helped me. Because I __chose to follow Saix that day, I've learned things about myself, which I didn't know existed. Like for example, Raen...__And that I became half-heartless 'that day'_

_'You are okay aren't you?'_

_**'Hmm didn't you know? You can't get rid of me that easily!'**_

_I should have known..._

* * *

_Anyways...I was reunited with my old friends here, Demyx, Axel and Saix. Though it took a while for Demyx and Saix to remember who they were and who I was (It didn't really change anything between us, for which I'm thankful) and Axel...he knew all along, somehow he still remembered, I still don't get how it's possible but...I was able to talk to him and that got a lot of stress out of me, when I remembered__ everything._

* * *

_Zexion was the one who helped me the most, he made me understand what Raen was, since he went through the same thing I did, but he still can't comprehend why Raen helped me in the end, he says it's something that his heartless would never do, my reply to that was,_

_'Raen isn't a heartless...well not mine'._

_He just smirked and just replied:_

_**'I knew you'd say that'**_

_It's weird but I feel like I already know him...My memories are coming back to me slowly...but still something about 'Izzy' rings a bell..._

_I guess my 'ties' are getting stronger with this lot. _

* * *

_That's something Namine would say._

_Namine...__she's another that helped me understand, I mean sure I had my friends but like Zexion she helped me with my inner struggles. S__he knows a lot more than she shows and I know her and Roxas will be happy together. It's like they're destined to be together...Perhaps being the other side of The Keyblade Master and Princess of Heart, has got something to do with it, me thinks... _

* * *

_Roxas the nobody of the Keyblade Master, he was someone who__ I__ could relate to, someone trying t__o find out who they were__. His other was a heartless for__ a__ brief moment, so Roxas didn't have the memories of his other life, like he should have.__ I helped him out with some 'pep talk.'_

_'You're Roxas, it doesn't matter who your other was, or what life he had. What matters is__ what you do now and what you choose to do, keeping in mind a sweet girl cares for you deeply.'_

_Roxas flushed at my last words, which was kinda cute...Aww..._

* * *

_I actually don't want to talk about this guy, after what happened, but I guess it's thanks to Vexen that me and Raen got the happy ending we both wanted, having our own bodies. Sure his method sucked but it got the job done__, t__hough I could have done without the senseless stalking and mindless blabbering__...that was just plain freaky. I heard that Vexen didn't get punished, but the way Saix and Xigbar looked at me with I asked them that, told me otherwise...**Ouch.** _

* * *

_Demyx...Dimitri, different names but I know they're the same person regardless of having a heart or not...I love the kid, and that's all I'm gonna say! He will always be my little brother!  
_

_Saix...Syrus...Once a upon a time I had little crush on the guy, and the crush turned into harmless flirting when we met once more...But now I don't know anymore..._

_Axel...Alex...I always saw him as an older brother, he'd tease me sometimes...But he looked after me when I got ill and he'd play with me, when the others weren't there. Now meeting him again...I..._

_Geez what is up with me? I see Demyx clearly but with Saix and Axel...I...I get confused...I need to think of something else...Oh I know..._

* * *

___Xig-Chan! The dude is AWESOME! Sometimes I wished I had a...dad...like Xigbar, then maybe my life wouldn't be so miserable...but then again if that 'man' wasn't my father and didn't leave me, I wouldn't have met Dem, Sai and Ax and the rest of the Organization...But still..._

_I've met him before in the past and apparently he's one of my dad's and Vexen's 'friend' in the past.____  
_

* * *

___The rest of the Organization..._

___Xaldin is one cool chef, I wondered if he ever wanted to be a scientist in the first place._

___Lexaeus remains slient as always, but when I'm around, we have quick chats. _

___Luxord is still the guy you can't beat at any game, yet Xigbar is willing to lose his munny on a game of cards._

___Marluxia continues to watch over his garden __and every time I visit the flower that I grew for mum, it glimmers and grow__s__, at every meeting. Though Marluxia is nice I __can't help but feel__ he's up to something...  
_

___Finally Larxene._

_I can't blame her, she was the only female member of the Organization, after all._

_The only bad thing about this place I guess is..._

_THE FREAKING WHITE ALL OVER THE PLACE!_

___White...that reminds me...The man who started it all...Organization XIII's Superior, Xemnas...He's my...No not yet...  
_

___I still don't understand the man, but there's still something I need to sort out with him...So I guess this is it...diary...Wow this is one hell of a long entry_

___My first and last...I don't think I can do this again..._

___Hmm...it's__ odd but all that I've written...it's like they're all tied together..._

___All of us are tied together..._

___'Binding Ties...' _

___Ok __woah__! I've gone poetic...seriously I should stop now._

* * *

I reappeared on the other end to meet Xenmas

This was it...

* * *

A/N The reason for the diary, is to fill in gaps between the last chapter and this one, so I hope you didn't get confused, how on earth Rena was walking, when she was knocked out in the last chapter and to summarize her feelings towards the other members, even though she's still confused with Axel and Saix...Hint Hint...

And yay I've somehow joined the title of the fic into the chapter!

I should stop too...well there's one more chappie after this before the fic ends...Remember REVIEW!!

_**Next time: Rena confronts Xemnas and who will Rena choose? Axel or Saix?**_


	33. The Dancing Blade

_Hey guys! Well here it is folks the last chapter!_

**Demyx:** Aww...

_I know Dem-Dem I'm gonna miss you!_

**Demyx:** I'm gonna miss you too Angel-Chan!

**Axel:** Ya know I guess I'm going to miss you as well

_Really?_

**Axel nods and smiles**

**Saix:** He's only saying that because he's only in this fic at present

**Axel:** AM NOT! Besides, I was in her other one as well!

**Saix:** That's because she felt sorry for you

**Axel:** It's on moon boy!

**Saix and Axel continue to bicker**

_To think I would miss this..._

**Demyx:** But you still miss me?

_(Grins)_ Of course you're still a cutie!

**Saix and Axel stop and glare at Demyx**

**Demyx:** Aah!

_Ahem! Movin on!_

* * *

_**C**hapter **3**2-**T**h__e **D**a__nc__in__g **B**l__ad__e_

Out I came from the portal and there stood a person waving his arms out to the large heart, while going on about hearts...

_No aura...and he's insane...**GREAT**_

"Xemnas"

He placed his arms down and turned to face me.

"Rena, I was wondering when you were going to come."

"You were expecting me?" I asked a bit shocked "But then again that is so like you"

He smirked and walked over to me "You've made your decision, correct?"

I turned to look at the side "I've found what I've been looking for, and I'm not going to let it go. But before I say what I need to say," I turned to face him again.

"You know what I'm going to ask"

Xemnas stared at me for a bit before speaking "The answer to those questions of yours"

I shook my head "No...I already found the answer to those, _dad"_

"I see, then you know" Xemnas started to walked passed me as he began.

"The power to sense auras, the power to absorb them...I too share the same gift. Because of this I do not have my own aura"

_Faded aura..._

I couldn't say anything, he didn't acknowledge it nor did he deny it.

Finally he stopped and looked at me. "You've grown up, Rena"

"...Don't..." I whispered as I turned away but I managed to ask "Why did you do it?"

"Because I was getting involved in something serious...And didn't want you to be hurt..."

"You never said goodbye!" I exclaimed facing him.

He seemed startled at my outburst.

"That is because...I never wanted to..." _I didn't deserve to._

"What was so serious that you had to leave me?"

"...When your mother died...it was so painful to me...I wanted to bring her back...We were researching on hearts...and there I found an answer."

"A-Answer?"

He nodded. "You can't bring back the dead."

_Like hell I know it. _

"But at that point...we were deeply engrossed in our work. That fool Ansem ordered us to stop, but I was so close..."

I turned away from him, no longer wanting to hear what he had to say.

"I...made my decision..."

His silence allowed me to continue with what I was going to say.

"Hmm," I began staring at the large heart "The funny thing is I promised myself that if I ever met you again, I'd ignore you and pretended like you never existed. Just like you did to me"

Xemnas was going to say something but I stopped him when I turned to face him once more.

"But then I'd be as bad as you. And that would be breaking my other promise. So this is what I'm going to do _dad. _I'm going to help you, but get one thing straight: I'm doing this for **them. **The people who actually gave a damn about me and my life"

I caught the look in Xemnas face when I said this and he pondered for a moment.

"Is there no way...you and I...?"

I let out a sigh as I walked away. My talk with him was done and I felt nearly whole in my heart. But something was still missing...

"But that doesn't mean that there can't be anything now..."

I didn't catch the look on his face...but I felt his...smile?

_Seriously scary...Who would have thought that I could make the Lord of all Nobodies SMILE! Now maybe I can persuade 'dad' to change the colour scheme of this castle, I'd be all set! _

* * *

"Does anyone know why the hell we're here?" Asked Xigbar to the others

"You're Number II, aren't you meant to know?" Luxord asked

Xigbar shrugged "Nope. He doesn't tell me anything but maybe Saix knows? Yo! "

Saix sighed and looked away "No he didn't tell me anything either" He replied quietly.

"Geez what's beating you...Not that anything usually _beats _you" Xigbar asked almost concerned.

When Saix didn't reply, Xigbar shrugged and started talking with Xaldin, to find out what's going on.

Axel met Saix's gaze and gave an equal grave look.

"Psst, why is Axel all sad like?" Roxas asked Demyx.

Demyx looked down and didn't reply. Roxas was confused "Even Saix is giving the same look! What is wrong with you three?

Zexion watched the three intently and knew what was going on. "Roxas, she's gone"

Roxas shook his head "I see..."

Xemnas appeared and the members took to their seats.

"I have gathered you all here so that you can welcome our new member"

"New member?" Xaldin asked.

"You heard correctly Number III, now Number XIV you may enter"

The rest of the Organization waited for this new member to appear.

A portal buzzed in and out stepped out a person in the same Organization attire, their hood was up concealing their face.

"Is there anything you wish to say, Number XIV?"

The person nodded as they took of their hood revealing their long blonde hair and emerald eyes.

The members gasped as Rena smirked.

"My name is Raxen, Number XIV, and 'The Dancing Blade', nice to meet ya!" She exclaimed.

The room was silent for a moment before the chaos started.

"YOU'RE A MEMBER?!"

* * *

"Um...I think I'm deaf..." I laughed while pretending to clean out my ear.

"Ren-Chan!" Demyx exclaimed glomping me.

"I'm glad you stayed..." He whispered into my ear "Cos we would have missed you a lot..._Especially me, Axel and Saix_"

"Thanks Demyx..." I replied as he let go of me.

"We'll play together soon, won't we Ren-Chan?" He asked

"Yeah...Count on it!" I replied

He smiled before walking away "Until then Ren-Chan!"

"So you decided to stay then?"

I turned to face the person who's help me the most.

"Of course Izzy" I smiled.

Zexion looked to the side, a little red on his cheeks.

I smirked at his expression but softened up again. "Thanks for everything...You've always been there for me...And I finally remember who you are to me."

Zexion stared at me, waiting for my answer.

"You were that boy, Ienzo that I met while I was still waiting for dad, I could tell I made you annoyed, which really made me laugh..."

Zexion looked down "Yeah..."

I walked towards him and hugged him he slightly tensed "Sorry..."

_'__Don't be.._.'

"I was just want to thank you..."

"I know..." He replied wrapping his arms around me.

He let go "Enjoy it while you can, now that you're one of us, life isn't going to be easy" He smirked

I chuckled "It never is..."

"I'm glad I could meet you again"

I smiled "Me too..."

Zexion gave one last look before leaving.

"Ah dudette, I'm so happy you're staying!" Xigbar exclaimed

"I am too."

Xigbar stared at for a bit "Did you dye your hair blond or something?"

I shook my head and smiled at him "Don't you remember? This is what I really look like, _Mister Braig"_

Xigbar eyes widened as he choked a little bit. He turned quickly and rubbed his head. "You...You remember that stuff still?"

I chuckled "Of course I do, I wouldn't lose my memories would I?"

_Hmm, if she remembers me then it looks like she knows who Xehanort is too..._

He turned to face me again, a little red in the cheeks though "Is that so? Well I guess little lady grew up to be the dudette, huh?"

I shrugged "I guess"

"Well," Xigbar opened up a portal "I gotta jet, be good now, otherwise a _certain_ _someone's_ **_dad_** might get cranky" He laughed when he left.

I blinked _'What that's susposed to mean?'_

Afterwards, I talked to Xaldin, Lexaeus, Luxord and Marluxia for a bit.

There was no way in heck I was going to talk to Vexen, not that I could see him anywhere. I could have sworn I heard someone scream 'MY LAB!' but anyways...

Roxas was nowhere to be seen but I had an inkling on where he was..._Namine too._

And Larxene regarded me with a strange smile before portalling out.

_I have a bad feeling about that..._

* * *

I left the room saying my goodbyes and portalled out and reappeared in the corridor of rooms.

Someone was already there, leaning on the wall, waiting for me. I stopped and turned to face him, he looked intently at me.

"Axel"

"Hey," He pushed off the wall and stood up straight "Glad you're staying"

I smiled "You would be and-"

I was cut off when he pushed me against the wall. "Axel! What the hell! What was...that...for?"

He simply looked at me with no emotion "Axel...?"

He sighed as he released me and turned away.

"Huh...Should have known"

I pulled myself together "Should have known what?"

Axel turned to me with a smile on his face "You won't lose me Rena"

I blinked "Err am I missing something here?"

"You don't have to worry anymore"

I blinked again "Seriously, just cos I'm blond doesn't mean-"Axel cut me off again this time pulling me into a hug.

"I guess I'll be just like Demyx huh?" He whispered

My eyes widened "Demyx...You mean he-"

"Yeah I know...But don't worry about me, it's not like you broke my heart. Cos I don't have one to break"

I pulled away from him, yet he was still holding on to me and turned away "Don't say that even you know it isn't true, I'm just sorry I..."

Axel's hand grasped my cheek and made me look at him "Sorry for what? You made me remember; you made me have these feelings. You make me **_real_**."

I smiled as I grasped his hand "So, everything is alright between us?"

Axel grinned as he let go and rubbed his head "There was nothing wrong in the first place"

I grinned back "Good," and thumped him on the head "Hey! What was that for?"

I laughed as I walked away from him "For knocking me into the wall! That hurt like hell!"

I stopped and turn to face him again, he was holding his head "Axel," He turned his attention to me.

"Thank you."

He nodded and with a smirk he replied "Well, what are you waiting for? Moon Boy isn't gonna get any younger!"

I blushed and turned away "R-right..."

* * *

Axel sighed as he watched Rena go.

"Ax...You okay?" Demyx asked

Axel stiffened up and sighed once again "Yeah...But is it alright that it kinda hurts in my..." Axel laughed for a bit "Heh, and here I was gonna say heart"

Demyx placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to reassure his friend.

"You know, ever since I came here I believed I was all that was left of Dimitri. That he and I weren't the same. Anything I felt, it was cos of him. But, " Demyx smiled "When I met Ren-Chan again, she, she made me truly exist, cos I realize I am all that's left but I'm all that's left in her memory. She does make me real cos still cares about me"

Axel turned to face Demyx "Hmm thanks Dem, I think I understand now, but I don't want to be a burden to her. I still want my heart back, so I can truly be Alex again."

Demyx sighed "Better than nothing I guess"

Axel shook his head and smirked "You really aren't brain dead after all!"

"AXEL!"

Axel ruffled Demyx's hair and grinned "Okay sorry Dem, how about we go spy on the lovebirds?"

"What! No! That's not nice!"

Axel laughed "Oh come on! Don't you want to see how they get together?"

Demyx shook his head "Not if I want to die! Again! Saix will totally go berserk on us!"

Axel grinned mischievously "Not when he owes me one..."

"Axel...Don't make the face...I don't like it when-"

Axel dragged Demyx nonetheless, kicking and screaming.

"NO AXEL I WANNA LIVE!!" He paused for moment "I WANNA LIVE KINDA!!"

* * *

I entered my room, noticing the door to the balcony was opened.

I shook my head _'So he wants to talk there?'_

I made my way to balcony and sure enough...Nobody was there...

_'What the, isn't Saix-"_

A pair of arms encircled me as_ his_ voice rang through the air "So you decided to stay"

I smirked "Hmph, you come into my room without my permission and then you do this. Saix, you are a major rule breaker!"

He let go of me as I turned to face him. He smirked "Back to the old Rena I see"

"Well, what can I say? I haven't changed a bit"

He chuckled "You and I both know that isn't true"

I shrugged "Does it really matter?"

_'It's thanks to Axel that I...'_

A hand on my cheek broke my thoughts and I face him, his expression serious "Rena, you made your choice haven't you?"

I smiled "You sure are pushy! You're always trying to make me make decisions!"

Saix smiled slightly before he leaned forward "Well..."

I put a hand on his cheek which made him lean closer "You jerk...You want me to..."

His other hand around my waist, pulling me closer. He dropped the hand on my cheek to my shoulder, holding it gently, as he leaned down for a kiss.

My hands held his shoulders, never wanting to let go.

_'And I never will...**Ever again...'**_

"Aww how sweet!" A voice exclaimed, Saix and I immediately broke away.

"Don't stop on our account" Axel's voice rang through the air.

We both turned to see him leaning on the door and Demyx smiling next to him.

"Guys..." I shook my head embarrassed.

"Err...Why are you two here?" Saix asked looking anywhere but the two.

"We came to give our blessings!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Eh?" I asked all red.

Axel smirked "I don't think I've ever seen you all red Rena!"

"Shut up Ax!" I exclaimed.

Axel chuckled for a bit and then became serious again "Saix,"

Saix turned his attention to his former rival.

"Take care of her, if you don't..." He walked towards him and whispered in his ear.

_"Then I'll totally flame your ass!"_

Saix smirked as Axel moved away.

"Not if I go berserk on your _ass_ first." He simply stated arms crossed.

Axel turned around to face him again. "What was that?" Sparks flew between the two as they both brandished their weapons.

"You heard me, _flame boy_"

Axel let out a grin "Oh it is on, moon boy!"

I blinked and blinked again "What just happened?"

Demyx giggled "Hehe Saix said _'ass'_ heh"

I sweat dropped and sighed "Boys..." before I stepped into their little fight and knocked out both of them "KNOCK IT OFF!"

Demyx waved a flag "Woo go Ren-Chan!"

I did an anime peace sign as the two 'boys' we unconscious on the ground.

* * *

We watched the large heart shape moon grow even bigger.

"We're altogether again"

"Yeah..."

"Just like..."

"We..."

**"Promised"**

* * *

Well that's it! Yeah I know sappy ending, but just wanted Rena to be happy ya know! And who better to be with than Saix! (I know major shock!) And bad Demyx and Axel for ruining their moment!

I dunno if I'm going to write a sequel to this...but meh! I'd like to thanks everyone who's read this fic, a big thanks for everyone who reviewed and faved this story! I appreciate it! Really!

This is the first story I've ever written and I'm glad to have got support from you guys and gals, which made me want to update! So thanks again and remember to REVIEW!!

Next up is kind of an epilogue cos there's one more person Rena has to see... (Which is funny cos I don't have a prologue...Oops), it will feature one of my crazy poetry/drabble thingy so I hope you like it!

**Demyx:** Yay!

**Axel: **Why are you so happy?

**Demyx:** Cos it's not over!

_Um Demyx you're not gonna be in it, neither are Saix and Axel._

**Demyx gasps:** Oh no!

**Axel:** Hey relax, it's all good!

**Saix:** Then why are you so happy? You did, **_(Saix grins)_** I mean _didn't_ get the girl

**Axel: **If I kick your ass then Rena will see how awesome I am!

**Saix:** Like I'm going to let you do that!

**_(Saix and Axel unleash their weapons again...AGAIN...Round 2?)_**

**Demyx shakes his head:** Here we go again...

_Hehe...I'm gonna cut it here folks!_

**Axel and Saix:** Noooooo!

**_Next time: Epilogue-This path. The path between us is disappearing. But I'll meet you at road's end._**


	34. Epilogue:This Path

Thanks for reviewing guys!

**sonyerr:** I'm pretty sure you're extremely happy now! Thanks so much for reviewing!

Here is the Epilogue! And yes it's short! Enjoy!

* * *

_**E**pilogue: **T**his **P**ath_

A hooded figure walked in the streets of The World That Never Was, the only sounds coming from the buzzing neon lights of the various buildings. They had just come back from a recent mission and decided it was high time for a break. Not that they mentioned it to a certain father/superior of theirs. They smirked at the thought of that.

'I'm walking this path _alone_.

With every step I take forward,

**_I _**start to forget how it felt,

**Back**

When it was **you **and **me'**

They stopped suddenly and looked up, meeting the amber gaze of the other standing on the top of the building, silently watching them. They knew who this person was and wondered why the hell it took so long for the two to meet once more.

'I can't look back,

Not **_anymore_**

Cos the _path_ between **us**

**I**s _d i s a p p e a r i n g'  
_

They grinned as the other jumped down and landed gracefully in front of them, their violet hair blowing from the non-existent wind. A passerby (If there was one in this world) could mistake the fact that these two were old friends, reuniting once more. But there was a deeper bond between them that only they knew of.

'I can't make this journey **_alone,_**

_I still need you,_

**Need you to be **_here,_

Here with **me'**

The violet haired unsheathed their blade as the hooded did the same. They stood as they were, mimicking the same positions in a certain lab, six months ago. The violet haired smirked when they realized this and pondered if this was the reunion they wanted.

'I wonder,

Even if we never see each other

**_again_**

Will you still be there,

_Waiting?_

**Waiting for me'  
**

They clashed again as they once did before, this time not fighting for a heart, for liberation, nor for memories. They were simply fighting for old times' sake. Though both would never want to admit it, they truly missed each other's presence in these six months. This was the only way to show their feelings of each other.

'I can't look back,

Not **_anymore_**

Cos the _path_ between **us**

**I**s _d i s a p p e a r i n g'  
_

They say the first words you say to an old friend, are the most important ones, yet all Raen could think of was:

"Hmm you've gotten better Ren-Chan!"

Rena laughed inside, thinking in her mind 'Same old Raen, always thinking of fighting'

They removed their hood revealing their blond hair and emerald green eyes.

"As have you Raen."

The two looked almost like identical twins, if it wasn't for their eyes and hair colour. Well that and the fact that one was an 'ex- heartless' and the other wasn't.

'It's **strange,**

_The **feelings **_may _f_ a d e

But

My **_memories of you_**

_Memories,_

of our **path**

will never leave,

_my heart'  
_

After the battle ended in a stalemate, they sat on top of a building and gazed at the stars. Rena didn't know what to talk about, so instead of talking she decided to tease.

"Is that why you came back? You were lonely?" Rena smirked.

**_'Typical Rena'_**

Raen sighed, remembering how she missed Rena's talks with her. So she closed her eyes "You still don't get it."

'Cos in the end,

_you are,_

My dear

**_friend'  
_**

"I know you missed me." Rena continued to tease. _'Hmm how I missed this'_

**_'She won't let up, will she?'_**

Raen smirked "You couldn't be more wrong." She replied looking at the sky once more, satisfied with her answer. She wondered why Rena would even bother to ask, when she knew all along.

"Yeah, yeah I missed you too..." Rena's reply came, as she looked up to sky.

**_'I knew she'd break. The first to admit they missed this. Now to get you back'_**

Raen had a triumphant smile on her face, as she put her plan into motion. "I won't tell you why I came back"

"Argh...annoying as always..." Rena muttered but inside she no longer felt that missing part of her heart. She didn't know what Raen was to her, after she left; as she always thought of Raen as a friend but now she feels that Raen is a part of her heart, just like the others are. (Technically, Raen _was_ a part of Rena's heart, but that isn't the point...)

'I can't look back,

**but**

I'll still meet you,

at roads,

**_end'_**

Feeling content, Rena smiled as she looked up.

"But welcome back"

With a smile of her own Raen looked up.

"It's good to be back"

END

* * *

Yep that's it folks, the real end! You didn't really think Rena gets to say hi again to everyone without meeting with Raen again did ya? Well I hope you liked it and the poetry/drabble thingy running through the middle is called 'This Path' and was my own creation, I wrote it basing it on Binding Ties, so I hoped it fitted. And yeah...that's it...REVIEW!! And Binding Ties is COMPLETED!!

Once again thanks everyone!


End file.
